Böses Temperament
by SleepyVampire
Summary: Der sechzehnjährigen Ginny Weasly steht eine Zeit voller Kummer, Sorgen und Psychoterrors bevor- wird sie anhand der Grausamkeit die ihr ihre Brüder zufügen zerbrechen? Selbst in den Mauern von Hogwarts ist sie nicht sicher- zum Glück gibt es noch ihre Freunde, die hinter ihr stehen als die schreckliche Wahrheit ans Licht kommt...WARNUNG! Incest/Rape/Angst/Drama/High Violence/Ab18
1. Vorwort und ein paar Worte der Warnung

**Warnung!**

 **1\. Ich rate dringend- DRINGEND!- Leuten davon ab diese Fanfiction zu lesen, wenn sie nicht psychisch stabil oder psychisch allgemein nicht gefestigt sind. Es geht um sehr detaillierten Inzest, Vergewaltigung, Slash- die Pratagonistin leidet psychisch und körperlich extrem. Unabhängig davon ob die Fanfiction ein Happy End haben wird (denn unglaublicherweise wird sie das haben) rate ich vor allem Minderjährigen davon ab, diese Geschichte zu lesen. Sie könnte Traumata hervorrufen (und das meine ich weder ironisch, noch sarkastisch) sondern ernst. Bitte wirklich erst ab 18 lesen, denn es ist wirklich sehr schwere Kost- mehr als warnen kann ich euch nicht und werde für Alpträume, psychische Belastungsstörungen oder aktivierte Posttraumata keine Verantwortung übernehmen.**

 **Leute, die stabil sind, aber mit der Thematik Inzest, Vergewaltigung und psychischen Terror nicht umgehen können, sollten diese auch nicht lesen und sich bitte auch entsprechend beleidigender Kommentare dazu enthalten- euer HP-Herz könnte bluten, meins tut es bei so etwas nicht, da ich gut zwischen dem realen HP und Fanfiction unterscheiden kann. Und ich habe keine Lust auf anmaßende Kommentare ala ,,Das ist einfach nur krank" oder ,,Du bist echt krank dass du solche Geschichten schreibst". Kritik und Anregungen zur Verbesserung ist von meiner Seite aus natürlich gern gesehen- allerdings an der Geschichte, nicht an meiner eigenen Person. Aufgrund dessen, das ich selbst darin Traumata aufarbeite und selbst mit sexuellem Missbrauch zu kämpfen hatte, tun mir solche Kommentare entsprechend weh und sind an manchen Tagen recht kränkend.**

 **Dennoch: Warum schreibe ich über solche Themen, lasse die Pratagonistin förmlich ausbluten, lasse sie leiden und in die finstersten Abgründe der Psyche hinabfallen?**

 **Ich verarbeite selbst- wie sicher sehr viele Fanfiction-Autoren (bzw. Autoren allgemein) sehr viele persönliche Erlebnisse in meinen Fanfictions. Da ich ein Mensch bin, der schon sehr viel im Leben zu kämpfen hatte und auch musste, fallen diese Fanfictions natürlich entsprechend aus- allerdings konzentriert sich alles darauf, ein Beispiel für einen Menschen zu geben, der, so gebrochen und gedemütigt wie er auch ist, NIEMALS zerstört wurde und werden kann- und das werde ich in späteren Kapiteln/Abschnitten auch deutlich machen. Keiner, der die Fanfiction bis jetzt gelesen hat, kann sich denke ich mal, nicht vorstellen wie man da ein Happy End draus machen könnte- aber darin liegt für mich der Reiz. Und der Reiz liegt für mich vor allem darin, beim Schreiben, Zeichnen oder anderer Art seinen Gefühlen durch Kreativität Ausdruck zu verleihen, sich KOMPLETT FREI zu entfalten und auch über seine Grenzen hinaus zu gehen- auch über die eigenen. Das ist mein Ziel. Und ich hoffe ich kann so viele inspirieren, mutig zu sein und tiefer in sich zu gehen.**

 **Ich denke, dass war Warnung genug- ihr wisst jetzt, was auf euch zukommt.**

 **Amsonsten ganz einfach: DON´T LIKE- DON´T READ!**

 **2\. Die Figuren und Rechte an dem Roman gehören selbstverständlich Mrs. Rowling- nur die Handlung ist meine eigene!**

 **Und nun an alle, die meine Warnung beherzigt haben: Viel Spaß!**

 **Die Fanfiction (und mich) findet ihr außerdem auf:**

 **Archive Of Our Own und Adult Fanfiction  
**


	2. Playlist & Inhaltsangabe

**Playlist**

 **Der sechzehnjährigen Ginny Weasly steht eine schwere Zeit voller Kummer, Sorgen und psychologischen Terrors bevor- vieles davon versteht sie selbst nicht und sie droht anhand der Grausamkeiten, die ihr ihre Brüder zufügen langsam zu zerbrechen- selbst in den Mauern von Hogwarts ist sie nicht nur gezwungen, die Attacken von Fred, George und Ron zu ertragen, sondern hat mit Liebeskummer, schweren Depressionen und bösartigen Erinnerungen zu kämpfen. Doch ihre Freunde stehen hinter ihr und bewahren sie vor dem entgültigen Abgrund als die schreckliche Wahrheit ans Licht kommt...**

 **1\. Nirvana- Smells Like Teen Spirit**

 **2\. Travis- Eyes Wide Open**

 **3\. Seether- Fine Again**

 **4\. Hole- Nobody`s Daughter**

 **5\. Sean Spillane- What Really Hurts**

 **6\. Bring Me The Horizon- Can You Feel My Heart!**

 **7\. Marilyn Manson- Count To Six And Die**

 **8\. Serj Tankian- Lie Lie Lie**

 **9\. Garbage- Sleep**

 **10\. Godhead- Inside You**

 **11\. Sean Spillane- Distracted**

 **12\. Deftones- Bored**

 **13\. Flyleaf- Red Sam**

 **14\. Emily Browning- Asleep**

 **15\. Flyleaf- All Around Me**

 **16\. Garbage- Bleed Like Me**

 **17\. Seether- Love Her**

 **18\. Bring Me The Horizon- Sleepwalking**

 **19\. Concrete Blonde- Walking In London**

 **20\. Elliott Smith- A Distorted Reality Now Is A Necsessary To Be Free**


	3. Verstörende Erinnerungen

**1\. Verstörende Erinnerungen**

Ginny Weasly war das feurige und impulsive Temperament ihrer Familie immer bekannt gewesen; schließlich war sie mit insgesamt sechs Brüdern aufgewachsen und hatte sowohl deren Jähzorn als auch die ständigen Wutausbrüche ihrer Mutter miterlebt, die Ginny zwar glücklicherweise fast nie betrafen aber trotzdem durchaus immer einen bleibenden Eindruck bei ihr hinterlassen hatten. Molly Weasly war eine herzensgute Frau und eine Vollblut-Mutter wie sie im Buche steht- doch ihre Wutausbrüche ähnelten ungefähr denen eines ungarischen Hornschwanz-Weibchens- einer der gefährlichsten und zornigsten Drachenarten aus dem Norden Europas. Ihr Impuls stieg rasant an, wurde zu alles niederreißendem Zorn und regnete in Form von ohrenbetäubender Lautstärke auf die vermeintlichen Verursacher ihrer schlechten Laune hinab (wobei es manchmal auch nicht selten Unschuldige traf).

Fred und George waren nicht viel anders; energiegeladen und mit ihrer Neigung zu allgemeiner Lautstärke, brachten sie den Fuchsbau mehr als einmal bedrohlich nahe an die Grenze eines Einsturzes. Ihr Zorn stand dem ihrer Mutter nur darin nach, dass ihnen früher als ihr die Stimmen versagten und die Zwillinge unberechenbar waren, wenn sie trotzig beschlossen, ein noch größeres Chaos zu veranstalten, nur um unbedingt das letzte Wort zu haben- ebenso wie ihr älterer Bruder Charlie, der die Augen genau wie Molly Weasly zusammenkniff, und man sich nicht wundern würde, sollten aus seiner Nase Funken strömen, genau wie bei den Drachen die er in Rumänien erforschte.

Arthur Weasly,Bill, Ron und Percy waren eher von jähzorniger Natur. Sie neigten zwar dazu, ein wenig mürrisch und grummelig zu sein aber allgemein waren sie ruhigere Gemüter- doch wenn einer von ihnen mal so etwas wie einen Wutausbruch gehabt hatte, dann konnte Ginny ihn sich in allen erdenklichen Farben in Erinnerung rufen. Sie konnte sich verschwommen daran erinnern, wie Bill einmal in einem Anflug plötzlicher und heller Wut mit bloßen Händen den großen Holztisch im Wohnzimmer an der Wand zertrümmert hatte, als er grade seine dreihundertste Absage von Gringotts erhalten hatte oder wie Arthur Weasly Fred einmal völlig entnervt und mit puterrotem Kopf zusammengeschrien hatte, weil er Rons Kopfkissen in eine riesige Tarantel verwandelt hatte.

Und Ginny selbst? Sie hatte nie viel drüber nachgedacht- sie war das einzige Mädchen in der Familie und besaß dadurch, dass sie nur mit Jungs aufgewachsen war, ein enormes Durchsetzungsvermögen und eine gute Portion Schlagfertigkeit, die ihr das Leben in Hogwarts um vieles einfacher machten- vor allem in Quidditch, dem Zauberersport, dem Ginny, genau wie Ron, Fred, George und Charlie restlos verfallen war. Außerdem war sie ein Schlitzohr (Zweifellos ein Erbgut was sie Fred und George zu verdanken hatte!) und besaß das enorme Talent, sich um Regeln und Verbote einfach ,,drumherumzumogeln"- tatsächlich wusste bis heute niemand außer Hermine Granger, mit der Ginny mittlerweile eine enge Freundschaft verband, dass sie selbst mit sechs Jahren, trotzig und klammheimlich in den Gartenschuppen der Weaslys eingebrochen war und dort abwechselnd die Besen ihrer Brüder ausprobiert hatte, einfach weil sie sie nicht Quidditch mitspielen lassen wollten. Ebenso wie Fred und George war auch Ginny sehr impulsiv, handelte immer zuerst nach Gefühl und ihre Wangen röteten sich heftig wenn sie wütend wurde, genau wie die ihrer Mutter- doch Ginny besaß längst kein so lautes Organ und mal davon abgesehen,hatte sie nicht immer die Nerven, sich mit allen herumzustreiten und sich über alles aufzuregen- sie lachte oft und gern, hatte viel Humor und konnte sich an vielen Dingen erfreuen. Sie war die gute Seele und das Herz der Familie Weasly- und wenn der Haussegen mal wieder schief hing, war Ginny es meistens die ihn wieder grade rückte.

Doch nicht mal sie konnte sich damals vorstellen, was die bahnbrechende Heftigkeit der Gefühle ihrer Brüder für ihr Leben bedeutete und was sie für schreckliche Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen würden. Damals konnte Ginny mit den Begriffen ,,Libido" ,,Sex" und ,,Verlangen" noch nicht viel anfangen. Heute, mit fünfzehn Jahren, wusste Ginny manchmal mehr als sie eigentlich wissen wollte- vor allem was ihre Brüder taten, wenn ihr sexuelles Verlangen, verstärkt durch das magische Blut, von 0 auf 100 entflammte und zu groß wurde, als dass sie es noch länger unterdrücken konnten. Ginny verdrängte oft die peinliche Erinnerung daran, wie sie einmal vor zwei Jahren arglos und wütend in Rons kleines Dachzimmer gestürmt war, erzürnt darüber, dass er ihre Schokofrosch-Karte geklaut hatte und ihn nackt und heftig zuckend in seinem Bett vorfand während er...NEIN! Ginnys Nackenhaare stellten sich bei diesen Gedanken auf und sie verfluchte sich für die Bilder, die in diesen Momenten in ihrem Kopf Gestalt annahmen und die sie daraufhin, so gut es ging, versuchte abzuschütteln- immerhin gab es andere und schönere Dinge über die sie sich Gedanken machen konnte und dazu zählte das Sexleben ihrer Brüder nicht grade...

Doch Erinnerungen waren mächtige Werkzeuge; sie konnten ganze Leben zerstören- eine unberechenbare Waffe, mit der man das Leben anderer zerstören konnte, wenn man wollte, die sich aber auch unaufhaltsam gegen einen selbst richtete und manchmal, wenn Ginny abends in ihrem Bett lag und die Schatten beobachtete, die an ihrer Zimmerdecke einen schaurigen Tanz tanzten und vom Garten aus der Duft von Maiglöckchen hereinwehte, dann riss die Erinnerung sie heftig an sich, so dass sie den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren schien und mit einem Gefühl von heisser Scham drang die verbotene Erinnerung unbarmherzig und schamlos lüstern in sie ein...

Für die damals neunjährige Ginny waren Jungs damals ein noch zu großes Fragezeichen und nichts weiter als Marsmenschen, mit denen sie sich nunmal notgedrungen den Planeten teilen musste- ihre Brüder liebte sie zwar- das änderte jedoch nichts daran, dass sie sich genauso peinlich und rüpelhaft benahmen, wie andere Jungs auch. Die einzige Ausnahme war natürlich Harry Potter, den die kleine Ginny damals vergötterte, seit sie ihn das erste Mal am King`s Cross Bahnhof gesehen hatte. Damals hatte sie sich noch strikt geweigert das Wort ,,Küssen" überhaupt in den Mund zu nehmen, unter der felsenfesten Überzeugung, sie müsse sich sonst mindestens dreimal übergeben. Geschweige denn, dass sie sich jemals in einen Jungen verlieben würde! Sie hatte für diesen ganzen ,,Mädchenkram" (wie sie es Fred und George gegenüber oft betonte) überhaupt keine Zeit- vor allem nicht, wenn sie erstmal eine berühmte Quidditchspielerin in der britischen Nationalmannschaft sein würde. Und doch, so dachte sie manchmal heimlich, dass sie, wenn es nach ihr ginge, natürlich nie jemanden küssen würde, aber sie wahrscheinlich auf der Stelle selig sterben würde, wenn Harry Potter SIE küssen würde..

Das erste Mal, dass Ginny etwas von den ,,Schlafzimmeraktivitäten" ihrer beiden Zwillingsbrüder mitbekam, geschah vor sieben Sommern an einem sehr heissen und schwülen Tag im Juli. Ginny saß schwitzend, in einem rosaroten T-Shirt und mit einer kalten Flasche Kürbissaft auf ihrer Fensterbank und war vollkommen versunken in eines ihrer Lieblingsbücher ,,Das Lied von Eis und Feuer". Die Sonne strahlte gleissend hell und hitzig durch das halb offene Fenster in Ginnys Augen und Schweiß tropfte von ihrer sommersprossigen Stirn- in dem kleinen Zimmer war es heiss wie in einem Backofen und der Eindruck, dass es einer war, wurde durch Ginnys grellorange gestrichene Wände auch nicht besser. Erschöpft und müde vor Hitze, ließ Ginny schließlich mit einem lauten Seufzen ihr Buch achtlos neben sich auf den Boden fallen und wischte sich mit der Hand den kalten Schweiss vom Gesicht. Grade als sie sich müde an die Fensterwand lehnte, ertönte plötzlich ein lauter und schmerzerfüllter Schrei aus dem Zimmer von Fred und George.

Ginny schreckte heftig auf und verlor das Gleichgewicht; panisch versuchte sie, nicht nach hinten abzurutschen, bekam grade noch die Kante ihrer Fensterbank zu fassen und bekleckerte sich dabei über und über mit orangem Kürbissaft. Sie stieß ein erschrecktes Keuchen aus und starrte angespannt zur Tür, als sie wieder einen Schrei vernahm, diesmal so durchdringend, dass es ihr durch Mark und Bein ging. Langsam rutschte Ginny von ihrer Fensterbank runter, die kurzen weissen Shorts klebrig und fleckig vom kaltem Saft, und huschte so leise und schnell sie konnte, hinaus in den Flur zu der Zimmertür von Fred und George, die nur angelehnt war. Die Schreie waren jetzt abgehackter und im Sekundentakt zu hören und Ginny, die dachte, dass einer ihrer Zwillingsbrüder wohl möglich große Schmerzen hatte, wollte schon verängstigt nach ihrer Mutter rufen, doch ihr blieb die Stimme im Hals stecken, als sich die Tür wie von Geisterhand noch einen Spalt breit weiter öffnete und ihr einen faszinierenden und gleichzeitig höchst schockierenden Anblick bot.

Ginny sah George (oder Fred?) auf seinem unteren Stockbett in einem Knäuel aus weisser, zerwühlter Bettwäsche sitzen- der andere Zwilling stand vor ihm und sie konnte seinen blanken, weissen Hintern sehen, dessen Pobacken heftig, bei jeder seiner Bewegungen, zuckten. Ginny runzelte hinter der Tür die Stirn; was sollte das denn? George klebte mit seinem Kopf praktisch an Freds Schoß und bewegte seinen Kopf merkwürdig schnell vor-und zurück, während Fred angestrengt schnaufte, keuchte und George heftig an seinem flammendroten Haar ruckartig fester zu sich in seinen Schoß riss und noch lauter stöhnte und keuchte. Beide schienen die Welt um sich herum vollkommen vergessen zu haben, hielten die Augen geschlossen und hatten keine Ahnung davon, dass hinter der Tür ihre kleine Schwester stand, vollkommen erstarrt und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen.

Dass Ginny der Anblick ihrer Brüder, die sich so hemmungslos miteinander vergnügten, überraschte war mehr als eine Untertreibung; der Schock saß so tief in ihrer Brust, dass sie für einen Moment völlig vergessen hatte, zu atmen. Nur mit größter Anstrengung konnte sie sich von dem Schauspiel loseisen und so schnell sie konnte, tapste sie wieder zurück in ihr Zimmer und während sie schnell und fahrig mit einem feuchten Lappen schnell den Kürbissaft von ihrer Fensterbank und von ihrem Schreibtisch wischte, versuchte sie angestrengt, dem Geschreie und Gestöhne, welches durch ihre dünne Zimmerwand drang, keine Beachtung zu schenken. Doch danach konnte Ginny Fred und George wochenlang nicht in die Augen sehen und es war eine Erleichterung für sie, als sie kurz darauf zu ihrem zweiten Schuljahr nach Hogwarts aufbrachen.

Doch seit diesem Tag war sie nicht mehr allzu überrascht, wenn sie diese Geräusche aus ihrem Zimmer hörte. Es waren immer dieselben- mal lauter, mal leiser, manchmal Freds Stimme oder vielleicht auch Georges- die beiden Zwillinge waren selbst darin nicht zu unterscheiden. Im Fuchsbau waren die Wände außerdem so undicht, dass man von den anderen fast alles mitbekam- es war nur gut dass ihre Eltern ihr Schlafzimmer im Erdgeschoss hatten und nicht oben.

Ginnys Gedanken rasten um dieses eigentümliche Erlebnis noch Jahre später. Sie war der jüngste Weasly-Sprössling und dazu noch ein Mädchen- dies war sowohl ihr größter Vorteil als auch ihr größter Nachteil. Von ihren Eltern wurde sie zwar viel sanfter behandelt, sie durfte sich mehr erlauben als ihre Brüder und wurde mehr in Watte gepackt- doch sie wurde nicht sonderlich ernst genommen und musste sich von Fred, George und Ron spöttische Kommentare und blöde Sprüche anhören und Percys ewige Maßregelungen erdulden. Doch daran hatte sie sich längst gewöhnt- ihre Brüder liebten sie jeder auf seine andere Art und Weise und solange sie dies auch spürte, war sie glücklich.

An das familiäre Leben mit Bill und Charlie konnte sich Ginny kaum erinnern; sie war damals noch sehr klein, als zuerst Bill und dann Charlie wegging- außerdem waren sie die meiste Zeit in Hogwarts und später dann anderweitig beschäftigt, sodass Ginny sie nur in den Sommerferien und ab und zu auch mal in den Weihnachtsferien zu Gesicht bekam. Trotzdem konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen, dass die beiden die Dinge miteinander getan hatten, die Fred und George miteinander taten, dass war einfach zu verrückt in Ginnys Vorstellungen (Mal abgesehen davon, dass sie es sich nicht mal groß vorstellen WOLLTE)...

Das Einzige woran sie sich erinnern konnte, war das Bill sie immer auf seinen Schoß genommen hatte- das tat er sogar heute noch gern, wenn er zu Besuch war. Für Ginny war nichts Befremdliches oder Beschämendes dabei; er tat das seit Jahren und ihr machte es nichts aus- auch wenn sie jetzt fast sechzehn und er schon 26 wurde. Ginny liebte all ihre Geschwister- Bill liebte sie jedoch fast am meisten. Er war ihr Vertrauter, wirkte immer ruhig und gelassen, während in ihm ein wahres und nicht zu bezähmendes Feuer brannte. Nicht bezähmbar wirkte auch sein Aussehen- seine rostroten Haare waren halblang und etwas strähnig; an seine Ohr baumelte ein Drachenzahnohrring und er trug eine Lederjacke aus schwarzer Drachenhaut. Auf seinen T-Shirts fanden sich Bandnamen wie ,,The Broomstick Borders" oder ,,The Belladonnas"- zwei der unzähligen, magischen Rockgruppen, die im Radio auf ,,Charms Of Rock`n Roll" ständig rauf-und runtergespielt wurden. Bill brachte Ginny immer zum Lachen, während er sie selbst niemals auslachte und vor allem nahm er sie immer ernst- und Ginny war selig gegenüber der Tatsache, dass dies auch auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte.

Percy war fast das genaue Gegenteil. Er war hochgewachsen, schlank und seine welligen Haare zähmte er mit ,,Mr. Invisible`s Magic Gel Cream". Percy trug eine schwarze Hornbrille und seine Mimik wirkte oft etwas hochnäsig. Er war immer sehr reserviert, ernsthaft, steif und wenig liebevoll gewesen- doch dafür beherrschte er die Rolle des Moralapostels auf so hochgradig nervtötende Weise, dass jeder sofort fluchtartig das Zimmer verließ, wenn Percy mit missbilligender Miene und geschürzten Lippen anfing, ihnen Vorträge zu halten- wenn er nicht grade damit beschäftigt war, Fred und George aus dem Weg zu hechten, die daraufhin meistens fröhlich anfingen, ihn mit Froschleber aus der Tiefkühltruhe zu bewerfen. Als besonders abstoßend empfand es Ginny an Percy, dass er sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, sie mit seiner autoritäten Art (die er zweifellos von seiner Mutter geerbt hatte) beschützen zu müssen- unzwar vor dem ,,schlechten Einfluss" den Fred und George auf sie ausübten. Wenn Ginny nicht aufpasste, war sie Percys ständigem Reden darüber, dass aus ihr wenigstens was werden müsse, praktisch ausgeliefert. Sie machte sich schon ewig Gedanken darüber, wie sie es fertigbekommen sollte, Percy den Eindruck zu vermitteln, dass sie zwar nicht den Weg von Fred und George, aber auch mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit nicht seinen gehen würde- höchstens als allerallerletzten Ausweg...beispielsweise wenn sich von heute auf morgen herausstellen sollte, das Quidditch eine unheilbare Art der Griselkrätze verursacht und es deswegen verboten wird, überhaupt nur einen Quaffel anzufassen, wie Ginny im Stillen dachte, während Percy sie von oben herab mit seinen braunen Augen durch die Gläser seiner Hornbrille musterte.

Doch dann, in seinem 6. Schuljahr, glich der sonst so verklemmte und ernsthafte Percy einem einzigen Nervenbündel und Ginny und ihre Brüder hatten nicht lange gebraucht, um herauszufinden, was mit ihm los war- er war ein pures Opfer seiner eigenen Hormone und der Grund dafür hieß Penelope Clearwater. Sie war eine hübsche, lockenhaarige Sechstklässlerin aus Ravenclaw, der Percy damals restlos verfallen war. Von seiner Steifheit und Ernsthaftigkeit war rein garnichts mehr übrig gewesen- er reagierte merkwürdig empfindsam und sensibel auf alles und war sehr schnell beleidigt. Wenigstens in Hogwarts hatten die Geschwister nun ihre Ruhe vor Percy- er hatte die Schule in Ginnys 2. Schuljahr verlassen und sich im Zaubereiministerium beworben.

Und dann war da noch Ron, der sehr gutmütig aber ebenso leicht reizbar, mürrisch und sehr grob werden konnte, wenn ihm etwas nicht passte. Er gab sich, abgesehen von Bill, immer am meisten Mühe sich um Ginny zu kümmern und sich ihr Vertrauen zu bewahren. Beide hielten ein freundschaftliches Verhältnis zueinander- Ron wusste eine Menge mehr von Ginny als der Rest ihrer Brüder und war Schatzmeister ihrer ganzen Geheimnisse. Auch wusste er als Einziger von Ginnys Verliebtheit in seinen besten Freund Harry Potter, doch Ginny hatte ihm im 4. Schuljahr gedroht, sie würde ihn mit Snapes Veritaseriums-Fluch belegen, wenn er auch nur ein Sterbenswörtchen sagen würde und scheinbar hatte er sein Wort gehalten. Ron schien es überhaupt nicht eilig mit Mädchen zu haben; er meinte er würde die Dinge auf sich zukommen lassen, wie sie kommen würden und sagte dann grinsend, solle sich keine Veela finden, würde er Hermine Granger heiraten- und Ginny dachte daraufhin im Stillen, dass Ron damit wohl mehr gesagt hatte, als er eigentlich wollte.

Ginny kam damals natürlich nicht auf die Idee darüber nachzudenken, dass die Zwillinge Ron in ihren ,,Dingen" irgendwo beeinflusst haben könnten; meistens machten sie sich lustig über ihn und spotteten, dass wenn er nicht bald eine Freundin hätte, er irgendwann einmal Tantchen Muriel würde heiraten müssen.

Der haarsträubende Unfall passierte, kurz bevor die Zwillinge nach Hogwarts zurückkehren sollten. Eines Nachts warf Fred sich müde und erschöpft mit dem Gesicht vorran aus Versehen auf seinen achtlos aufs Bett geworfenen Zauberstab, der daraufhin losging wie ein lebendiger Feuerkracher und Fred ein paar wütende, glühend heisse Funken direkt in das Auge schoss. Er musste daraufhin ganze drei Wochen lang im St. Mungo verbringen, um sein verbranntes Auge ausheilen zu lassen- und sich eine saftige Strafpredigt seiner Mutter anhören, die ankündigte, sie würde ab sofort die Zauberstäbe beschlagnahmen, sobald sie ihren Fuß aus Hogwarts über die Schwelle des Fuchsbaus gesetzt hatten.

Es war eine ungewohnt stille Zeit im Haus der Weaslys; zum einen weil Fred und George

zusammen mehr Lärm machen, als eine Bande wildgewordener Hippogreifs und zum anderen, weil Ginny zumindest für einen gewissen Zeitraum das Glück hatte, keine Dinge sehen zu müssen, die sie nicht sehen wollte und auch vor den lauten, ekstatischen Lustschreien, die durch ihre dünne Wände drangen, blieb Ginny verschont.

George vermisste Fred sehr in dieser Zeit- doch was er daraufhin tat, hätte Ginny niemals von ihm erwartet und es verpasste der größtenteils von Neugier geprägten Faszination, die sie für Fred und Georges Geheimnis empfand, einen bitteren Dämpfer...

Ginny wollte damals nur runtergehen, um ihrer Mutter ihren ersten mit Müh und Not gestrickten Schal zu zeigen, als sie aus dem Zimmer von Fred und George ein lautes Quietschen vernahm. Die Tür stand einen großen Spalt offen und sie musste nicht näher rangehen um zu sehen, was dort vor sich ging- den halbfertigen rotbraunen Schal in den zittrigen Händen, stand die zehnjährige Ginny angespannt am Fuß der Treppe und konnte ihre Augen, von dem verstörenden Bild was sich ihr bot, nicht abwenden.

Sie sah den damals 11-jährigen Ron, wie er, die nackten Arme und Beine ausgebreitet über Georges Bett lag- seine kastanienbraunen Pyjamahosen lagen achtlos am Fuße des Bettes. Neben Ron lag George, der ihn aus glühenden und lüsternen Augen ansah und Rons Penis so schnell er konnte auf und abrubbelte. Ron wimmerte und versuchte den Arm seines älteren Bruders abzuwehren; doch George war stärker und bewegte und drückte erbarmungslos weiterhin Rons Penis, ohne seine heftigen Proteste zu beachten. Ron schüttelte die ganze Zeit den Kopf und schrie immer wieder leise ,,Bitte, bitte!" während Fred ihn heftig küsste und sich stöhnend noch enger an ihn presste und mit der Zungenspitze über seinen Hals fuhr..

Der Moment schien Ewigkeiten zu dauern und hatte nichts von der Faszination, die Ginny damals am heissen Junitag bei Fred und George gespürt hatte- diesmal war es ein beklemmendes und unangenehmes Gefühl und sie verspürte auf einmal Angst, Ekel und einen heftigen Anflug von Furcht, bei dem Gedanken daran, was da grade mit Ron passierte. Sie war sich sicher, dass Ron nicht wusste, warum George das mit ihm tat- sie sah nur Rons schmerzverzerrten Gesichtsausdruck und wusste, dass er wollte, dass George aufhörte. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit gelang es Ginny schließlich, sich mit wild klopfendem Herzen von der Tür loszureissen und sie rannte geräuschvoll die knarrenden Treppen zu ihren Eltern in die Küche hinunter, in der Hoffnung, das George das Geräusch aufschrecken und er von Ron ablassen würde. Es war das erste, einzige und letzte Mal, dass sie Ron bei diesen Dingen involviert sah und sie hoffte inständig, immer wenn sie den Geräuschen nebenan lauschte, dass dies so bleiben würde.

Ginny wusste nach einiger Zeit sogar WANN die Zwillinge zusammen in ihr Zimmer gingen, um es dort miteinander ,,zu machen". Denn Fred und George, von Natur aus sehr dynamisch und lebhaft, hielten ihre ,,Sitzungen" mehr als nur einmal am Tag- meistens fing es frühmorgens an, kaum dass sie erwacht waren und der Morgentau an den alten Fensterläden des Fuchsbaus hing, manchmal auch am späten Nachmittag nochmal oder am Abend und oft hörte Ginny ihr Stöhnen und Schreien mitten in der Nacht noch. Glasklar war auf jeden Fall, dass die beiden Frühaufsteher sein mussten, wie sie ironisch dachte.

Seit Ginny jedoch in Hogwarts angefangen hatte, hatte sie diese Vorfälle ganz aus ihrem Gedächtnis verdrängt- aber es hatte damals in ihrem ersten Schuljahr eine Person gegeben, vor der sie es nicht geheim gehalten hatte und Ginny überkam immer noch ein großer, fast panischer Scham als sie darüber nachdachte, was sie Tom Riddle alles geschrieben und anvertraut hatte- über ihre eigene Unsicherheit, Schüchternheit, darüber dass ihre Brüder sie triezten und wobei sie sie erwischt hatte..und in diesen Momenten dankte Ginny Harry innerlich auf Knien, dass er das Buch damals zerstört hatte und auch sonst niemand mehr die Geheimnisse lesen konnte, die Ginny der Erinnerung von Lord Voldemort damals anvertraut hatte.

Nach einiger Zeit verblassten die Vorfälle, die sie damals in ihrer eigenen Familie beobachtet hatte, zu gesichtslosen Erinnerungsfetzen und irgendwann vergruben sie sich tief in ihrem Unterbewusstsein zusammen mit ihrer Schwärmerei für Harry Potter.

Doch es sollte nicht allzu lange dauern, bis diese Erinnerungen wie bösartige Dämonen wieder Besitz von Ginny Weasly ergreifen würden..


	4. Geschwisterliebe

**2\. Geschwisterliebe**

Der Oktober zog über das Land und bedeckte den Boden mit goldgelbem, rostrotem Laub und dunkelroten Kastanien, die auf den Pfaden leuchteten als wären sie dort hingemalt wurden. Die Luft wurde würziger, frischer und der Himmel wechselte von dunkelblau zu bleigrau und wieder zurück. Nirgends schien der Herbst jedoch deutlicher als auf dem Hof und im Fuchsbau; sei es, weil der Herbst und Frühling die besondere Zeit für Hexen war, oder einfach nur, weil sich die Haarfarbe der Weaslys so heftig mit dem schimmernden Rotbraun der Rostkastanien biss, die zu Tausenden verstreut über dem Hof lagen. Doch am Ende des Tages war von dem goldenen Schimmer, den der Herbst über das kleine Dorf in St. Ottery Catchpole legte nicht mehr viel übrig- es dämmerte schon, als sich die Haustür des Fuchsbaus öffnete und eine kleine, rothaarige Gestalt in das goldene Licht der draußen angebrachten Petroleumlampen trat. Vor Anstrengung ächzend und keuchend schleppte sie mit beiden Händen einen großen Holzkorb langsam über den Hof.

Die fünfzehnjährige Ginny war auf dem Weg in die Waschküche der Weaslys um dort ihre dreckige Wäsche zu waschen; sie hatte nichts mehr im Kleiderschrank, was sie noch tragen konnte, es sei denn sie wollte die nächsten Tage in einem alten, pinken T-Shirt von sich rumlaufen wo draufstand ,,I`m your little Love Potion!". Fred und George würden sich garnicht mehr einkriegen, wenn sie sie darin sehen würden!

Angespornt von diesen unangenehmen Gedanken hievte sie sich stöhnend den schweren und randvollen Wäschekorb noch höher auf die Schulter und erreichte mit leicht wankenden Schritten schließlich die kleine Hütte hinter dem Hühnerstall, in die Mrs. Weasly zwei Waschmaschinen und einen Wäschetrockner hineingestellt hatte. Normalerweise hielt Molly Weasly nicht viel von den Erfindungen der Muggel; seit sie aber eingesehen hatte, dass die Wäsche ihrer Kinder sich irgendwie ,,duftiger" und ,,weicher" anfühlte, wenn man sie in der Waschmaschine wusch, hatte sie sich zur Freude ihres Mannes Arthur erbarmt und mit ihm zusammen eine Waschküche eingerichtet.

Als Ginny unter angestrengtem Keuchen die Tür erreichte und grade erleichtert die Klinke herunterdrücken wollte, hielt sie plötzlich inne. Unter dem lauten Rattern der Waschmaschinen hörte sie unverkennbar die Stimmen von Fred und George heraus. Einen verwirrten Moment lang fragte sich Ginny, warum sie sich in der Waschküche unterhielten, wo sich doch genauso gut in ihr Zimmer gehen konnten, doch der Aufschrei von einem der beiden gab ihrem Unterbewusstsein die Antwort, die sie schon in dem Sekundenteil geahnt hatte, in dem sie hörte, dass sie in der Waschküche waren. ,,OH JA! FUCK...JAA!", schrie Fred (oder George?) auf und Ginny zuckte innerlich heftig zusammen. Der Wäschekorb wurde schwerer in ihren Armen. ,,Ernsthaft..?", fragte sie sich fassungslos. ,,Jetzt...?" Doch es gab keinen Zweifel- die Zwillinge waren heftig miteinander zugange- genauso wie sie es schon vor Jahren gewesen waren.

Ginny ließ fast den Wäschekorb fallen, während die Vergangenheit sich prompt einen Weg nach oben aus ihrem Unterbewusstsein bahnte; Fred und George, die Geräusche morgens, nachmittags und spätnachts; Ron in Georges Bett, Georges Gier die er im Gesicht hatte und Rons Verzweiflung...sie dachte es hätte aufgehört...sie dachte, sie hätten diese Erlebnisse miteinander begraben...Ginny klammerte sich fest an dem Holzbottich fest, der bedrohlich schwankte; in ihren Armen und Schultern zog es vor heftigen Schmerzen, als sie vorsichtig einen Schritt näher an die große Betontür trat, gefangen zwischen düsterer Faszination und dem Bedürfnis ins Haus zurückzukehren. Sie fühlte sich sofort zurück in die Vergangenheit versetzt wo sie mit 9 Jahren an dem heissen Juli-Tag verschreckt durch den Türspalt gelugt hatte; doch es war Oktober, sie war fünfzehn und doch war die Breite des Spalts dieselbe; das Bild zu ähnlich dem, dass sie damals mit neun Jahren gesehen hatte- und heisse Scham ergoss sich wie Lava über Ginny und dennoch konnte sie nicht wegsehen, während sie den Wäschekorb zitternd auf den Boden stellte und durch den Türspalt in die kleine Waschküche hineinsah.

Der kleine Schuppen wurde hell von einer riesigen Deckenlampe beleuchtet, deren grelles Licht genau auf Fred und George fiel, was Ginny groteskerweise an eine Theatervorstellung erinnerte. Sie tauschten grade tiefe Zungenküsse aus und sie konnte deren Verlangen und Lust aufeinander spüren- sexuelle Anspannung war im ganzen Raum vorhanden und die Dämpfe, die aus dem kaputten Trockner kamen verstärkten diesen Eindruck nur noch. Die beiden rothaarigen Zwillinge schienen die Welt um sich herum vergessen zu haben. Fred biss George in den Hals während er mit seiner einen Hand heftig in seinem Schritt rumdrückte und massierte während Fred mit flinken und fahrigen Händen Georges Hose öffnete und seinen Penis herausholte. Ginny gab einen ächzenden Laut von sich und presste sich danach sofort erschrocken die Hand auf den Mund, doch ihre Zwilingsbrüder hörten sie nicht; George hatte Freds Hose grade ebenfalls im gleichen Moment aufgerissen und ungeduldig den Penis seines Bruders hervorgeholt, der mit einem lauten Aufstöhnen den Kopf zurückwarf. George stolperte mit einem Krachen gegen die Waschmaschine (Ginnys Herz machte einen Satz) als Fred ihn schubste und sich halb über ihn lehnte, während sie sich gegenseitig stimulierten; doch diesmal geschah das nicht langsam und lustvoll wie damals, sondern beide waren hart und fordernd, fast aggressiv. Noch während Fred Georges Penis massierte, ging er in die Hocke und nahm Georges Penis in den Mund.

Ginny machte kein Geräusch mehr, während sie verstört ihre Zwillingsbrüderbeobachtete. Da stand sie, hinter dem Türspalt der Waschküche, in ihrem zu großen dunkelgrauen T-Shirt, über das ihre langen roten Haare fielen, mit heissen Wangen, die sich unnatürlich von ihrer blassen Haut abhoben und beobachtete ihre Zwillingsbrüder beim Sex. In ihrer Schockstarre registrierte sie fast sachlich, dass sich ihre Körper verändert hatten und Ginny war überrascht wie die sonst so ungestümen Hände der beiden, so zärtlich streicheln konnten.

Fred saugte George so exzessiv und hart an der Eichel, das ein lautes wiederhallendes Schmatzen durch die Waschküche hallte. George schrie vor Schmerz und Lust auf und kratzte mit den Fingernägeln über seinen Nacken. Er fing an sich unter Fred zu winden, zappelte mit den Beinen und stöhnte ekstatisch. Seine breite Brust hob und senkte sich heftig und sein Unterleib zuckte heftig in Freds Gesicht. Dieser legte genießerisch den Kopf in den Nacken, fuhr mit der Zungenspitze über Georges Eichel und Ginny konnte heftige Bisspuren an seinem Hals erkennen.

Sie wollte wegsehen, weggehen und sich dann am liebsten übergeben, doch sie konnte nicht,- es schien als wären ihre Fußsohlen am Boden festgewachsen. Stocksteif und starr stand sie hinter der Tür, mit einem Ausdruck tiefer Verstörtheit in den glänzend-grünen Augen. Immer noch gefangen von dem Szenario was sich ihr bot, hörte sie die Schritte hinter sich nicht, die durch das raschelnde Herbstlaub auf die Waschküche zusteuerten- und dann schrie sie heftig auf, als sie spürte wie eine große Hand sich von hinten zwischen ihre Beine krallte, ihren Körper an sich presste und ihr gleichzeitig versuchte den Mund zuzuhalten.

Instinktiv versuchte sie sich umzudrehen und zu treten; dabei stieß sie gegen den Wäschekorb und die gesamte Schmutzwäsche landete mit einem lauten PLATSCH in einer moorähnlichen Regenpfütze vor der kleinen Scheune. Ginny traten Tränen in die Augen vor Schmerz; grade wollte sie anfangen richtig laut zu schreien, da hielt sie plötzlich inne. Der Duft eines Menschen stieg ihr in die Nase..ein Mensch den sie schon jahrelang kannte..,,RON?! Ron, was zum...-!", schrie Ginny entsetzt und glaubte sich einem Herzinfarkt nahe, während Ron Weaslys Hände sich zwischen ihre Beine gruben. Sie versuchte ihm panisch und verstört auszuweichen, doch Ron presste seine Hand auf ihrem Mund und drückte sie unbarmherzig an sich. ,,PSSCHT!", zischte er und seine Hand fuhr grob und fahrig über ihre linke Brust in Ginnys Jeanshose zwischen ihre Schenkel und seine Finger fanden ihren Klit. Ginny wurde die Kehle eng. ,,Es ist ein Witz..", dachte sie plötzlich in ihrer verständnislosen und verwirrten Panik. ,,Ron hat es sicher mit Fred und George geplant..es ist nichts weiter als einer ihrer üblen Streiche..ihr Bruder würde ihr so etwas niemals ernsthaft antun.." Der wahre unterbewusste Gedanke erreichte Ginny nicht, während sie sich in Rons Armen versteifte und versuchte, sich gegen die dunklen Gefühle zu verschliessen die ihr Herz ereilten, während er anfing ihre Klitoris durch ihren weissen Slip hindurch zu streicheln und seine sommersprossige Wange an ihre drückte, während sie beide die Zwillinge in der Waschküche beobachtete, die von dem Aufruhr scheinbar nichts mitbekommen hatten.

,,Warum tut er das?!" schrie es heftig und panisch in Ginnys Gedanken und übertönte alles andere was auf sie einströmte. ,,Es ist nur ein Witz, ein kleiner Witz...ein Fred & George-Scherz..", mischte sich eine andere Stimme in Ginnys Kopf ein, doch keine von beiden wirkte auch nur im Entferntesten beruhigend auf sie. Eine dunkle Ahnung tastete sich innerlich in ihr Bewusstsein; die Ahnung, das Fred und George niemals mit so etwas scherzen würden; das Ron ihr niemals so etwas tun würde- und doch stand er hier und fasste sie an einer Stelle an, die sie selbst kaum berührt hatte. ,,Ron..", flüsterte sie weinerlicher Stimme- eine Stimme, die sie zuletzt mit zehn Jahren von sich gehört hatte. ,,Ron, lass mich bitte los..." Doch Ron schien sie nicht zu hören- genauso hypnotisiert wie sie es selbst vor einigen Sekunden gewesen war, starrte er auf das sich immer noch vergnügende Zwillingspaar, die beide grade den Höhepunkt erreicht hatten.

George ejakulierte grade schreiend vor Lust in Freds geöffnetem Mund und von beiden Penissen spritzte weisse, schmierige Paste auf den schmutzig gefliesten Küchenboden. Beide Zwillinge kamen ekstatisch und hielten sich einige Sekunden lang fest; die Waschküche stank nach Schweiss und Ejakulat. Fred und George lehnten sich keuchend gegen die Waschmaschinen und grinsten aneinander breit an

Plötzlich gab Ron Ginny von hinten einen kräftigen Schubs und sie stolperte durch die Tür hinein in die Waschküche. Ron packte sie hart am Oberarm, hielt sie fest und zerrte sie auf die Beine. Ginny blickte ihn mit großen, verwirrten Augen an. Ihr Herz sank ihr plötzlich in die Hose; und sie versuchte sich krampfhaft an dem Gedanken festzuhalten, dass das wahrscheinlich alles nur ein schlechter Scherz war. Gleich würden alle sie auslachen, sagen dass sie reingefallen wäre, und dass sie sowas nie mit ihr machen würden..doch warum wurde sie das Gefühl nicht lodass hier etwas faul war? Ginny lächelte Ron schwach an und in ihr brannte die Hoffnung, er würde sie gleich loslassen; doch ihr Bruder verstärkte den Griff um ihren Arm noch und grinste sie breit an; in seinen Augen war keine Wärme.

Fred und George schnellten erschrocken herum anhand des plötzlichen Geräuschs und rote Flecken bildeten sich auf ihren sommersprossigen Wangen; als sie erkannten, dass es Ginny und Ron waren, atmeten beide in einem Stoß aus und grinsten sie an. Es schien ihnen weder peinlich zu sein, dass ihre Hosen noch offen waren, noch schienen sie Ginnys verängstigten Gesichtsausdruck zu bemerkten geschweige denn, dass Ron Ginny so fest am Arm packte, als hätte er demnächst vor ihr diesen zu brechen.

,,Was ist los?", fragte Fred und wischte sich lässig den Mund ab, als hätte er grade einen Schluck Kürbissaft getrunken. Er blickte fragend von Ron zu Ginny. ,,Fred und George müssen mir helfen", dachte Ginny zuversichtlich und sie blickte Ron entschlossen an. ,,Lass meinen Arm los, Ron!", sagte sie mit fester Stimme, doch Ron reagierte nicht und grinste Fred wissend zu. Keiner sagte ein Wort; die Luft war dicker als kalte Vanillesoße. Nur das Flattern der Motten war zu hören, die mittlerweile ihren Weg aus der schwarzen Nacht in die Waschküche gefunden hatten. George streckte sich, setzte sich auf eine der großen Waschmaschine und sah Ron stirnrunzelnd an. ,,Spucks aus. Was hat unsere kleine Schwester getan? Hat sie unsere Besen zu Schrott geflogen?"

,,Sie hat euch mal wieder beobachtet", sagte Ron grinsend und zwinkerte Ginny zu, die ihre Ohren nicht traute. George zog überrascht die Augenbrauen nach oben, dann rutschte er von der Waschmaschine und blickte seine kleine Schwester belustigt an. ,,Schon wieder? Ginny, das ist nicht das erste Mal dass du aus ausspionierst, denk nicht wir wissen es nicht-", sagte er und ahmte einen Tonfall nach, der sehr nach Percy klang, während er mit seinem Zeigefinger vor Ginnys Nase herumwedelte. ,,Aber keine Sorge, wir wissen deine Neugier mehr zu schätzen, als du es dir vorstellen kannst!"

Ginny wurde schwindelig und das unheilvolle Gefühl, was sie die ganze Zeit versuchte unter Kontrolle zu halten, brach über sie herein. Wenn DAS ein Scherz sein sollte (und das war nur der Versuch einer Verleudmung dessen dass es keiner war) dann war er mehr als schlecht..und obwohl es nur ihre Brüder waren, die vor ihr standen, kamen sie ihr plötzlich vor wie Fremde. Da half es auch nicht, dass Ron sie immer noch im Schraubstockgriff um ihren Oberarm gepackt hielt und wissend von einem Ohr zum anderen grinste. Sie schienen auf irgendwas zu warten; vielleicht darauf dass sie hier komplett ausrastete. Ginny wurde speiübel und ein großer Kloß machte sich in ihrem Hals breit. ,,Ich bin nur gekommen um meine Sachen zu waschen..", sagte sie mit leiser, dünner Stimme und versuchte sich aus Rons Griff zu befreien, der laut auflachte. ,,Lass mich los, RON!" Sie versuchte wütend aufzuschreien, doch aus ihrem Mund kam nur ein schwächlicher Klagelaut. Sie wollte sich losreissen, doch Ron hielt sie mit Leichtigkeit fest, griff sie um ihre Hüfte, hob sie hoch und presste sie an sich. Wut kam Ginny nun zur Hilfe und sie schrie und fauchte wie eine wütende Katze. Wütend trat sie um sich und schlug auf Ron ein, der wie Fred und George lachte und amüsiert grinste. ,,LASS- MICH- LOS!"

Ginny war den Tränen nahe und mit wegbrechender Stimme schrie sie: ,,LASS MICH LOS, ICH WOLLTE NICHTS! ICH WERDE MUM UND DAD NICHTS DAVON SAGEN, KEIN STERBENSWÖRTCHEN!" Ginny sah nur durch einen dünnen Schleier Tränen, wie Fred Ron leicht zunickte und schließlich ließ er sie los. Alle drei verließen wortlos die Waschküche und ließen Ginny zurück, die zitternd, schockiert und weinend an der Waschmaschine herunterglitt.


	5. Allein im Fuchsbau

**3\. Allein im Fuchsbau**

Ginny weinte fast eine Stunde lang in die hohlen Hände hinein; sie fühlte sich wie betäubt und ihr Körper bebte unter ihren tiefen Schluchzern. Ihre Arme und Beine waren eiskalt und mittlerweile von den Mücken zerstochen, doch Ginny war es gleich; etwas zwischen ihr und ihren Brüdern war zerbrochen, das wusste sie und wie ein Kind wünschte sie sich, dass sie nur einen Alptraum gehabt hatte, dass sie in Wahrheit immer noch in ihrem Zimmer in ihrer rotkarierten Tagesdecke eingeschlafen war und ihre Mutter sie gleich wecken würde, um ihr zu sagen, dass sie noch ihre Wäsche waschen musste, bevor es dunkel wurde. Doch der drückende und unbarmherzige Schmerz, der in Ginnys Arm pochte fühlte sich nach schrecklicher Wirklichkeit an; genau wie ihr Unterleib, der von Rons unbarmherzigen Berührungen vor Scham brannte.

Vielleicht meinten sie es nicht so.. meldete sich eine zaghafte und hoffnungsvolle Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Fred und George setzen gelegentlich mal einen Fuß über die emotionalen Grenzen anderer Menschen...Doch die kleine rothaarige Hexe wusste, dass dies nur ein kläglicher Versuch ihres Unterbewusstseins war, sie vor der Wahrheit zu schützen, die sie nicht begreifen konnte und gleichzeitig auch nicht begreifen wollte. Aber was haben sie dir denn eigentlich getan? meldete sich nun eine andere, herrische Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Sie haben dich nur ein wenig festgehalten..das tun sie doch auch sonst, wenn sie dich ärgern..sei nicht so eine Memme!

Ginny schloss die Augen und legte den Kopf auf ihre Arme. Ihre Tränen verebbten langsam und der eiserne Knoten, der wie ein Geschwür um ihr Herz herum pochte, lockerte sich langsam. ,,Eigentlich haben sie mir ja wirklich nichts getan", dachte sie und trotz dem, dass sie wieder klarer sehen konnte, klang dieser Satz in ihrem Kopf wie blanker Hohn. ,,Vielleicht wollte Ron mich nicht so anfassen und hat mich einfach an der falschen Stelle erwischt. Und Fred und George haben mich daraufhin eben ein wenig leiden lassen weil ich sie beobachtet hab..vielleicht wollten sie mir wirklich nur eine Lektion erteilen.."

Manchmal neigen Menschen dazu, schlimme Dinge die ihnen passiert sind, zu verklären um sich vor der unbarmherzigen Realität zu schützen, die ihre Gedanken noch nicht erfassen können. Genau das tat Ginny jetzt; natürlich gab es keine Entschuldigung für das was Ron getan hatte und doch war sie überzeugt davon, dass sie in ihrer Aufregung die Situation einfach falsch interpretiert hatte..ihre Brüder würden ihr doch niemals wehtun! Sie würde eben einfach so tun, als wäre das nicht passiert und morgen sähe die Welt sicher wieder anders aus...

Während Ginnys Kopf noch auf ihren Armen ruhte und sie versuchte, ruhig ein und auszuatmen, spürte sie plötzlich einen warmen Lufthauch neben sich und sah von ihren Armen auf. Neben ihr auf dem Boden vor dem riesigen Wäschetrockner war ein Patronus in Gestalt eines riesigen Bären aufgetaucht, der aufgebracht und herrisch mit der Stimme von Mrs. Weasly sprach. ,,Ginny, wo bleibst du?! Du bist schon seit zwei Stunden in der Waschküche- es ist mir wirklich egal wieviel Wäsche du noch vor dir hast, es ist bereits zehn Uhr und du kommst jetzt rein!" Sobald der Patronus das letzte Wort gesprochen hatte, löste er sich auf und verschwand in einem blauen Dunst in dem indigoblauen Nachthimmel hinaus. Ginny starrte ihm ein paar Sekunden hinterher und erhob sich dann schwerfällig vom Boden der Waschküche. Sie fühlte sich auf einmal erschöpft und sehr müde; der emotionale Zusammenbruch hatte sie viel Energie gekostet. In sehnsüchtigen Gedanken an eine heisse Dusche und ihr warmes kuscheliges Bett sammelte sie draußen die dreckige und (mittlerweile) auch schlammige Schmutzwäsche aus der großen Moorpfütze, warf alles in die Waschmaschine und lief dann eilig, müde, erschöpft und im festen Versuch keinen Gedanken mehr an den heutigen Abend zu verschwenden, über den laubbedeckten Hof zurück zum Haus.

Ginny versuchte die Geschehnisse am Abend in der Waschküche zu vergessen, aber es fiel ihr sichtlich schwer. Sie kannte ihre Brüder so nicht; natürlich Fred und George waren höchstwahrscheinlich sexsüchtig und ziemlich verrückt; aber so sehr? Und Ron, von dem sie immer dachte er sei ruhig und unschuldig? Vielleicht wollten sie sie auch nur erschrecken oder hatten sich mit ihr einen schlechten Scherz erlaubt- ja, das war es! Sie wollten sie verängstigen damit sie ihren Eltern nichts davon sagte. Natürlich und sie hatten Ron in ihren Plan involviert. Je mehr Ginny darüber nachdachte, desto logischer schien ihr der Gedanke ,,Klar, Mum und Dad würden es höchstwahrscheinlich NICHT gutheissen, was Fred und George taten. Sie wollten nur den richtigen Moment abwarten, um mir klar zu machen, dass ich ihnen nichts sagen soll!" Das Ron ihr zwischen die Beine und an den Busen gegriffen hatte, verdrängte sie erfolgreich nach ganz hinten und klammerte sich an die Lösung ihrer Grübeleien; das Fred und George sie ganz einfach ein wenig ängstigen wollten, als Rache für ihre Spionage-Aktion.

Im Fuchsbau schien das Leben wieder normal; die Zwillinge und Ron waren ungewöhnlich hilfsbereit und freundlich gegenüber Ginny, was sie in ihrer Ansicht bestärkte dass es nur eine Warnung im Gewand eines (schlechten) Scherzes gewesen war. Sie bekam es immer noch mit, dass Fred und George nach wie vor Sex miteinander hatten, aber das taten sie immerhin schon seit Jahren...weshalb machte sie sich überhaupt so einen großen Kopf? Sie hatte eine Menge Hausaufgaben zu erledigen! Snape würde sie erwürgen, wenn sie ihren Aufsatz über die ,,20 Anwendungen den Sud des Todes zuzubereiten" nicht abgab. Und so machte sie sich über den Rest der Woche an ihre Hausaufgaben und langsam was in der Waschküche vorgefallen war...

Eines Morgens machte Molly Weasly ihren Kindern ein ungewöhnlich leckeres und gutes Frühstück, während Arthur Weasly auf dem alten und ramponierten Sofa saß und ständig nervös auf die Uhr sah. ,,Ich und euer Vater gehen heute zu Xenophilius Lovegoods Geburtstag", erklärte sie, während Fred, George, Ron und Ginny die Pfannkuchen mit Schokoladensirup verspeisten. ,,Tschu den Lovegoodsch? Bischt du sischer dasch ihr auf den Geburtschtag von ihm wollt? Wahrscheinlisch hat er ne Menge gruschelige Geschtalten eingeladen", sagte Ron mit vollem Mund. ,,Wenn du nochmal mit vollem Mund sprichst, dann wirst du auf Diät gesetzt, junger Mann!", sagte Molly energisch. ,,Ja, Mr. Lovegood hat ein paar... interessante Gegenstände die er eurem Vater unbedingt zeigen will!" Sie konnte den missbilligenden Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht nicht ganz verbergen. ,,Danach werden wir noch nach Hogsmeade in ,,Die drei Besen" gehen, dort feiert Rosmerta heute ihren 30.! Wir werden nicht vor Mitternacht zurück sein! Ich will dass ihr euch benehmt-" und sie blickte Fred und George mit strengem Blick an. ,,Mum!", sagte Fred, schluckte hastig sein Rührei herunter und bekam einen Hustenanfall. George schlug ihm auf den Rücken und antwortete. ,,Natürlich benehmen wir uns! Wann haben wir uns jemals nicht benommen? Müssten wir uns nicht eher um euch Sorgen machen, dass ihr nachher von den Lovegoods mit irgendwas Schlibbrigem zurückkommt?!" Mr. Weasly feixte und Mrs. Weasly musste gegen ihren Willen lächeln, obwohl etwas leicht Misstrauisches in ihrem Blick lag, wie immer wenn sie Fred und George Regeln erläuterte. ,,Keine Sorge, Kinder! Zum Abend bringen wir was zu essen mit- bis dahin steht etwas im Ofen, ihr müsst nur-" ,,Sie wissen wie es geht, Molly!" sagte Mr. Weasly ungeduldig. ,,Wir lassen sie nicht das erste Mal allein! Nun komm schon, der Portschlüssel geht in 10 Minuten!"

Arthur Weasly stand schon in der Tür; er trug einen roten neuen Reiseumhang und schwarze glänzend polierte Schuhe. ,,Nun gut!" Molly küsste ihre Kinder, rückte vor dem Spiegel ihren brandneuen dunkelvioletten Hexenhut grade und nach ewigen ,,Passt auf Ginny auf!"- ,,Lasst die Finger vom Besenschuppen!" und ,,Bis nachher" waren sie endlich weg und Ginny war mit ihren Brüdern allein.

,,Naja", sagte George, stand auf, rieb sich den Bauch und gähnte. ,,Wir gehen dann nach oben und machen noch ein kleines Nickerchen!"

Er warf Ron einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu, den er begriffsstutzig erwiederte bis Fred ihm auf den Fuß trat. ,,Ahhhhjaaaa...ich glaub ich werd dann auch mal nach oben und schlafen...bis dann, Ginny!" Und alle drei rannten im Laufschritt die Treppen rauf und ließen Ginny verwirrt am Tisch zurück.

Freds Augen glänzten vor Begeisterung. ,,Ginnys Zeit ist JETZT gekommen...", erklärte er George und Ron, die sich träge auf seinem Bett fläzten. ,,Ist ganz gut, denn ich bin mit einem kleinen Problem aufgewacht-", sagte Ron grinsend und deutete auf seine Hose, die eine deutliche Ausbeulung aufwies. ,,Dann lasst uns gehen..gleich!", sagte George.

Fred, George und Ron schlichen in Ginnys Zimmer, öffneten leise die Tür und suchten ohne ein winziges Geräusch zu machen, den kleinen Raum mit ihren Augen ab, als sie Ginnys Kleidung erblickten, die achtlos auf dem Boden lag. George hob ihren schwarzen Slip auf, drückte sein Gesicht hinein und sog mit einem lauten ,,Ahhhhh..." den Duft ein. Fred ging zu der Tür von Ginnys Badezimmer, presste ein Ohr dagegen und formte grinsend mit den Fingern ein O zu den anderen Weasly-Brüdern, als er hörte dass das Wasser abgestellt wurde.

Dann stellte er sich hinter den Türrahmen. Sie hörten Ginnys Husten aus dem Badezimmer und die Schritte der kleinen Füße, die immer näher kamen. Und dann öffnete sich die Tür und Ginny, nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet, wusste kaum wie ihr geschah als sie von George hart um die Hüfte gepackt und halb hochgehoben wurde; sie schrie erschreckt auf und strampelte als sich Georges lange Finger so in das Handtuch krallten, dass es oben wegrutschte und einen Großteil ihrer Brüste freilegte.

Ginny trat nach George, bis er sie schnaufend, härter als gewollt, auf den Boden warf. Bevor sie sich aufrichten konnte, packte er ihren Arm, zog sie daran nach oben und presste sie vor sich wie ein Schutzschild, als er sie halb in ihr Schlafzimmer schubste. Ginny spürte wie sich in ihren Augen Tränen sammelten und sie nahm die Gänsehaut, die ihren Körper erfasste nur unbewusst wahr. ,,George...", sagte sie mit erstickte Stimme und sah ihn anklagend an, bis ihr auffiel das Fred und Ron auch im Raum waren. Die Luft war dick wie gefrorenes Wasser und Stille durchflutete wie Eiswasser den Raum, als stünden anstatt von Menschen Dementoren in Ginnys Zimmer. Tropfnass und zitternd stand sie in der Tür ihres Zimmers und versuchte ihre Brüste und ihre Scham mit der Hand zu bedecken, während George triumphierend grinsend hinter ihr stand und wie eine Flagge das weisse Badehandtuch schwenkte. Als Ginny zaghaft die Hand nach ihm ausstreckte und vergeblich zu lächeln versuchte, schüttelte er feixend den Kopf und hielt es noch höher. Ron und Fred sahen sie gierig an, ihre Augen weiteten sich und wanderten von oben nach unten über ihre Brüste, die sie vergeblich mit einer Hand zu bedecken versuchte und runter zu der Spalte, aus der das Wasser bis zu ihren Schenkeln hinunterlief.

Ginny schluckte; der Hals tat ihr weh und ihr lauter Atem übertönte die Stille in dem Raum, die lauter schien als jedes andere Geräusch. Sie konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen und blickte verunsichert von Fred zu George und von George zu Ron. Sie klammerte sich an den rettenden Gedanken, dass das alles nur ein Scherz von ihnen war...wenn auch ein extrem bösartiger. Ginnys Fußsohlen rutschten leicht auf ihrem Holzfußboden als sie einen kleinen Schritt nach vorne macht und sich auf die Unterlippe biss, unschlüssig was sie nun tun sollte. Die eiskalte Wahrheit überkam sie plötzlich und schlug ihr ins Gesicht; so unbarmherzig und schrie sie an, dass das alles kein dummer Scherz war...

Ron stand auf; selbst für ihn, der seine Schwester solange kannte, war ihre Figur überwältigend. Ginny war klein mir ihren 1.65, wie alle Frauen in der Familie Weasly, aber sie hatte volle, wunderschöne Kurven, große Brüste, einen schönen runden Hintern. Ihre kleinen Nippel waren vor Kälte ganz hart und ein Wassertropfen rann an zwischen ihren Brüsten bis zu ihrem Bauchnabel runter. Ron stellte sich genau vor sie, bis er nur noch Zentimeter von ihr entfernt war. Ginny wich ängstlich zurück und stieß gegen Fred, der seinen Arm fest um ihre Schultern legte und sie grinsend an sich presste. Ron fing an seinen harten Penis durch seine Pyjamahose zu massieren.

,,Sei nicht so weinerlich, Ginny", flüsterte Fred ihr ins Ohr, während Ginny Ron wie hypnotisiert anstarrte. Sie spürte wie Freds Stimme vor Erregung zitterte und sie spürte die Härte von seinem Penis an der Spalte ihres Hinterns. ,,Bedeck dich nicht!" Ginny konnte sich nicht rühren. Immer noch versuchte sie ihre Brüste und ihre Spalte zu bedecken. Tränen rannen ihr über die Wangen wie Sturzbäche. ,,GINNY!", sagte Fred zornig und riss ihre Arme nach hinten, dass sie vor Schmerz aufschrie. ,,HÖR AUF DEINEN GROSSEN BRUDER!"

,,Ja, hör auf dich so anzustellen", sagte Ron heiser und holte seinen Penis raus. Er war geschwollen und rot, so erregt war er und er begann ihn schneller zu massieren. George trat leise an Ginny und Fred heran und drückte Fred leicht beiseite, sodass sie beide genau hinter Ginny standen. George beugte sich zu Ginny runter und fuhr ihr mit der Zungenspitze über den Hals während er ihre eine Brust in die Hand nahm und sie schnell drückte und massierte. Ginny spürte wie Georges Speichel an ihrem Hals wie Feuer hinunterlief und die Scham brannte in ihr und sie stieß ein Schluchzen aus, während sie spürte wie Fred Ginnys andere Brust in die Hand nahm und sie wie George massierte, drückte und zusammenpresste. Er quetschte ihre Nippel und rieb mit seiner Hand drüber, bis sie steil und hart in die Höhe ragten. ,,Ohh Ginny, dass du so geile große Titten hast...!", entfuhr es George laut und stöhenend und seine Stimme bebte und Speichel tropfte von seinen Lippen auf ihre Schulter. Ginny reagierte nicht; sie machte sich klein, stand geduckt da, während George und Fred ihre Brüste bearbeiteten und Ron sich vor ihr seinen Penis wichste. Sein Schwanz stand nach oben, mächtig und von der Eichel perlten die Lusttropfen und fielen mit einem Platschen, laut wie Regentropfen so kam es ihr vor, auf den Boden. Dann fiel er mit einem lauten Stöhnen hinab und Ron fing an, an Ginnys Nippeln zu saugen, sie zu lutschen und drückte ihre Brüste von unten zusammen. Nur das gelegentliche Stöhnen von Fred, George oder Ron war zu hören und die lauten saugenden Geräusche. Ginnys gelegentliches Schluchzen hallte laut im Fuchsbau wieder. Sie fühlte sich krank, unfähig sich zu bewegen. Ihre Organe schienen sich in ihr aufzulösen und die ganze Zeit hatte sie nur einen Gedanken: ,,Warum?! Warum...?"

Ron bewegte seinen Kopf nach unten und küsste ihre Beine, ihre Schenkel, ihre Hüften und ihren Bauch. Seine Hände packten ihre Pobacken und ein lautes Zischen entfuhr ihm als er sie anhob, und seine Fingernägel hineinkrallte. Dann stand er plötzlich auf und genau in demselben Moment, ließen die Zwillinge von ihren Brüsten ab. Zaghaft traute sich Ginny zu denken, es sei vorbei- gleich würden alle drei aus ihrem Zimmer verschwinden, und sie würde hier liegen und in Ruhe sterben können...denn genauso fühlte sie sich. Sie wollte sterben, schlafen, am besten beides gleichzeitig.

Doch noch ehe sie ihren Kopf heben und einen Schritt nach vorne machen konnte, fiel Fred über sie her, riss sie an ihren Armen nach oben und hiefte sie sich über die Schulter. Und plötzlich schossen die Lebensgeister in Ginny und sie konnte spüren wie Adrenalin ihren verstörten Geist wachrüttelte. ,,NEIIIIN!", kreischte sie und strampelte und trat heftig nach Fred. ,,George, hilf mir!", brüllte Fred und George packte Ginnys Beine und sie hievten sie hinüber ins Schlafzimmer der Zwillinge und warfen sie aufs Bett. Ginny schlug um sich; sie traf Ron mit ihrer Faust an der Nase und ein Schwall aus Blut ergoss sich daraus und tropfte auf das schneeweisse Laken. Ron stieß einen Schrei aus und warf sich in rasender Wut auf sie und unter seinem Körpergewicht fühlte sie sich, als würde sie in einem Meer aus dem Geruch nach Blut, altem Sperma und Baumwollaken ertrinken. Ron drückte ihre Arme aufs Bett und sie konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen; ein scharfer Schmerz schoss durch ihre Schulter und sie schrie weinend auf. George drückte ihre Schenkel auseinander und Ron rollte sich von ihr runter, während Fred sofort zur Stelle war und ihre Handgelenke nach hinten wegdrückte. Ron packte Ginny an den Hüften und George hielt mit all seiner Gewalt ihre Schenkel auseinandergedrückt.

,,Ginny, hör auf dagegen zu kämpfen", sagte George und seine Stimme klang grausam belustigt.

,,Komm schon, wir sind deine Brüder! Das ist das Natürlichste der Welt", sagte Fred und strich ihr eine verschwitzte und nasse Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

Ginny wollte sich aufsetzen, doch Fred zog ihr die Handgelenke hinten noch fester nach oben während George sich fast sanft auf sie legte und ihre Brüste liebkoste, ihre Nippel lutschte und sein Gesicht zwischen ihnen vergrub. Er biss sanft in ihre linke Brust und Ginny zuckte heftig zusammen, als sie spürte wie Ron anfing zwischen ihren Beinen ohne Vorwarnung heftig an ihrem Kitzler zu saugen. Er spuckte ihr mit einem lauten und platzendem Geräusch in die Muschi und fing an seinen Speichel auf ihren rosa Schamlippen zu verreiben.

Dann stürzte sich Ron auf sie und attackierte mit seinem Mund ihre ganze Spalte imd stieß ihr zwei Finger in ihr Loch. Ginny schrie laut auf und Fred sagte zornig: ,,Ron! Nicht!" Ginny nutzte den Moment, als Ron kurz auftauchte und schloss ihre Beine.

,,Warum nicht?!", sagte Ron ungeduldig. Fred nickte. ,,Wir machen es erst andersrum!" Ginny konnte sich praktisch von außen betrachten; konnte sehen wie ihr Gesicht weiss wie Zuckerwatte wurde. Nie hatte sie sich sehnlicher gewünscht, einfach disapparieren zu können oder sich sonst irgendwie in Luft aufzulösen. Ein schreckliches Gefühl der Leere übermannte sie, während ihre Gedanken in ihr widerhallten und eine fremde Stimme, die ihre eigene zu sein schien, Ginny dass zeigte, was sie längst wusste und doch nicht sehen wollte- sie wollte nicht sehen, was sie gleich tun musste...

Ron stand auf und zog seine braune Pyjama-Hose aus; sein Penis schien hart wie Stahl und ragte zwischen seinen Eiern hervor, die noch praller hinter dem Penis hervorstanden. ,,Ginny, entspann dich", raunte George, rieb seinen Kopf an ihren Brüsten und kam dann hoch um sie auf den Mund zu küssen. Sie drehte den Kopf weg und presste die Augen fest zusammen, doch Fred der über ihr kniete, drückte ihr Kinn unsanft auf den Mund von George der mit Gewalt mit seiner Zunge in Ginnys Mund fuhr, während Ron versuchte ihre Schenkel auseinanderzudrücken.

Ginny riss die Augen auf und befreite ihren Kopf mit einem Ruck von Georges Mund; sie versuchte verzweifelt Ron abzuwehren, der gierig zwischen ihre Beine starrte und sie versuchte sie mit aller Macht zu schliessen.

,,NEIIIIN!...Ron...NEIIIN BITTE...bitte nicht...RON!...MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM...!"

,,Sie ist nicht hier, du brauchst dir keine Sorgen machten", sagte George sanft.

Ron presste mit einem Ruck ihre Beine auseinander.

,,Bitte! RON! BITTE NICHT! BITTE...BITTE...BITTE...ROOOON!"

,,Verdammt, halt die Klappe!" schrie Ron und Ginny bemerkte in einem kurzen Moment der Überraschung, dass er verängstigt wirkte.

,,Warte, Ron! Sie ist nicht feucht genug, du wirst ihr wehtun, wenn du es jetzt machst- warte noch kurz...", sagte Fred hinter Ginny.

,,ICH KANN NICHT WARTEN! Ich brauch das jetzt!"

Ohne auf Rons Einwände zu achten, rutschte George runter und kniete sich auf den Holzboden, bis er mit dem Gesicht genau zwischen Ginnys Beinen war und fing an ihr den Hügel zu küssen und ihre Spalte abzulecken, bis hoch zu ihrem Kitzler. Doch genau in dem Moment schloss Ginny ihre Schenkel und trat nach George, der aufgebracht zurückwich.

,,Hör auf damit Ginny! Wir wollen nur ein wenig Spaß mit dir haben, als deine Brüder haben wir das verdammte Recht dazu-!", rief er und einen schrecklichen Moment lang hörte er sich genau an wie Molly Weasly. Ginny fühlte sich, als wäre ein Eimer mit Eiswasser über ihr ausgeleert worden.

,,Bitte, George tu es nicht...", sagte sie mit schwacher und zitternder Stimme.

Auf einmal waren ihre Handgelenke frei und während sie den Schmerz spürte, wusste sie dass sie Hämatome davontragen würde, die noch mehrere Wochen sichtbar sein würden. Fred lehnte sich über sie, kroch hinunter und legte sich auf sie. Er küsste ihren Hals, ihre Schultern und die Ansätze ihrer Brüste und fing an mit seiner Zunge über ihren Hals zu fahren. Ginny drehte den Kopf weg, doch Fred nahm ihr Gesicht unsanft in seine Hände und sie sah verschleierte Lust in seinen Augen, als er sagte: ,,Guck mich dabei an, Ginny!"

Ginnys Körper ermattete- ihre Kraftreserven waren erschöpft und sie spürte wie ihr Herz langsamer schlug und spürte, wie sich ihre Seele in ihren Körper zurückzog. Fred rubbelte ihr über den Kitzler und ein kurzes Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht, als er merkte, wie ein bisschen Lustsaft aus ihr herausströmte.

Ginnys Körper brannte innerlich und fror äußerlich, als Fred zuerst leicht eindrang. Sie konnte nicht anders und sah ihm in die Augen; sie musste wissen, ob es wirklich Fred war, ob sie nicht träumte. Und dann in dem Moment stieß Fred heftig in ihre Muschi und der Schmerz war so heftig, groß und stechend, dass es ihr den Atem nahm; Fred stöhnte laut auf und dann fiel er über sie her. Er bewegte sich heftig in ihr, während sie praktisch hören konnte, wie ihr Jungfernhäutchen riss und Blut strömte aus ihr heraus, heiss und klebrig, benetzte das weiße Laken auf dem sie hilflos ihren Brüdern ausgeliefert war. Ihr Unterleib schien sich schmerzhaft mit etwas vollzusogen, während sich Freds Penis in der Enge hin und herbewegte- er stöhnte und schnaufte wie ein Stier, griff ihr in die Haare und sie spürte wie seine Eier gegen ihre Muschi klatschten, während er an ihren flammendroten Haaren zog. George und Ron hatten mittlerweile angefangen sich zu dem Szenario ihren Penis zu wichsen; mit glasig lüsternem Blick standen sie über Ginny und sie konnte spüren wie Lusttropfen auf ihr Gesicht tröpfelten, als wäre es warmer, nasser Regen. ,,AHHHH GINNY!", schrie Fred und er bewegte sich noch schneller in ihr, biss ihr in den Hals und quetschte ihre Handgelenke. Ginny rannten stumme Tränen über die Wangen und vermischten sich mit den Lusttropfen von George und Ron. Freds Gesichtsausdruck war wie der eines Löwen der eine Gazelle erlegt hatte.

Ginny versuchte ihren Kopf auszuschalten. Die Angst war von ihr abgefallen; sie sah auf ihr Poster von ihrer Lieblings-Quidditchmannschaft und versuchte an Quidditch zu denken, während Fred, stöhnend und schwitzend über ihr lag und sie entjungferte. ,,Ich könnte- sie- die ganze Zeit..."- keuchte Fred und plötzlich wurde sein Rythmus von Ron unterbrochen, der ungeduldig dreinblickte. ,,ICH bin jetzt dran!", rief er und schubste Fred zur Seite. ,,WAS SOLL DAS DENN!", schrie Fred ihn an.

,,Ganz einfach, du warst schon zulange drin- ich will jetzt auch mal", sagte Ron und er warf sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf Ginny, dass ihr die Luft wegblieb und rammte seinen Penis unsanft in sie hinein. Von Ron nochmal entjungfert zu werden war 10mal schmerzhafter als von Fred; Ginny schrie wie am Spieß als Ron unbarmherzig zustieß; seine Hände quetschten ihr Blutergüsse in die Brüste, während sie runterwanderten, sich unter Ginnys Körper schoben und sich in ihren Hintern krallten. Er presste ihre Backen im Rythmus seiner Stöße zusammen und sie konnte ihr Becken brechen hören, als er schnell und rücksichtslos in sie hineinstieß, versunken in einem Meer aus böser Lust, Gier und Wut. Ginny sah wie Schwärze und Lichtblitze vor ihren Augen explodierten und sie nahm undeutlich dass noch nicht ganz getrocknete Blut wahr, dass an Rons Nase klebte als er sie an ihrem Kopf nach hinten riss. Rons Geräusche waren wie die eines wilden Tieres; und plötzlich spürte sie eine Hand an ihrem Mund und sah George wie er ihre Wangen schmerzhaft zusammendrückte, dass sie den Mund öffnen musste. Er rammte ihr seinen Penis in den Mund und Ginny würgte und wollte den Kopf wegdrehen, doch George presste Ginnys Kiefer so fest und schmerzhaft zusammen, dass sie den Mund aufbehalten musste und seine Wichssäfte strömten ihr die Kehle hinunter und brannten heiss in ihrem Rachen. Es schien Minuten zu dauern, bis Ron plötzlich laut aufschrie, sich fest in Ginnys Hintern krallte und seine ganzen Säfte in ihre Spalte spritzte. Sein Bauch zog sich zusammen, so heftig kam er und er brüllte wie ein Löwe. Dann keuchte Ron auf und taumelte an Ginnys grüne Zimmerwand um sich dagegenzulehnen. Fred und George kamen fast gleichzeitig; George stöhnte lang und heftig auf und versuchte in Ginnys Mund zu spritzen; traf ihn aber nicht richtig sodass ihr über die Hälfte die Wange hinunterlief. Ginny spuckte und hustete und wischte sich den Mund ab. Dann schloss sie die Augen und bekam kaum noch mit, dass Fred ihr mit einem heftigen Keuchen auf die Brüste spritzte.

Sie fühlte sich sehr schwach und ausgelaugt und sie empfand eine schmerzliche Leere, die einzige Flamme die in ihr brannte war der Scham, sie konnte spüren wie er von innen ihre Haut versengte. Tränen tropften von ihrem Kinn auf die dreckige Matratze und sie nahm nur ihren rasselnden Atem wahr. Ginny versuchte mit Mühe die Augen aufzuhalten und schaffte es nur unter schwerster Anstrengung. Fred, George und Ron zogen sich Hosen und T-Shirts an und setzten sich zu Ginny aufs Bett. ,,Weißt du, Ginny", begann Fred. ,,Das scheint alles schlimm für dich- aber es ist in alten Zaubererfamilien so normal, weißt du?" Ron ging ins Badezimmer, holte Klopapier und einen kleinen Eimer mit Wasser und fing an sie zu säubern. Langsam nahmen Freds Worte in ihrem Kopf Gestalt an. Normal? War sie denn nicht normal...stimmte etwas vielleicht nicht mit ihr, dass sie es nicht geniessen konnte, dass sie bis jetzt noch nicht davon gewusst hatte, dass so etwas ,,normal" war? Wie konnten sie nur...warum...

Ginnys Augen wurden schwer und sie fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf. Sie bekam nicht einmal mehr mit, wie Fred und George ihr ihren Pyjama anzogen, sie in ihr eigenes Bett trugen und sie zudeckten.


	6. Der Überraschungsgast

**4\. Der Überraschungsgast**

Ginny hatte einen Alptraum- sie träumte sie wäre in Hogwarts im Raum der Wünsche mit ihrer ganzen Familie, den Weaslys. Der Raum der Wünsche sah aus wie ihr Zimmer im Fuchsbau, nur dass es viel größer war. Ginny hatte ein kurzes, schwarzes Nachthemd an, der Rest der Familie trug normale Kleidung. Arthur Weasly war zornig. ,,Ginny, was hast du denn eigentlich gedacht, was in unserer Familie passiert warum ,unser Blut so rein ist?! Natürlich betreiben wir es unter der Familie!" Und sie sah, wie Arthur Weasly Ron auf den Mund küsste; und nun war ihr eigener Vater über ihr und vergewaltigte sie wieder und wieder; dann verwandelte er sich wieder in Ron, der so brutal in sie hineingestoßen war, genau wie Fred der sich nicht unter Kontrolle hatte; dann wurde Fred auf einmal zu Lucius Malfoy der kalt lachend über ihr lag ,,Was dachtest DU denn wie sich alte Zaubereifamilien ihr Blut erhalten?!" Auf einmal ertönte eine kalte und hohe Stimme neben ihr. ,,Ginevra, wenn ich es mir Recht überlege hatte ICH noch nicht das Vergnügen- zumal es in alten Zaubererfamilien ÜBLICH ist...!"

Und Ginny wachte schweissgebadet auf. Sie brauchte einen Moment, bis sie realisierte, dass sie sich nicht in Hogwarts sondern im Fuchsbau in ihrem Zimmer befand; da war das Poster ihrer Lieblings-Quidditchmannschaft von der Kapitänin Gewenog Jones, die siegesgewiss und mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen den Quaffel fest in den Händen hielt, während der Rest der Holyhead Harpies hinter ihr herflogen; ihr kleiner Schreibtisch voll mit Schulbüchern, Federkielen, Tinte und einer großen Pflanze die rote Blüten trug.

Ein Blick aus dem Fenster in den Obstgarten hinaus sagte Ginny, dass es später Abend sein musste; am Himmel zogen bereits dunkelrosa Streifen ihre Bahnen durch den indigofarbenen Nachthimmel. Ginny erinnerte sich an den heutigen Tag und Schwere füllte ihren Magen. Sie wünschte sich nichts mehr als wieder einzuschlafen, am liebsten wollte sie ihr ganzes Leben lang schlafen. Tränen füllten ihre Augen und ihr Herz tat ihr weh. Grade als sie sich wieder umdrehen wollte ging die Tür auf und Molly Weasly trat mit einem Tablett und einem Wäschekorb herein. ,,Hallo, mein Schatz wie fühlst du dich?", fragte sie ihre Tochter besorgt und stellte das Tablett auf dem Schreibtisch ab. Darauf standen eine große Tasse Ingwertee, ein großes Stück Zimttorte und ein dampfende Auflaufform mit Sahne-Zwiebel-Schnitten. Ginny brachte kein Wort heraus und schüttelte nur den Kopf. Molly Weasly sah besorgt und dann energisch drein. ,,Trink den Tee, Ginny!" Und sie begann sich im Zimmer umzusehen und Wäsche von einem kleinen Stapel zu nehmen. ,,Die Jungs sagen, es ginge dir nicht gut", sagte sie beiläufig und hievte die Wäsche in den rosa Wäschekorb, den sie dabeihatte. Ginnys Herz schmerzte noch mehr und die Leere in ihr sog alles an Gefühlen auf, was sie sonst noch hatte. Dann gab sich Ginny einen Ruck. ,,Mir gehts auch nicht gut", krächzte sie. ,,Ich fühl mich schlecht; mein Kopf tut weh." Mrs. Weasly setzte den Wäschekorb ab, setzte sich zu Ginny aufs Bett und strich ihr liebevoll über den Kopf. ,,Dann bleib im Bett, Liebling! Ich kümmer mich drum, dass dich alle in Ruhe lassen. Ich werde morgen in die Winkelgasse gehen und eine gute Flasche Aufpäppel-Trank holen, damit du wieder gesund wirst!" ,,NEIN!", schrie Ginny und Molly Weasly zuckte zusammen und sah sie erschrocken an. ,,Ich meine: Nein, Mum...bitte bleib hier...", sagte Ginny leise und kämpfte gegen ihre Tränen an. Mrs. Weasly schien gerührt, sie hielt es scheinbar für einen kindlichen Zuneigungsbeweis. ,,Na schön", sagte sie und stand auf. ,,Dann sage ich Arthur er soll etwas besorgen!" Sie nahm den rosa Wäschekorb und trat aus der Tür. ,,Und ruf mich, wenn du etwas brauchst", sagte Mrs. Weasly noch einmal laut durch die Tür und dann hörte Ginny wie ihre Mutter die Treppe hinunterging. Ginny lehnte sich matt in ihrem Bett zurück. Mit größter Anstrengung nahm sie die Tasse Tee in die Hand, nahm einen Schluck und würgte- sie bekam nichts runter. Dennoch hielt sie die brühend heisse Tasse in der Hand- der Schmerz tat gut, er schien sie den heutigen Tag vergessen zu lassen. Als sie es nicht mehr aushielt, stellte sie die Tasse zurück auf das Tablett und sank zurück in ihr Kissen. Diesmal schlief sie traumlos und tief ein vor Erschöpfung, während der Vollmond durch ihr Fenster auf ihr rotes Haar schien.

Die nächsten Tage schienen an Ginny vorbeizuziehen, farbenfroh und doch schwarz-weiss. Mrs. Weasly hatte allen verboten laut herumzuschreien, zu zaubern oder sonst irgendwelche Dinge zu tun, die Krach machten, da Ginny ,,sich etwas eingefangen hatte" wie sie sagte und solange wie sie sich nicht erholt habe, wolle sie keinen Krach vom dritten Stock herhören. Dabei sah sie so streng aus, dass niemand sich traute etwas dagegen einzuwenden. Doch für Ginny war diese Stille kaum erträglich und doch brauchte sie sie. In den Nächten weinte sie, weinte und weinte ohne Pause und sehnte sich nach jemandem, der sie das vergessen ließ was Ron, Fred und George getan hatten. Sie spürte den Schmerz in ihrem Körper, der sich wie heisse Lava durch jede einzelne Vene schlängelte und sobald sie Rons, Freds oder Georges Stimme vor ihrem Zimmer hörte, brach ihr das Schweiss in allen Poren aus und Angst schnürte ihr die Kehle zu. Das Letzte was sie wollte, war sie zu sehen, ihnen zu begegnen...

Nach einer Woche konnte sie jedoch nicht mehr in ihrem Bett liegen bleiben. Ihr Rücken schmerzte vom ewigen Liegen, in zwei Wochen würde es außerdem wieder zurück nach Hogwarts gehen und sie musste noch einiges an Hausaufgaben erledigen. Ihr Zaubertrank-Aufsatz war immer noch nicht fertig und auch zwei Bücher für Verwandlung und Kräuterkunde musste sie lesen. Es schnürte ihr die Kehle zu, wenn sie an ihre beste Freundin Luna Lovegood dachte; noch nie hatte sie sie mehr vermisst als in diesem Augenblick. Luna würde wissen was zu tun war...

Ginny stieg mechanisch aus ihrem Bett und besah sich in ihrem großen Zimmerspiegel; ihr Gesicht war blass, sie hatte dunkle Augenringe und das rote Haar hing ihr in Strähnen herunter. Auf ihrem T-Shirt, dass sie zum Schlafen trug, zeichneten sich Teeflecken und Kleckse von Zimttorte ab. Sie sah fürchterlich aus. Ginny überlegte ob sie das Risiko eingehen solle...ihr Mut siegte. Sie schloss sie ihre Zimmertür ab, drehte den Schlüssel dreimal um und ging dann in ihr kleines Badezimmer. Auch die Badezimmertür schloss sie dreimal ab und duschte so schnell sie konnte. Den Hahn drehte sie so heiss auf, wie sie es grade noch aushalten konnte und sie zitterte trotzdem, als sich ein schwacher Schmerz in ihrem Unterleib meldete.

Ginny trug eine weite kurze und ausgefranzte Jeanshose und ein blaues T-Shirt als sie zum Frühstück hinunterging. Ihr frisch gewaschenes Haar glänzte. Sie wollte um jeden Preis den Anschein der Normalität erwecken. Mrs. Weasly, die einen rosa Morgenmantel trug erblickte sie zuerst. ,,Hallo Schatz! Fühlst du dich heute besser?!", fragte sie und blickte Ginny prüfend an. ,,Besser, Mum, danke!", sagte Ginny und setzte ein gezwungenes Lächeln auf. ,,Gut, dann setz dich hin und frühstücke mit uns. Wir haben schon auf dich gewartet, es ist alles fertig-" Ginny erblickte das riesige Frühstück und fühlte wie sich ihr Magen umdrehte, aber sie konnte jetzt unmöglich sagen, dass sie wieder in ihr Zimmer zurückwollte. Sie würde sich hinsetzen, einen Eierkuchen hinunterwürgen und sich dann in den Garten legen, mit einem guten Buch. Vielleicht konnte sie dort auch ein wenig schlafen.

Doch am Tisch saß außer ihrer Mutter noch jemand, der sie völlig aus dem Konzept brachte und bei dem sie seit anderthalb Wochen echte Freude empfand.

,,BILL!", rief Ginny glücklich, rannte auf ihren großen Bruder zu und warf ihm die Arme um den Hals. ,,Ginny!", rief er und drückte sie fest an sich. ,,Ich bin so glücklich, dich zu sehen, was tust du denn hier?!", rief sie und nahm für einen kurzen Moment nicht mal Ron, Fred und George wahr, die ebenfalls in die Küche gekommen waren und sich an den Frühstückstisch setzten. ,,Ich bekam einen Brief von Gringotts, ich muss für sie etwas erledigen, da dachte ich ich komme mal vorbei", sagte Bill und lächelte Ginny an. ,,Mum sagte, du wärst krank." ,,Oh, jaaa..." ,,Aber...na komm!" Bill packte Ginny mit einem Ruck und sie spürte seine großen Hände die sich um sie legten und eine kalte Panik erfasste ihren Körper, ohne dass sie sich dagegen wehren konnte und sie stürzte fast zu Boden. ,,GINNY!", rief Arthur Weasly bestürzt und er sprang vom Sofa auf; Bill fing Ginny auf bevor sie auf den Boden knallte. Er sah sie besorgt an. ,,Ginny, bist du okay?!" ,,Ja, ja...schon gut..." Molly Weasly stürmte herbei und sah ebenso besorgt aus wie ihr Mann. ,,Ginny, du machst uns Sorgen!" ,,Sie hat noch nichts gegessen, Molly", sagte Arthur. ,,Sie muss etwas essen, dann geht es ihr besser!" Molly nickte mit blassem Gesicht. ,,Komm Ginny! Ich habe den Aufpäppel-Trank besorgt, du wirst im Nu wieder ganz gesund sein!" Und sie drehte sich um und marschierte in die Küche. Als Ginny aufstehen wollte, halfen ihr Ron und Bill auf und Ginny wiederstand dem Drang Rons Hand abzuschütteln oder ihn zu schlagen.

Es ging Ginny wirklich besser, als sie den Aufpäppel-Trank getrunken hatte. Sie fühlte sich körperlich gesünder, auch wenn ihr innerlich immer noch kalt wurde, sobald sie die Zwillinge und Ron betrachtete die im Wohnzimmer auf den Sofas lümmelten und ,,Snape explodiert" spielten. Sie saß währenddessen am Frühstückstisch und plauderte mit Bill, während ihre Mutter immer wieder neue Pfannkuchen auf seinen Teller häufte. Mrs. Weasly war glücklich darüber dass Bill sie besuchen kam, und fing sofort an über mehrere Tage mit ihm zu verhandeln.

,,Bill, es ist Freitag, ich bin sicher dass sie nichts dagegenhaben wenn du einfach hierbleibst-"

,, Naja, es wird sicher kein Problem sein, ich werde ihnen später Bescheid sagen."

Ginny plagten auf einmal Zweifel, ob es wirklich so gut war, dass Bill hier sei. Sie hatte ein unerklärliches Angstgefühl in ihrem Bauch und eine kalte Faust schien sich um ihr Herz zu schliessen; doch sie konnte den Grund nicht erfassen. Sie spürte jedoch was die Ursache war, als sie ihre Brüder den ganzen Tag lang beobachtete. ,,Das machen Zaubererfamilien nun mal so" Die Stimmen aus ihrem Alptraum wiederhallten in ihrem Kopf. Ginny schüttelte den Kopf, als könne sie sie vertreiben und fing an den Tisch abzuräumen.

Sie spürte die Blicke von Ron, Fred und George wie Messer im Rücken, wie sie ihren Körper musterten, während sie Teller, Becher, Gläser und Besteck zu ihrer Mutter in die Küche brachte. Mrs. Weasly hatte das Buch ,,Haushaltszauberei- So wird ihr Haus blitzblank" aufgeschlagen und schwang ihren Zauberstab über ihrem Kopf, während sich das Geschirr in der Küche anfing selbst abzuwaschen. Ginnys düstere Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als Mrs. Weasly mit ihrem Zauber versehentlich George traf, dem große Seifenblasen aus dem Mund quollen und während Mrs. Weasly George anfauchte, dass er sich gefälligst nicht so anzuschleichen habe, ging Ginny in den Garten und versuchte sich mit einem Buch (Quidditch mit den Holyhead Harpies) abzulenken.

Zur Mittagszeit saß Ginny zwischen den Zwillingen; sie spürte nackte Angst als sie zwischen ihnen saß, Schenkel an Schenkel, doch außer der Tatsache dass George ihr wie zufällig über den Oberschenkel strich, passierte nichts - alle Aufmerksamkeit war auf Bill gelenkt, der von seiner Arbeit in Gringotts berichtete und dass er befördert wurden war. Mrs. Weasly schwoll vor Stolz an und bedachte Bill mit einem liebevollen Blick, was die Zwillinge augenrollend zur Kenntnis nahmen. Ginny bemerkte wie sie anfing zu schwitzen, als Georges Blick von Bill zu ihr fiel, und sie zog ihre Hand weg, als er seine auf ihre legen wollte. Er blickte sie verdrossen an, griff nach ihrer Hand und zerquetschte sie fast unter dem Tisch. Ginnys Herz wurde schwer und ihre Kehle schnürte sich zu. Georges Hand griff zwischen ihre Beine als... ,,Ginny, alles in Ordnung?!", rief Mr. Weasly über den Tisch und George ließ wie vom Blitz getroffen von Ginny ab. Ginny atmete zitternd aus.

Abends fragte Bill Ginny, ob sie mit ihm, Fred, George und Ron eine Runde Quidditch spielen wollte. Ginny fühlte sich hin-und hergerissen; sie wollte um jeden Preis wieder Quidditch spielen, der berühmte Zauberersport war etwas, was sie am meisten aus Hogwarts vermisste. Dennoch wusste sie, dass sie, wenn sie je wieder auf einen Besen steigen würde, nie wieder das Bild von Fred zwischen IHREN Beinen aus dem Kopf bekommen wurde. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen und lehnte schweren Herzens ab. Sie sah mit ihren Eltern im Garten gemeinsam Bill, Fred, George und Ron zu. wie sie gegeneinander spielten und lachte sogar ein wenig, als Fred Ron fast einen Quaffel an den Kopf pfefferte. Für einen kleinen Moment fühlte sich Ginny, als wäre alles wie immer; als wären sie und ihre Familie fest vereint und die Sache in ihrem Zimmer wäre niemals passiert.

Später nach dem Abendessen als Ginny das Geschirr abwusch, bekam sie mit wie Fred mit Bill ein vertrautes Gespräch führte und sie bemerkte, wie George und Ron daneben auf dem Sofa Zauberschach spielten, aber sie bekam genau mit dass sie zuhörten. Ginny konnte nichts gegen das unheilvolle Gefühl tun, was ihr auf den Magen schlug und sie fing an die Teller noch hastiger abzuwaschen. Einer rutschte ihr aus den Händen und zerbrach auf dem Boden. Während sie mit roten Wangen die Scherben aufsammelte, beobachtete sie wie Fred Bill etwas erzählte und dabei immer wieder zu ihr hinsah. Bill nickte nur oder kommentierte leise Freds Sätze.

In dieser Nacht kroch sie zitternd unter ihre frische Bettdecke. Sie lag kühl und frisch auf ihrer Haut und Ginny überlegte, ob sie die Tür abschliessen solle. Allerdings war ihre Mutter nebenan im Nähzimmer und nähte aus brandneuem Drachenlederstoff ein Jacket für Bill, was sie beruhigte. Ginny merkte das erstemal seit Tagen, wie erschöpft sie war und noch während sie über das Abschliessen ihrer Tür nachdachte, sank sie in einen ruhigen Schlaf.

Sie wachte auf, als sie merkte das jemand durch ihre Zimmertür kam und sie schreckte überrascht auf.

,,Wer ist da?!", rief sie mit zitternder Stimme und kramte neben ihrem Bett nach ihrem Zauberstab.

,,Ich bins, Bill-"

,,Was willst du?", schnitt Ginny ihm das Wort ab.

,,Öffne die Tür-", bat Bill und Ginny bemerkte plötzlich, dass ihre Tür abgeschlossen war und Bill nur die Klinge heruntergedrückt hatte.

,,Was willst du?", fragte Ginny. ,,Ich liege schon im Bett und schlafe..."

,,Ich will einfach nur rein zu dir. Warum öffnest du nicht die Tür?"

,,Gute Nacht, Bill..."

,,GINNY!"

Sie horchte mit klopfendem Herzen und nach einer Weile hörte sie, wie sich seine Schritte entfernten. Warum zur Hölle wollte Bill mitten in der Nacht zu ihr ins Zimmer?! Worüber hatte er mit Fred gesprochen?! Ginny fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf, voll von schwarzen Gestalten vor denen sie wegrannte und die versuchten ihre Hände auf ihren Körper zu pressen.


	7. Du gehörst uns!

**7\. Du gehörst uns...**

Sie wachte auf, plötzlich und erschrocken als sie ein Geräusch neben sich vernahm. Der erste Blick auf den kleinen elektrischen Mugggelwecker, den sie von ihrem Vater geschenkt bekommen hatte, sagte ihr dass es halb drei Uhr nachts war. Und als sie an die Wand gegenüber blickte, blieb ihr vor Schock fast das Herz stehen. ,,Lumos", sagte eine leise Stimme und Freds Zauberstab entflammte sich und erleuchtete das Zimmer in einem goldenen Schein, viel zu schön als es der Situation angemessen war. Fred hatte einen seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck und lehnte sich an ihr Schicksalsschwestern-Poster an der gegenüberliegenden Wand von ihrem Bett. Seinen Zauberstab hielt er in der Hand und er grinste Ginny an und zwinkerte ihr zu.

,,Fred..."

Ginny setzte sich im Bett auf, sie war verwirrt und Angst schnürte ihr die Kehle zu. Fred legte seinen Zauberstab sachte auf ihren Schreibtisch, machte plötzlich einen Satz und packte Ginny schmerzhaft in ihrem Nacken, dass sie aufschrie. ,,Fred, bitte!"

Die Tränen kamen unaufhaltsam, und sie hasste es, aber sie flossen, flossen über ihr Gesicht und benetzten ihr Schlaf-T-Shirt. Fred hatte einen mörderischen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht und er zwang sie, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen. ,,Ich werd dir nicht wehtun", sagte er und seine Stimme war unerwartet sanft. ,,Aber du musst leise sein, sonst werde ich dir wehtun- noch mehr als letztes Mal." Ginny nickte mechanisch. Sie spürte einen metallischen Geschmack im Mund, als sie runterschluckte. ,,Nox", flüsterte Fred und das Licht seines Zauberstabs erlosch. Fred kroch zu Ginny ins Bett und der Ekel übermannte sie, als er sich hinter sie legte, die Hände um ihre Hüfte und sie mit einem Ruck an seinen Schritt presste. Seine Hand fuhr zu dem Ausschnitt ihres Shirts und riss es mit einem lauten Ratschen entzwei; er presste Ginny die Hand auf den Mund, als sie anfing zu schluchzen und schwache Versuche unternahm von ihm zurückzuweichen.

Das Bett quietschte, als Fred Ginny halb auf sich draufhievte um ihre Brüste zu kneten; sie konnte seinen Schweiss riechen und er biss ihr heftig in den Hals als er ihre Brüste anhob und quetschte. Dann ließ er sie wieder neben sich auf die Matratze gleiten, dass sie auf dem Bauch lag. Ginny wurde übel und sie befürchtete, sie müsste sich gleich über ihr Bettgestell erbrechen, als Fred ihr ungeduldig den Slip von ihren Schenkeln riss und sich in seiner ganzen Nacktheit auf sie legte. Sein Körpergewicht quetschte ihren Körper ein und sie hustete. In Ginny starb etwas entgültig ab, während sie spürte wie Fred versuchte eine geeignete Position auf ihr zu finden. Er keuchte ihr lustvoll ins Ohr, griff mit beiden Händen an ihren Hintern, hob ihre Pobacken an und knetete sie in einem gleichmässigem Rythmus. Ginny zitterte und er flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: ,,Ginny...du magst Bill oder?!"

Für einen kurzen Moment fühlte sich Ginny, trotz der Situation, veräppelt. NATÜRLICH mochte sie Bill, sie liebte Bill, er war ihr Bruder! Fred wartete jedoch ihre Antwort nicht ab, sondern drückte Ginnys Kopf so heftig in die Matratze, dass sie befürchtete dass das Lattenrost Abdrücke auf ihren Wangen hinterlassen würde, und flüsterte wütend: ,,Vergiss nicht, dass du UNS gehörst, du gehörst zu MIR, Bill hat Fleur, das muss ihm reichen...!" Und mit diesen Worten rammte Fred brutal seinen Penis von hinten in Ginnys Spalte, die sofort zu bluten begann.

Ginny schluchzte in ihr Kissen, während Fred sie mit heftigen Stößen unter sich begrub, seine Hände pressten ihren Hintern über seinem Penis zusammen und er stöhnte und Speichel tropfte ihm dabei von seinem Mund auf Ginnys Nacken. Es war eine wahre Tortour für Ginny. Der Schmerz in ihrem Unterleib fing sofort wieder an sich zu melden und vor sich hinzupochen wie ein Horkrux der aus seinem Gefäß hinauswollte; während Fred seine Arme um ihre Hüften legte, ihren Hintern an seinen Schritt zog und sie spürte wie er ganz eindrang, wie seine Eier hinten an ihr Loch klatschten aus dem das Blut in Strömen rausfloss und wie er lauthals stöhnte, sich nicht drum kümmerte dass im Ernstfall jemand wach werden würde.

Ginnys altes Bett quietschte unaufhörlich mit jedem Stoß, den Fred in ihre Spalte tat, und es quietschte mit jedem Mal heftiger. Die Stöße wurden mehr und schneller und Ginny dachte, sie würde gleich ohnmächtig werden als er plötzlich aufhörte und heftig keuchte. Ginny spürte etwas Heisses auf ihren Hintern spritzen- klebrig und feucht blieb es dort kleben und sie spürte wie ihr kalt wurde. Wimmernd ließ sie sich wie ein nasser Sack zur Seite fallen und zog zitternd die Beine an. Ginny konnte hören wie ihr Herz entzweibrach und sie versuchte die Stücke in ihrem Kopf zusammenzufügen, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Fred seufzte; dann küsste er Ginny auf die Wange und ging zur Tür hinaus als wäre nichts gewesen. Ginny schlief in dieser Nacht nicht mehr. Sie würde nie wieder in ihrem Leben schlafen können.


	8. Bill

**Bill**

,,Ginny...GINNY...Ginny..." Eine ferne Stimme rief sie in ihren Träumen. Als sie aufwachte, bemerkte sie, dass jemand laut an ihre Tür klopfte. ,,Ginny! Ginny, bist du in Ordnung? Kannst du mich hören? Öffne die Tür- sofort oder ich sprenge sie weg!" Es war die Stimme ihres Vaters. Ginny bemühte sich schnell aus dem Bett zu kriechen, lief mit schweren Schritten zur Tür , drückte die Klinke runter und blickte in das blasse Gesicht ihres Vaters. ,,Ginny, warum öffnest du die Tür nicht? Was ist denn mit dir passiert? Ist alles in Ordnung?!" ,,Ja, warum...?" Ginny sah ihm nicht in die Augen, doch ihr Vater merkte es nicht, denn in dem Moment kam Molly Weasly aufgebracht ins Zimmer gestürmt. ,,GINEVRA WARUM SCHLIESST DU DIE TÜR AB?!", rief sie und funkelte Ginny an. ,,Ich...ich..." Ginnys Stimme brach und ihr Kopf schmerzte. Sie wusste genau, wer die Tür abgeschlossen hatte. Ihre Mutter wirkte nicht nur aufgebracht, sondern auch besorgt und verzweifelt. ,,Ginny, was ist los mit dir? Du schliesst die Tür ab, gestern kippst du fast um, du isst nichts, du schläfst schlecht, du bist noch immer krank! Und jetzt hörst du mir zu- du schliesst NIE WIEDER diese Tür ab! Es ist gefährlich!" Es wäre gefährlicher sie NICHT abzuschliessen, dachte Ginny. Der Gedanke schien von ganz weit weg zu kommen. Aber jetzt hatte sie Abschliess-Verbot und wenn ihre Brüder das hörten, wäre sie in großen Schwierigkeiten. Beim Gedanken an Fred und an letzte Nacht schien es als würden ihre Eingeweide gefrieren und ihr Herz zog sich zurück in das Innerste ihres Körpers. Sie fühlte sich nicht mehr sicher in diesem Haus, sie war nicht mehr sicher und diese Erkenntnis traf sie wie ein Schlag. Sie liebte den Fuchsbau so sehr- und jetzt war er nicht mehr warm, freundlich und behaglich sondern war der Schauplatz ihres ganz persönlichen Alptraums, aus dem sie nie wieder erwachen würde.

Als Ginny geduscht und angezogen war, ging sie runter zum Frühstück, setzte einen Fuß vor den anderen und versuchte natürlich zu wirken und so, als hätte sie gut geschlafen. Bill war nicht da; er war Dinge für Gringotts erledigen. Sie half Ron das Mittagessen vorzubereiten. Beide sprachen nur miteinander, wenn es abselout nötig war. Durch Ginnys Kopf ging der Satz den Fred ihr letzte Nacht noch zugeflüstert hatte, bevor er das Zimmer verließ. Sie hatte es kaum gehört, dennoch lief ihr ein Schauder über den Rücken. Fast entschuldigend hatte es geklungen als er es sagte. ,,Es ist unser böses Temperament, Ginny...wenn es mit uns durchgeht sind wir nun mal unberechenbar"...hatte er leise gesagt und das Zimmer verlassen. Ginny schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf; sie konnte kein Wort davon glauben. Die Zwiebeln trieben ihr Tränen in die Augen; und es waren nicht nur Zwiebeltränen die ihre Wangen hinabströmten.

Als Mr. Weasly von der Arbeit kam, war er furchtbar müde und erschöpft. Die Zwillinge und Bill redeten darüber, was sie den ganzen Tag getrieben hatten und Ginny versuchte sich normal mit Bill zu unterhalten und so zu tun als ob nichts wäre. Später nach dem Abendessen saß sie mit ihm im Wohnzimmer und sprach mit ihm über Hogwarts. ,,Und dann hat Hagrid uns vorgeschlagen, wir sollten doch immer kleine Hippogreifs als Pflegetiere mit zu uns nach Hause nehmen-" Bill grinste. ,,Hey Ginny...", sagte er lächelnd. ,,Komm und setz dich auf meinen Schoß. So wie früher, weißt du? Wie immer". Ginnys Innerliches gefror. Andererseits waren ihre Eltern dabei, sie saßen nebenan in der Küche. Alle sahen ihr zu.

,,Ginny, ist alles in Ordnung? Gehts dir wieder nicht gut?", fragte Bill besorgt, als er ihren Gesichtsausdruck sah.

,,Nein..nein...ich hab nur an etwas gedacht und mir war wieder schwindelig", log sie.

,,Du musst vorsichtig sein, Ginny. Ich mach mir Sorgen um dich..."

,,Jaaa..." wisperte sie und schenkte ihm ein schiefes Lächeln.

,,Komm, setz dich auf meinen Schoß" sagte Bill wieder.

Sie konnte es nicht ablehnen, wenn sie wollte dass sie sich normal weiter unterhalten konnten und sie setzte sich auf seine Knie. Freds Blick versteinerte sich, doch Ginny versuchte ihn nicht zu beachten. Sie konnte Bills Muskeln fühlen, die sich unter seiner Haut regten. Er legte seine linke Hand auf ihre Taille und die rechte auf ihrem Rücken und als er sich zurücklehnte, rutschte seine Hand auf ihr Bein. Ginny zuckte zusammen und Bill runzelte die Stirn, zog sie näher zu sich heran. Niemand schien etwas zu bemerken und Ginny hatte wieder den schrecklichen Satz in den Ohren ,,Es ist normal unter älteren Zaubererfamilien..."

Bill würde am nächsten Morgen abreisen, aber er blieb noch über Nacht als Ginny ins Bett ging. Sie konnte nicht schlafen- es war unmöglich. Sie verkroch sich unter ihren drei Bettdecken und presste die Augen fest zusammen. Mit einem Quietschen öffnete sich die Tür und Ginny richtete sich sofort wieder auf mit erschrockenem Blick, die Hände schweissnass in ihrem T-Shirt verkrampft. Es war Bill.

,,Bill!"

,,Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte er mit prüfendem Gesichtsausdruck und lehnte sich an ihren Schreibtisch. Ihr Fenster stand offen und Mirabellenduft wehte vom Obstgarten in ihr Zimmer herein.

,,Ich? Mir gehts super..." sagte sie wenig überzeugend und ihre Stimme zitterte vor Nervosität.

,, Warum hast du die Tür letzte Nacht nicht aufgemacht?"

,, Naja...ich hab geschlafen und ich war müde und..."

,, Oh...jaa.." sagte er gedehnt und Ginny überkam gewaltige Unruhe, als Bills Blick kurz über ihre Brüste glitt, die sich trotz der Größe ihres Schlafshirts deutlich abzeichneten. Als wäre er bei etwas ertappt wurden, räusperte er sich vernehmlich und sein Gesicht nahm eine kastanienbraune Farbe an, wie die von Ron wenn ihm etwas peinlich war.

,,Gute Nacht, Ginny", sagte er und trat näher. Ginny wollte instinktiv zurückweichen, doch er küsste sie nur auf die Wange.

,,Bis dann, Bill-" Ginny konnte nichts mehr sagen.


	9. Allein mit Ron

**Allein mit Ron**

Ginny schlief überraschend gut in dieser Nacht, trotz ihrer Angst vor dem Einschlafen und vor dem was danach passieren würde. Sie wachte um kurz nach 10 Uhr auf; heftiger Regen trommelte gegen ihr Fenster und das Licht des stahlgrauen Himmels warf düstere Schatten über die Möbel in Ginnys Zimmer. Ginny streckte sich und beobachtete dabei aus den Augenwinkeln, wie die Äste des Apfelbaums, der vor ihrem Fenster im Garten der Weaslys stand, in dem heftigen Sturm gefährlich nahe an ihrer Fensterscheibe vorbeipeitschten. Unwillkürlich musste sie dabei an die peitschende Weide denken, den jähzornigen Baum aus Hogwarts, der jedes Lebewesen, was ihm zu nahe kam, mit seinen Ästen zu Staub zermalmte und ein leises, zaghaftes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Sie würde bald wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehren- sie würde aus dieser Einsamkeit entfliehen, die sich ihrem Herzen bemächtigt hatte. Sie konnte alles vergessen, alles hinter sich lassen, was hier im Fuchsbau geschehen war- und vielleicht konnte sie sogar über die Weihnachtsferien dort bleiben? Gedankenverloren strich sich Ginny die roten Haare aus dem Gesicht und machte sich dann langsam auf den Weg in ihr Badezimmer, um eine Dusche zu nehmen.

Sie duschte sehr oft in letzter Zeit; meistens brühend heiss, solange bis sich dampfende, rote Flecken auf ihrer Haut ausbreiteten und ihr schwindelig wurde oder eiskalt, wenn sie Angst hatte durchzudrehen und ihr Kopf drohte, unter dem seelischen Schmerzen, die ihre Organe zermalmten,zu explodieren. Unter dem Wasserstrahl, der sanft auf ihrer Haut abperlte und sich wie leises Meeresrauschen anhörte, fühlte sie sich geschützt, isoliert von allem was ihr Angst machte und isoliert von dem Ort den sie schon lange nicht mehr ,,Zuhause" nennen konnte...

Ginny drehte den Hahn voll auf; dampfend schoss das Wasser aus dem angerosteten Duschkopf und prasselte unsanft auf ihre weisse Haut, die sofort krebsrot und taub wurde. Ginny senkte den Kopf und biss sich schmerzhaft auf die Lippen, als sie spürte, wie sich die ersten Brandblasen auf ihrem Rücken bildeten und aufplatzten. Sie verschränkte fest die Arme vor ihrer Brust und presste die Augen fest zu; sie würde nicht schreien- diesmal nicht.

Nach einer halben Stunde, als Ginny es nicht mehr aushielt, stellte sie die Dusche ab und rang nach Luft; ihr Kopf fühlte sich an als wäre er mit heisser, ätzender Säure gefüllt und sie stolperte aus der Duschkabine hinaus und lehnte sich keuchend an die kühlen Kacheln ihres kleinen Badezimmers. Das Fenster war offen- kalte, feuchte Regenluft strömte herein und befreite ihre Lungen von der schweren Last, denen sie unter dem hitzigen Wasser ausgesetzt waren. Es gab ein unheilvolles quietschendes Geräusch, als Ginny schwerfällig an der Wand herunterrutschte und sich auf den Boden sinken ließ. Sie legte den Kopf auf ihre Arme und lauschte ein paar Minuten dem heftigen Sturm, der draußen vor dem Fuchsbau wütete und versuchte ihre Atemzüge zu kontrollieren, die schnell und heftig gegen ihren Hals pochten.

Während sie so dasaß, nackt, ruhig und unfähig sich zu bewegen, veränderte sich die Atmosphäre des Raumes. Vorher noch mit dem prasselndem Geräusch heftigen Regens erfüllt, wurde es plötzlich unnatürlich still in dem kleinen Badezimmer, als hätte jemand die Lautstärke draußen abgedreht. Ginny spürte ein heftiges Kribbeln im Nacken; eine Gänsehaut kroch ihr über die Arme und sie hatte das leicht drückende Gefühl im Rücken, dass sie beobachtet wurde.

Ginny riss den Kopf von ihren Armen hoch und als sie ihn zur Seite drehte, traf sie vor Schreck fast der Schlag; Ron stand höchstens ein paar Zentimeter von ihr entfernt in seiner braunen Pyjamahose, mit nacktem Oberkörper und blickte auf sie hinunter. Ginny hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er schon dort stand, aber er bewegte sich nicht; er musterte sie einfach nur eindringlich von oben bis unten mit seinen braunen Augen, die ihren eigenen so ähnlich waren. Der Sturm draußen wurde heftiger; grollender Donner stieg hinter den schwarzen Wolken auf während Ron langsam einen Schritt auf Ginny zumachte, die ängstlich vor ihm zurückwich und sich an Badezimmerwand drängelte. Rons Miene war konzentriert, so als versuche er abzuschätzen zu was Ginny in der Lage war und er bückte sich, streckte die Hand aus und seine langen Finger strichen langsam über ihre Waden hoch zu ihren Oberschenkeln. Ginny zuckte so heftig zurück als hätte sie sich verbrannt. ,,Geh weg!", schrie sie ihren Bruder an und versuchte ihre brüchige Stimme so fest wie möglich klingen zu lassen, während sie die Beine anzog und so fest ihre Knie umklammerte, dass sie spürte wie ihre Fingernägel ihr ins Fleisch schnitten.

Ron zuckte erschrocken zusammen und zog seine Hand zurück; er sah fast gekränkt aus als er sah, wie sie langsam aufstand und mit ihren Händen ihre Brüste bedeckte. ,,Ginny, ich hab das doch alles schon mal an dir gesehen,-", flüsterte er und versuchte seine Stimme sanft klingen zu lassen, doch Ginny entging die Ungeduld und Wut die dahinter steckte, nicht und sie drehte den Kopf zum Fenster, damit sie ihn nicht ansehen musste. Sie konnte durch den Regen, der wie ein dichter Perlenschleier wirkte, nichts erkennen und plötzlich wünschte sie sich verzweifelt, sie wäre einer der Regentropfen; klein, wässrig, unsichtbar, von den anderen nicht zu unterscheiden und im Begriff auf der Erde aufzuschlagen und in ihr zu versinken. Ginnys Magen kroch ihr hoch in den Hals und sie musste sich anstrengen nicht zu würgen, als sie augenblicklich Rons Hand spürte, die sich fest und schmerzhaft in ihre Schulter krallte und sie zurück an die Wand drückte. Ginny hob fast automatisch den Arm um ihn abzuwehren und sein trotziger Gesichtsausdruck wandelte sich in Überraschung um, als Molly Weaslys Stimme auf einmal laut durch den Fuchsbau hallte.

,,Ginny, bist du fertig?! Ich brauch hier unten mal ganz kurz deine Hilfe!"

Ron und Ginny hielten beide inne. Die Stimme ihrer Mutter wurde durch das laute Prasseln des Regens gedämpft und doch hörte Ginny die Stimme Molly Weaslys so deutlich, als würde sie direkt neben ihr stehen. Sie wurde von einer Erleichterung so enormer Größe durchflutet, dass sie nicht mal zögerte; Ginny stieß vor und wollte sich an dem zuerst verdutzt wirkendem Ron vorbeidrängeln, da packte er sie am Handgelenk und hielt sie fest. ,,Du bist noch nackt...", sagte er mit merkwürdig heiserer Stimme und stellte sich in den Türrahmen, so dass Ginny nicht hinauskonnte. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war unergründlich und er musterte Ginny, die ihn verunsichert ansah und sich dann langsam zu ihrem Handtuch hinab bückte, ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen. Ginny hatte es kaum in der Hand, da stürmte sie mit einem plötzlichen Satz zur Tür, wickelte sich im Laufen darin ein, drängelte sich an Ron vorbei, wobei sie drauf achtete ihn so wenig wie möglich zu berühren und polterte mit einem lauten ,,Ich komme schon, Mum!" die Treppen hinunter. Ron sah ihr mit bitterem Gesichtsausdruck nach und stieß einen lauten Seufzer aus.

Ginnys Haut brannte vor Scham, als sie, nur mit ihrem grünen Handtuch bekleidet und mit nassen Haaren, beim Frühstück saß. Während sie langsam ihren Pfannkuchen zerschnitt und ihren Blick dabei angestrengt auf ihren Teller richtete, konnte sie die Blicke von Ron, Fred und George spüren, die wie scharfe Messer in jeden einzelnen Zentimeter ihrer Haut schnitten. Ihre Zwillingsbrüder saßen ihr gegenüber und lachten laut über einen Witz, den Bill grade gerissen hatte, doch als Ginny und ihre Blicke sich trafen sahen sie sie abschätzig und verschlagen an; als wüssten sie etwas was sie nicht wüsste. In ihren genau gleichen Gesichtern, die sich bis auf die letzte Sommersprosse glichen, waren deren Absichten unmöglich zu lesen. Ginny wandte hastig den Kopf ab und wieder hatte sie das Gefühl, als hätte sich eine unsichtbare Wand zwischen ihr und ihrer Familie aufgetan, hinter der sie einsam und allein zurückblieb, für ihre Brüder nur durch deren böses Temperament wahrgenommen, von Bill alleingelassen und ihre Eltern wussten auch nicht wirklich, was sie mit ihr anfangen sollten... Ginny merkte nicht mal mehr, wie Tränen langsam von ihren Wangen auf die üppigen Reste ihrer Pfannkuchen tropften. Sie spürte den salzigen Geschmack im Mund und wischte sich hastig mit den Fingerknöcheln über die Augen, als sie merkte, wie Ron sie anstarrte. Als sie den Kopf hob, wandte er sich ab und biss sich heftig auf die Lippen. ,,Irgendwas läuft hier...", dachte sich Ginny und eine tiefe, unaufhaltsame Panik entstieg aus dem Innersten ihres Körpers und brachte wie ein Dementor Eiseskälte über den einzigen Halt den sie noch hatte; den Gedanken an die Rückkehr noch Hogwarts..denn auch da würden ihre Brüder sein und dort würde sie niemand richtig beschützen können, nicht mal Luna...

Die geschäftige Stimme ihrer Mutter riss sie aus ihren düsteren Gedanken. ,,Ginny hast du zugehört?! Ginny?!" Ginny schreckte hoch und stieß sich das Knie dabei heftig an dem hölzernen Tischbein. ,,Was ist, Mum? Was hast du gesagt?!", fragte sie laut und rieb sich unter dem Tisch ihr Knie, auf dem sich sofort ein großer blauschwarzer Bluterguss bildete. Ihre Mutter stieß einen ungeduldigen Seufzer aus, während sie schwerfällig aufstand und mit einem lässigen Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs das ganze schmutzige Geschirr zu der Küche dirigierte. Das runde, freundliche Gesicht dabei zu Ginny gewandt, sagte sie: ,,Ich werde gleich mit Fred und George Bill zum Bahnhof bringen und dann,-" ,,Was?!", rief Ginny entgeistert und rang für einen kurzen Moment nach Luft. Sie sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf und sah ihre Mutter bestürzt an. ,,Mum, ich möchte auch mitkommen, ich.." Doch Molly Weasly schüttelte sofort den Kopf und die Teller klapperten bedrohlich, als sie kurz mit ihrem Zauberstab innehielt. ,,Nein, das kommt gar nicht in Frage! Ich möchte dass du hier bleibst und dich ausruhst, es sind nur noch anderthalb Wochen bis Hogwarts! Ich werde mit Fred und George danach nur noch ein paar Dinge in der Diagon Alley erledigen müssen. Du bleibst hier mit Ron-", sagte sie energisch doch Ginny schnitt ihr mit weinerliche Stimme das Wort ab. ,,Mum, ich will MITkommen- BITTE!" Ginny war den Tränen nahe und tiefe Verzweiflung stand in ins Gesicht geschrieben. Mrs. Weasly sah sie misstrauisch an und runzelte nebenbei besorgt die Stirn. Sie legte eilig den Zauberstab beiseite und eilte um den Tisch herum zu ihrer Tochter.

Ginny zitterte und hielt sich mit heftig bebenden Händen an der Tischkante fest, während sie ihre Mutter noch immer mit flehendem Blick ansah. Der Tisch wackelte leicht hin und her und sie biss sich mit aller Kraft auf ihre Unterlippe, konnte schmecken wie Blut unter ihren Zähnen hervorquoll.

Ein einziger Krieg tobte in ihrem Körper, während sie am Frühstückstisch ihrer Familie gegenüberstand, die sie mit zunehmenden besorgteren Blicken ansahen. ,,Ich will nicht, ich will nicht..." echote es hell in Ginnys Kopf und die einzelnen Worte wurden zu einem bösartigen Singsang.,,Ichwillnichtichwillnichtichwillnicht..."

Der ganze Fuchsbau um sie herum wurde zu einem nur immer grauer werdender Schleier jenseits ihres Geistes, der die normale Welt nicht mehr erfassen konnte und ihre Knie drohten unter ihr nachzugeben, als sie dann, sanft und kühl, die weichen Hände ihrer Mutter auf ihrer Stirn spürte. Augenblicklich zogen sich die wütenden Dämonen in ihr zurück in ihr Innerstes; ihr Kopf war plötzlich wieder so klar, als wäre er in eiskaltes Wasser getaucht worden und als Ginny ihre Augen öffnete, hatte die Umgebung wieder schärfere Umrisse angenommen; sie konnte die Muster auf der Tischlampe wieder erkennen, konnte wieder die Küchenuhr ticken hören und hören, wie der Regen auf das Dach prasselte. Mrs. Weaslys schreckensbleiches Gesicht, dass von tiefen Sorgenfalten durchzogen war, war nur Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt. In ihren dunkelbraunen Augen lag soviel Sorge und Bestürzung, dass Ginny meinte, es würde ihr das Herz vor Scham zerreißen. ,,Was ist passiert?!", fragte Ginny leise und bemühte sich, sich wieder grade hinzustellen; sie war nicht umgekippt, doch ihre Fingerknöchel waren immer noch weiss an der Stelle, wo sie sich krampfhaft an die Tischkante geklammert hatte und unter ihrer Nagelhaut traten kleine Tropfen Blut hervor und liefen an ihren Fingern hinab. ,,Du hast richtig heftig gezittert", meldete sich Ron mit matter Stimme zu Wort, bevor Mrs. Weasly etwas sagen konnte. ,,Wir dachten, du kriegst nen epileptischen Anfall. Es hätte nur noch der Schaum vor deinem Mund gefehlt..und dann hast du immer wieder ,,Ichwillnichtichwillnicht gesagt..." Bei diesen Worten erstarb Rons Stimme und sein bleiches Gesicht wurde rot, als Ginny ihn mit unverwandtem Blick ansah. ,,Ginny, was ist nur los mit dir", flüsterte Molly Weasly hellauf verzweifelt und als Ginny den Blick abwenden wollte, legte sie sanft ihre Hände an ihre Wangen und zwang sie somit, ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen. ,,Schatz, wir machen uns alle solche Sorgen um dich..willst du mir irgendetwas erzählen? Soll ich die Jungs vielleicht kurz hochschicken und wir beide setzen uns ins Wohnzimmer? Soll ich vielleicht das St. Mungo anrufen...?"

Ginnys Blick schweifte über die Schulter ihrer Mutter den alten, ramponierten Holztisch entlang; Rons Gesicht war immer noch gerötet, jedoch lag ein Schatten über seinem Gesicht, der Unwohlsein und Besorgnis ausdrückte. Bill fand sie direkt neben sich wieder; er war fast genauso bleich wie ihre Mutter und auf seiner Stirn hatten sich tiefe Sorgenfalten gebildet. Doch Fred und George schienen unangenehm berührt; sie rutschten nervös auf ihren Stühlen herum und sahen immer wieder aus dem Küchenfenster. Fred blickte sie wütend an und sie spürte, wie die Angst in ihr schwach in ihrem Magen schlingerte. Ginny blickte Molly Weasly an und holte tief Luft; ,,JA MUM!", schrie es in ihr. ,, Ich leide! Sie tun mir weh! Sie schlagen und vergewaltigen mich! Sie zwingen mich zum Sex mit ihnen- sie verletzen mich! Ich weiss nicht mal ob sie mir schon ein Kind gemacht haben- deine eigenen Söhne, meine Brüder...!" Ihr Mund klappte auf, doch kein Ton kam heraus. Ihr glasiger Blick fiel plötzlich auf Fred, der hinter Molly Weasly stand und ihre Augen weiteten sich, als er einen Zeigefinger hob und leicht den Kopf schüttelte- kaum merklich, doch in seinem Blick lag soviel Nachdruck, dass es ihre Worte entgültig im Keim erstickte und Ginny ließ sich erschöpft aus den Armen ihrer Mutter ermattet in ihren Stuhl zurücksinken. ,,Nein, Mum, du brauchst keinen Heiler herholen. Ich bin einfach nur müde und noch etwas krank...ich leg mich gleich noch eine halbe Stunde hin..." Molly sah mit zweifelndem Blick auf sie herunter und fuhr ihr mit der Hand sanft durch die roten, strähnigen Haare. ,,Bist du dir sicher? Du weißt du kannst mir alles-" ,,Ja, Mum, es geht mir gut!", antwortete Ginny, schärfer als sie beabsichtigt und schüttelte die Hand ihrer Mutter ab. Ihr Kopf schmerzte von der Anstrengung, ihren Gefühlen nicht nachzugeben und sie schloss die Augen und legte den Kopf auf die Arme. Sie hörte wie Molly Weasly einen hilflosen Seufzer ausstieß und sich dann an Ron wandte. ,,Ich will dass du gut auf Ginny aufpasst, während wir weg sind..falls nochmal so etwas wie eben grade vorkommt, rufst du sofort einen Heiler aus St. Mungo-" Ginny riss den Kopf von ihren Armen; in ihrem Kopf schrillten hunderte Alarmglocken. Ihre Mutter wollte IMMER noch weggehen und sie hier mit Ron alleinlassen?! JETZT?!

Ginny versuchte aufzustehen. ,,Mum, ich will doch mitkommen...", wisperte sie doch Mrs. Weasly drückte sie unsanft wieder zurück auf den Stuhl. ,,Ginny, ich möchte dass du, sobald wir weg sind sofort nach oben gehst und dich ins Bett legst- wenn es bis übermorgen nicht besser wird, dann bringen wir dich ins St. Mungo! Ich bringe was zu essen und ein paar Dinge aus der Apotheke mit, die dich wieder aufpäppeln werden!" Mrs. Weasly sah Ginny entschieden an, wobei sie die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt hatte- ein Zeichen dafür, dass dies ihr letztes Wort war. Bill verabschiedete sich währenddessen mit einem Handschlag von Ron und beugte sich danach hinunter zu Ginny, um sie zu umarmen. ,,Ginny, wir sehen uns bald wieder- pass auf dich auf, ich kann es wirklich kaum erwarten dich wieder zu sehen...", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr und Ginny überkam wieder eine Mischung aus frostiger Beklemmung und warmen Unglaubens, dass Bill, ihr Bill, ihr irgendetwas Böses antun könnte.

Ginny wartete in der Tür, bis Bill, Fred, George und ihre Mutter außer Sicht waren und stieß dann einen tiefen Seufzer der Verweiflung aus. Genau wie sie versuchte die Angst zu ignorieren, die in ihr keimte wie ein unaufhaltsamer Virus, versuchte sie auch jede Sekunde, die sie spüren ließ, wie schutzlos sie Ron nun ausgeliefert war, hinauszuzögern. Ginny starrte so angestrengt in den Regen hinaus dass ihre Augen feucht wurden; eine kalte Windbö fegte herein und fuhr ihr durch die langen roten Haare, die ihr immer noch leicht feucht den Rücken hinabhingen. ,,Ich muss verschwinden", dachte sie fast sachlich, während sie fröstelnd ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und einen kleinen Schritt zurück in die Wärme des Fuchsbaus trat. ,,Ich muss hier raus, irgendwohin, wo Ron mich nicht findet, solange bis Mum wiederkommt. Ich könnte mich im Wald verstecken..." Ihr Gedankenfaden riss ab als sie dicht hinter sich ein lautes Räuspern vernahm und sie wandte ihren Kopf so schnell, dass ein lautes Knacken ihres Halswirbels die Stimme zeriss. Hinter Ginny stand Ron, höchstens fünf-sechs Schritte von ihr entfernt, mit seinem verstrubbeltem, roten Haar, die letzten Spuren tiefen Schlafes auf dem Gesicht und mit einem schiefen Grinsen im Gesicht, was eher wie eine Grimasse wirkte.

Ginny war bestürzt über seinen Gesichtsausdruck. Da lag mehr drin, viel mehr als Verschlagenheit, Lust oder unterschwelliger Zorn- etwas flackerte und bewegte sich unter seiner

Mimik, etwas Böses, was er nicht unter Kontrolle zu haben schien und ihr wurde mit einem Schlag bewusst, dass sie noch immer nur mit ihrem Badehandtuch bekleidet war. Ginny trat einen Schritt zurück und zog verkrampft ihr Handtuch fester um sich, als könne es sie vor Ron beschützen, der langsam aber unaufhaltsam, mit diesem schiefen, starren Grinsen auf seinen sommersprossigen Wangen, näherkam. Sie konnte die plötzliche Hitze spüren, die von ihm ausging und Ginnys kleines Herz hämmerte voller Angst gegen ihre Rippen; jeder Schlag fühlte sich an als würde eine Ladung von Dr. Fillibusters Wunderkrachern schmerzhaft in ihrer Brust explodieren. Ron streckte seine Hand nach ihr aus und sie stolperte noch zwei Schritte zurück, die grünen, geweiteten Augen panisch auf ihren Bruder geheftet und sie sah sich verzweifelt in der Wohnküche um, suchte hektisch nach einem Rettungsanker, der sie vor dem schrecklichen Moment bewahren konnte, der vor ihr lag, wie ein unerklimmbarer Berg aus Schmerzen und Erniedrigung..

Der Wind draußen wurde noch stärker und sein vorher leises Pfeifen steigerte sich nun zu einem ohrenbetäubenden Keifen und mit einem heftigen Stoß warf er die noch offene Haustür der Weaslys mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Krachen gegen eine der Regentonnen. Ginnys Augen huschten in der derselben Sekunde zu der sperrangelweit offenen Haustür, als Ron sie packen wollte- mit einem Satz hechtete sie ihm durch die Finger und rannte fast nackt in den tobenden Sturm hinaus, der so um den Fuchsbau wütete, wie eine peitschende Weide in der Gestalt des Windes. Der Regen prasselte eisig und unbarmherzig auf ihre Haut nieder und ihre Füße versanken in den schlammigen Pfützen, als Ginny, von heller Panik getrieben, über das Herbstlaub rutschte und versuchte Ron zu entkommen, der hinter ihr herdonnerte wie ein vor Wut schnaubender Stier. ,,GINNY, KOMM ZURÜCK!", schrie er wütend und es klang gefährlich nahe, doch sie ließ sich nicht aufhalten. ,,Ich kann es zu Luna schaffen", dachte Ginny entschlossen. Sie spürte die Schmerzen in ihren Füßen nicht, in die sich allerlei Kieselsteine und kleine Scherben gebohrt hatten und spürte nicht, wie ihr Kopf trotz des Wetters wieder fiebrig und heiss wurde; sie sah nur das Licht am Ende des Tunnels. Adrenalin pumpte durch ihre Venen und zwang sie dazu weiterzulaufen, als sie den Rand des großen Hofes erreichte. ,,Ja...!", dachte sie gleichzeitig erleichtert und verzweifelt, doch dann erlischte ihr Hoffnungsschimmer auf einmal so plötzlich wie er gekommen war; Ginny kreischte in den stahlgrauen Herbsthimmel hinauf, als sie die kräftigen und vertrauten Arme spürte, die sich um ihre Taille schlangen und sie dann heftig schubsten, sodass Ginny kopfüber nach vorne in den Dreck fiel. Für einen Moment schmeckte sie Erde in ihrem Mund und spürte benommen, wie heisses Blut aus ihrer Nase sickerte; dann wurde sie an ihren Haaren hochgerissen und unter Tränen blickte sie in das wutentbrannte Gesicht von Ron, der verständnislos den Kopf schüttelte. Seine roten Haare hingen im nass in die Augen und Regentropfen liefen über sein Gesicht. ,,Ron...", flüsterte Ginny schwach. ,,Ich wollte doch nur...ICH...!..AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ihre Stimme brach und steigerte sich zu einem langgezogenen Schrei, als Ron sie ohne ein weiteres Wort am Arm packte und durch den Dreck hindurch zurück zum Fuchsbau schleifte. Ginnys Haut schrammte auf, als er sie wütend und ungeduldig über den Hof schleifte, wo sich Kiselsteine und kleine Scherben in ihre Haut bohrten und ihr Hals fühlte sich an, als wäre er voller Glassplitter, während sie wie wahnsinnig gegen den heftigen Sturm anschrie und versuchte sich aus Rons Klammergriff zu befreien. ,,RON...BITTE...!"

Doch Ron schien Ginny nicht zu hören; mit einer Hand drückte er die Haustür des Fuchsbaus auf und stieß Ginny mit einem kräftigen Ruck in den Flur. Sie fiel mit einem lauten Schluchzen zu Boden und blieb zitternd und schnaufend dort liegen, wie ein Häufchen Elend. Sie atmete den morschen Geruch des Holzes ein und spürte wie Wärme ihren Körper umhüllen wollte, doch sie drang nicht zu Ginny hindurch; die innere Kälte umklammerte sie wieder, machte sie unfähig sich zu bewegen und zog ihren Geist in einen Strudel aus Schwäche und Ohnmacht. Sie hörte mit halben Ohr, wie Ron die Haustür schloss und bedächtig den Schlüssel umdrehte. Ginnys Kopf pulsierte schmerzhaft; sie konnte kaum klar denken. Sie wollte etwas zu Ron sagen, ihn um Verzeihung bitten, doch sie brachte die Worte nicht über die Lippen; stattdessen brach sie in lautes Schluchzen aus und vergrub den Kopf in ihren Armen. Ihr Körper schüttelte sich vor Schmerzen und sie zog sich in sich zusammen, krümmte sich zur Seite, bis sie wie ein Embryo auf der Seite lag und Tränen aus ihren Augen auf den alten, weissen Teppichläufer fielen. Die Sekunden in denen sie so dalag, kamen ihr wie Stunden vor und zogen sich wie Kaugummi; Ginny spürte kaum wie Rons Arme sich unter ihre Achseln schoben und sie sanft aber bestimmt nach oben auf die Beine zog, bis sie auf auf weichen und wackeligen Knien vor ihm stand. Ihr Körper war von oben bis unten dreckig und mit Schlamm verkrustet, genau wie ihr Badehandtuch. Getrocknetes Blut klebte ihr unter der Nase und ihr Haar hing ihr in nassen und dreckigen Strähnen ins Gesicht. Sie sah fürchterlich aus.

Ron sah Ginny mit einem merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck an und sie bemerkte erst nach einigen Sekunden, nicht ohne ein leises Triumphgefühl, dass es schlicht und einfach Furcht war. Er hatte Angst; Angst sie entgültig zu brechen wenn er noch einen Schritt weiterging...

Ron machte einen Schritt auf Ginny zu, und seufzte genervt auf, als sie sofort vor ihm zurückwich. ,,Herrgott, Ginny, ich will doch nichts; du musst dich duschen, schau dich doch mal an! Willst DU vielleicht Mum erklären, was mit dir passiert ist, wenn sie in ein paar Stunden zurückkehrt?!" Ron klang in dem Moment so sehr nach Mrs. Weasly, als er sie anherrschte, dass Ginny ihm nicht mal widersprach; sie hatte ohnehin keine Worte mehr.

Doch in dem winzigen Moment, in der Ron sich in der Sicherheit wog, dass sie ihm, zumindest für einen kurzen Augenblick vertraute, huschte wieder ein düsteres und gieriges Flackern über sein Gesicht. Es blieb Ginny nicht verborgen und Leben in Form panischen Entsetzens strömte in ihre Augen; doch diesmal war es zu spät; Rons Arme schossen vor und mit eisernem Griff hatte er sie umgedreht und sie an sich gepresst. Sein Atem schien wie losgelöst und ging schwer an ihrem Ohr, doch in Ginnys Körper erwachte etwas, was stärker war als ihre Angst, als ihre Schmerzen und ihre Verzweiflung; als hätte ihr Körper nur auf den richtigen Augenblick gewartet ließ er seine ganzen Kraftreserven frei und Ginny trat zu so heftig sie konnte: Sie traf Ron am Schienbein und er schrie vor Zorn und Schmerz auf, hielt sie aber eisern weiter fest. Und jetzt kämpfte Ginny wie nur eine Gryffindor es konnte- ein Feuer brannte in ihr dass es nicht anders zuließ und sie wusste in dem Moment nichts mehr, konnte nichts mehr erfassen; sie wusste nur dass sie es nicht ertragen könnte, ihn nochmal in sich zu spüren, seine Zunge so unbeholfen in ihrem Mund, Rons Penis der so unsanft und heftig in sie reinhämmerte..

Angespornt von diesem Gedanken trat sie nochmal heftig nach ihm, und verfehlte nur um Haaresbreite sein anderes Schienbein. Ron versuchte von hinten ihre Handgelenke zu packen, doch sie wich ihm aus, schlug heftig um sich und traf ihn dabei, heftiger als erwartet an der Lippe, die sofort aufplatzte und ein Schwall Blut lief über Rons Mund. ,,GINNY- ICH WILL DIR NUR HELFEN, VERDAMMT...!", schrie er aufgebracht, warf sich mit einem heftigen Ruck nach vorne über Ginnys Rücken und dann hatte er sie entgültig; Ginny schrie wütend auf und versuchte ihn zu treten und ihn zu beißen, das Gefühl der Hoffnung, an die sie sich tapfer geklammert hatte festzuhalten, doch es verpuffte und hinterließ ein wütendes Loch in ihrem Herzen und sie wusste, dass sie den Kampf verloren hatte, als Ron ihr die Arme auf den Rücken drehte und sie neben sich gegen die Wand presste. Seine langen Finger umklammerten ihre Handgelenke und sie konnte seine Wange an ihrer fühlen und seinen Duft, seinen Schweiss und den Regen riechen, der immer noch von seinen Haaren herabtropfte.

,,Shhhh...shhh...shhh.." flüsterte er in ihr Ohr; seine Lippen berührten ihr Ohrläppchen und Ginny überkam ein abstoßendes Gefühl aus tiefster Abneigung aber noch tieferer Zuneigung für ihren Bruder und sie brach zusammen. ,,Ron, Ron..", schluchzte sie und sie wünschte sich, sie könnte ihn soviele Dinge fragen, doch ihr fiel nur sein Name in dem ganzen Wirrwarr in ihrem Kopf ein und sie schlug eine Hand vor den Mund um ihr lautes Schluchzen zu ersticken. Ron hielt sie in seinen Armen, seine Hände strichen ihr fahrig über den Rücken und dann presste er seinen Mund auf ihren Hals, sog ihren blumigen Geruch in die Nase ein und ließ ihn dann weiterwandern bis zu ihren Wanden. ,,Shhh...Ginny...psscht, schon gut..ich bin ja da..." Er streckte seine Zungenspitze leicht aus dem Mund raus und leckte ihr die Tränen von den Wangen und noch ehe sie den Kopf heben konnte, lehnte er sich aufseufzend gegen ihren Körper. Er nahm ihre Hände und führte sie an die harte Beule in seiner Hose und Ginnys Schluchzen erstickte in dem Anfall von Übelkeit, der sie überkam als sie die pulsierende Erektion an ihren Fingerspitzen spürte, die sich deutlich unter seiner Pyjamahose abzeichnete und heftig zuckte, als Ron Ginnys Hände dagegen drückte. Als er den Kopf zurücknahm und aufstöhnte, musste sie ihren heftigen Brechreiz unterdrücken - doch plötzlich übermannte sie eine schwere und unaufhaltsame Erschöpfung und ihre Beine drohten unter ihr nachzugeben. Sie musste sich an Rons Schulter festhalten um nicht umzukippen; es war ihr zuwider, ihrem Bruder so entgegenzukommen, doch sie hatte keine andere Wahl- wenn sie lag, war sie komplett wehrlos, aber so stand sie immerhin noch- auch wenn sie sich dafür seine Hilfe brauchte...

Ron legte seine Hände sanft um Ginnys Taille und bugsierte sie dann langsam durch das Wohnzimmer hinüber in das große Badezimmer der Weaslys. Dieses Badezimmer war das größte im ganzen Haus und wurde von fast allen benutzt; nur Ginny und ihre Eltern hatten eines für sich allein. Auch hier bestand der Boden zum Großteil aus dunklem Holz; die einzige Ausnahme war die riesige Dusche, von deren orangeroten Kacheln langsam die Farbe absplitterte und die einen großen Teil des Raums unter dem kleinen Fenster einnahm. Außerdem gab es eine riesige, hölzerne Badewanne und drei große Waschbecken. Ginny nahm ihre Umgebung nur noch verschwommen war; ihr Kopf fühlte sich schwer an und ihr Körper kam ihr vor, wie eine leblose Hülle- als wäre sie nur ein Inferi, eine wiederbelebte Leiche, ohne Gefühl, ohne Herz, ohne Gedanken- sie existierte einfach nur noch.

Ron schleifte Ginny mehr über den Boden, als dass sie selbst ging und ihm lief vor Anstrengung der Schweiss von der Stirn, als er sie mit einer Hand stützte und mit der anderen das Wasser in der Dusche aufdrehte. Es gab ein lautes, rostiges Quietschen und nach ein paar Sekunden schossen breite Wasserstrahlen dampfend aus dem breiten Duschkopf hervor. Ron ließ für einen kurzen Moment von Ginny ab und reckte sich empor, um das kleine Badezimmerfenster zu schließen. Dann wischte er sich ächzend mit einer Hand den Schweiss von der Stirn und drehte er sich langsam zu seiner kleinen Schwester um, die sich vor Erschöpfung an den Rand der gläserne Duschwand gelehnt hatte. Ihre Augenlieder flatterten und sie sah Ron mit einem gemischten Blick aus Verzweiflung und Trotz an.

Ginny war nun entgültig am Ende ihrer Kräfte; die Schmerzen in ihrem Kopf schienen ihr den Schädel zu spalten und sie konnte förmlich spüren wie das heftig aufkommende Fieber sich durch ihre Synapsen fraß; der Geruch von Schweiss, Blut und Schlamm, der wie ein giftiger Nebel ihren Körper umhüllte, breitete sich in ihre Lunge aus und der Ekel vor sich selbst überfiel sie in jeder Sekunde mit einer plötzlichen Wucht von Neuem; Ekel davor, dass sie es zugelassen hatte, dass ihre Brüder sie missbrauchten, Ekel darüber dass ihr Körper so schnell schlapp machte und vor allem Ekel davor, dass sie sie einfach nicht hassen konnte...weder Fred, noch George, noch Ron, der sie mit brennenden Augen betrachtete, während er aus der dampfenden Duschkabine stieg.

Er stand so dicht vor Ginny, dass sie seinen schweren, schnellgehenden Atem auf ihrem erhitzten Gesicht spüren konnte; er roch nach dem Rührei, was er heute Morgen verpeist hatte und nach irgendetwas zimt-knoblauchartigem, was sie nicht richtig zuordnen konnte. Sie spürte wie das Blut nur noch im Sekundentakt durch ihre Venen pumpte und sie spürte ihren eigenen Herzschlag nur noch aus kilometerweiter Entfernung, als ob sie sich einmal in der Mitte geteilt hätte und ihre andere Hälfte sich irgendwo kilometerweit weg außerhalb des Fuchsbaus befand.

Ginny zwang sich, Ron ins Gesicht zu sehen; sein flammender Blick, ohne eine Spur Mitleid, bohrte sich schmerzhaft in ihr Herz und verbrannte dort die letzten kläglichen Überreste des Kampfgeistes, der sie vor kurzem so ergriffen hatte, und jetzt in Flammen aufging, wie ein Phönix wenn es Zeit für ihn war, zu sterben...

Ron stieß einen kurzen Seufzer aus und griff dann beherzt mit leicht zitternden Händen nach Ginnys Handgelenken. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war angespannt und konzentriert, als er langsam und sanft ihre Arme auseinanderzog, sodass sie nun vor ihm stand, als wäre sie bereit, sich von ihm kreuzigen zu lassen. Ginnys Augen wurden nass, doch sie hielt Rons unterschwellig-aggressivem Blick stand, als sie spürte, wie ihr Handtuch, was trotz der ganzen Strapazen wundersamerweise die ganze Zeit ihren Körper bedeckt hatte, sich löste und mit einem dumpfen, lauten Klatschen zu Boden fiel. Ihr Körper lechzte nach der warmen, feuchten Luft wie nach einem Befreiungsschlag und Ginny spürte, wie eine leichte Gänsehaut über ihren Nacken kroch. Mit aller Macht versuchte sie ihre Angst zu unterdrücken, als Ron einen harten Seufzer ausstieß und rote Flecken auf seinen Wangen erschienen. Seine Hände zitterten und seine braunen Augen glitten gierig von ihrem Gesicht ihren Hals hinunter und blieben an ihren Brüsten hängen, die sich rund und fest von ihrer schmalen, weissen Taille abhoben. Ihre steil aufgerichteten Brustwarten berührten seinen nackten Oberkörper und Ginnys Wangen brannten vor lauter verzweifelter Scham, als sie den Kopf senkte und sah, dass auch Ron sich seiner Pyjamahose entledigt hatte- hart, steif und erwartungsvoll ragte sein Penis in die Höhe. Weiße Lusttropfen liefen schnell von seiner Eichel und seinem Schaft herab und bildeteten auf dem dunklen Holzboden winzig kleine, durchsichtige Pfützen.

Ron warf den Kopf zurück und stöhnte langsam auf und Ginny konnte jede einzelne seiner Schweisstropfen erkennen, die im rasenden Tempo an seinem Hals runterrannen...und dann spürte sie plötzlich, wie sie der Rebellion ihres eigenen Körpers nicht mehr standhalten konnte. Ihr Herz klappte plötzlich um, schlingerte wild durch die Gegend und sie dachte ihre Organe würden auseinandergerissen, als sie der bleiernde und tosende Schmerz, der schon die ganze Zeit versteckt in ihrem Innersten wütete, endlich überwältigte...ihre blauen Flecken, Schrammen, Blutergüsse verbrannten als wären sie in Benzin getaucht...

Ginny stieß einen schluchzenden Schrei aus; sie fühlte wie sich das Feuer sich in ihr herunterfraß und an ihrem Unterleib riss und sie schien von einem Moment auf den anderen quer durch Ron hindurchzustolpern, als wäre er unsichtbar, als sie blind vor Schmerz ihre Hand nach dem Griff der Duschkabine ausstreckte, wie eine Ertrinkende nach einem Rettungsanker- doch kaum hatten ihre Finger das Holz berührt glitten sie ab und sie spürte Rons kräftige Hände, die sie hart an den Schultern packten und sie mit einem Ruck heftig in die Duschkabine schubsten. Ginny stolperte hinein, rutschte aus und krachte heftig mit dem Kopf an die gekachelte Duschwand. Es gab ein ekelrregendes knackendes Geräusch und sie weisse Sterne vor ihren Augen tanzen, als sie langsam und benommen an der Duschwand abglitt und heftig vor Angst und Schmerz zitternd auf den Boden der Duschkabine herabsank. Der vorher sanft prasselnde Wasserstrahl donnerte plötzlich in 100-facher Lautstärke durch die Duschkabine und als er auf ihre Haut traf, fühlte es sich an, als wäre ihr Körper einmal in Lava getaucht wurden- Ginny spürte förmlich wie ihre Haut sich ablöste, als sie mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und halb wahnsinnig vor Schmerz an der Duschwand hockte und vorsichtig ihren Kopf betastete, während Ron vor der Dusche stand und sie mit geballten Fäusten ansah. Das heisse Wasser fraß Ginny auf und der heisse Dampf ließ keinen Sauerstoff in ihren Kopf hinein sodass ihr schwindelig wurde; doch sie wagte es nicht sich zu bewegen, aus nackter Angst, Ron würde sie dann schlagen oder schlimmere Dinge tun.,, ,,Du...", flüsterte Ginny schwach und sie sah langsam zu Ron hoch, der groß und wütend über ihr stand; seine breite, weiße Brust hob und senkte sich bei jedem der heftigen Atemzüge, die er ausstieß und sein Blick war mörderisch. ,,Er ist verrückt geworden", dachte Ginny irgendwo tief in sich drin fast sachlich und in ihrem Kopf klang es gleichzeitig lächerlich ungläubig. ,,Er hat den Verstand verloren.." Und in dem Moment sah sie etwas in Rons Gesicht, was dort nicht hingehörte. Ein irres, rotes Funkeln durchzog seine braune Iris. Als er bemerkt hatte, dass Ginny ihn anstarrte, grinste er und seine Gesichtszüge schienen miteinander zu verschmilzen, sie verformten sich und verschmolzen miteinander... ,,Ginevra", wisperte Ron durch den silbrigen Wasserstrahl, doch es war nicht seine Stimme, die sie hörte und gleißend helle Panik brach in ihren Kopf ein- verschwommene Erinnerungen an ein Tagebuch, an einen großen, hübschen, dunkelhaarigen Jungen, an eine grüne Kammer, der Boden mit Basiliskenblut durchtränkt...

,,GINEVRAA...!" Der letzte Wortlaut war weniger ein Wort als ein langes Zischen und Ginnys Augen weiteten sich...doch ehe sie schreien konnte, verschwamm das Bild vor ihren Augen und Rons Gesicht sah misstrauisch und gleichzeitig verwirrt auf sie herab, als würde er sich fragen, ob sie ihren Verstand noch einigermaßen im Griff hätte..

Ginny wagte nicht zu atmen; sie wusste genau was sie grade gesehen hatte. Ihre Angst, Panik und der brechende Schmerz waren in den Hintergrund gerückt- sie verharrte in einer Schockstarre, die es ihr unmöglich machte, überhaupt irgendetwas zu fühlen. Regentropfen klatschten nun wieder paralell gegen das Fenster; heftig und der Wind draußen ließ wieder sein Klagelied ertönen. Rons Gesichtszüge strafften sich auf einmal und er schüttelte den Kopf, als wolle er eine lästige Fliege verscheuchen. ,,Wasch dich", sagte er tonlos zu ihr und dann drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um, stolperte und taumelte ohne ein weiteres Wort aus der Badezimmertür und ließ Ginny mit ihrer Angst allein, die nun so greifbar nah schien, neben ihr zu stehen schien, wie ein Unsichtbares Etwas und einen stillen Kreis um sie legte, als sie unter dem heissen Wasserstrahl zusammenbrach und sich im freien Fall nach hinten auf den Rücken fallen ließ. Ein schmerzhafter, heftiger Ruck ging durch ihren Körper-...und dann wurde die Welt schwarz.

Das Erste, was Ginny spürte, war dass sie nicht mehr auf dem harten Kachelboden der Duschkabine lag, sondern weich gebettet auf Kissen und Polstern, die frisch gewaschen und leicht nach Mottenkugeln rochen. Sie war nicht mehr nackt, sondern bekleidet mit Pyjama-Shirt und Slip.

Die Kissen waren warm und weich; orange-rotes Licht strömte langsam in ihre Augen und sie blinzelte, bis sie sich an die Umrisse ihrer Umgebung gewöhnt hatte. Ginny konnte eine große Standuhr erkennen und einzelne Bilder, bis sie langsam begriff, dass sie auf dem alten, ramponierten Sofa im Wohnzimmer des Fuchsbaus lag. Das Licht kam aus dem Kamin, in dem munter ein Feuer prasselte und den kleinen, leicht schäbigen Wohnraum in einen warmen, roten Schein hüllte. Ginny setzte sich leicht auf und hustete; trotz dem dass ihre Schmerzen wie weggeblasen schienen, fühlte sie sich hundeelend und sie konnte verkrustete Tränenspuren auf ihren Wangen fühlen. ,,Ich kann nicht mehr...", flüsterte sie leise vor sich hin und es hörte sich an wie der Wind, der im Sommer über die Maisfelder strich. Es war unbegreiflich für jemanden der es nicht erlebt hatte; Ginnys Herz fühlte sich wie ausgebrannt an, und doch war es noch da, lief um die Wette mit der frostigen Trauer, die angeschlichen kam und sie plötzlich umschloss, die sie nicht abwenden konnte und Tränen strömten ihr heftig übers Gesicht...

,,Du bist aufgewacht", sagte eine klare Stimme hinter ihr und Ginny fuhr vor Schreck heftig herum. Ron saß mit angezogenen Beinen ganz hinten an der Sofalehne und blickte sie nachdenklich an. Auf seiner Stirn hatten sich Sorgenfalten gebildet und seine Mundwinkel hingen nach unten. Er sah genauso elend aus, wie Ginny sich fühlte und rieb sich mit der Handfläche über seine kräftige Nase; immer ein Zeichen dafür, dass er sich für etwas entschuldigen wollte. Ginny setzte sich ganz auf und runzelte die Stirn, als sie Ron anblickte, der wie ein Häufchen Elend auf dem Sofa saß. Sie wusste nicht ganz, was gleich kommen würde und wartete angespannt ab, bis Ron sich räusperte. ,,Verdammt...", murmelte er plötzlich und seine Mine erhellte sich im flackerndem Schein des Kaminfeuers. ,,Ich hätte es richtig machen sollen...sanfter sein sollen...ich bin echt ein Idiot...", sagte er zu sich selbst und schien gedanklich weit abgedriftet. Ginny beobachtete erschöpft die langen Schatten, die sie und Ron an der Wohnzimmerwand warfen und sie fühlte sich, trotz der vielen Messer die schon schmerzlich in ihrem Herzen steckten und dem Frost der sich um ihre Seele geschlungen hatte, wie das Opfer ihrer ausser Kontrolle geratenen Emotionen und wie die Hauptattraktion in der Talkshow ihres eigenen verdrehten Verstandes (besaß sie so etwas denn überhaupt noch..?). Ron hatte sie gejagt, sie mit dem Gesicht in den Schlamm gedrückt, sie in die Dusche gestoßen, sie zusammen mit ihren zwei Brüdern vergewaltigt und ihr mit einer Version von Tom Riddle Angst gemacht- und trotzdem saß sie hier mit ihm, als wäre nie etwas gewesen, hörte ihm zu, das Kaminfeuer prasselte- nach außen hin war alles normal; Bruder und Schwester beim alltäglichen Gespräch. ,,Fehlen nur noch zwei Tassen Kakao auf dem Tisch und alles wäre wie früher", dachte Ginny zynisch und verzog ihr Gesicht zu einem schiefen, bitteren Lächeln.

,,Und ich bin wieder Rons Schwester; zu unwissend um die Dinge zu verstehen, die er mit Harry und Hermine heimlich in seinem Dachzimmer beredete; zu jung um schon mit Jungs wie Dean Thomas oder Michael Corner auszugehen; zu klein um gegen ihn Quidditch spielen zu können...aber DAS hier; das war etwas, wozu sie genügte..." Ginny merkte nicht, wie ihr langsam Tränen von den Wangen tropften, während Ron unablässig ins Kaminfeuer starrte. Ab und zu sah er sie an und es schien als wolle er etwas sagen, doch er schloss im letzten Moment immer den Mund und sah wieder in die Flammen. Ginny hatte keine Ahnung, worauf er eigentlich wartete und es war ihr auch egal; sie wollte hoch, in ihr weiches, warmes Bett; sie wollte einschlafen und einfach den Tag wieder vergessen, sowie sie versuchte auch die letzten Tage zu vergessen, die noch immer unerträglich nahe waren...

Ginny wusste nicht, wie lange sie beide schweigend dagesessen hatten und nur dem Prasseln des Kaminfeuers gelauscht hatten; es war unangenehm, unbehaglich und gleichzeitig merkwürdig ruhig- als wäre die Zeit still stehen geblieben um das oberflächlich friedliche Bild der beiden Geschwistern festzuhalten- ein Bild, dass es so schon lange nicht mehr gegeben hatte. Ron beendete das Schweigen, indem er einen lauten Seufzer ausstieß und zu Ginny hinüberrutschte, die instinktiv die Beine anzog und ihre Knie umklammerte, doch Ron ließ sich nicht beirren, rutschte neben sie und legte ihr beide Arme um die Schulter. Ginny drehte ihm langsam den Kopf zu; sie konnte jede einzelne Sommersprosse auf seinen Wangen zählen. Ihre grünen Augen waren rot und verquollen und in ihnen glitzerten einzelne Tränentropfen. ,,Wenn du es tun willst, dann tu es JETZT!", stieß Ginny mit brüchiger Stimme hervor und blickte ihm in sein bleiches Gesicht. Ihr herzzereißende Blick war der einer Kriegerin, die eine verlorene Schlacht kämpft, mit dem Wissen dass sie am Ende doch verlieren wird. ,,Mach es einfach, Ron- mach es schnell und hart, wie du es gern hast..." In ihrer Stimme lag keinerlei Zynismus, kein Sarkasmus, sondern Verbitterung und tiefe Traurigkeit und sie begann leise zu weinen.

Ron hob die Schultern und seufzte noch einmal tief auf, als hätte er einen schweren Entschluss gefasst; dann hob er Ginny sanft an und zog sie auf seinen Schoß. Sie nahm ihre Hände vom Gesicht und unternahm einen schwachen Versuch von seinen Beinen runterzurutschen, doch Ron krallte sich fest in ihre Taille und seine Fingerspitzen berührten leicht ihre Brüste. ,,Bleib...", sagte er leise und bestimmt. Ginny kapitulierte- es hatte keinen Zweck mehr. Sie würde ihm entkommen- aber nicht mehr heute...ihr Herz wurde schwer und zog sich dann vollständig zurück, als hätte Ginny es mit ihrer Entscheidung verletzt.

Mit resigniertem Blick ließ sie sich zurück gegen Rons Brust fallen und ihre Wange lag an seinem Ohr, während sie spürte, wie seine Hände von ihrer Taille ganz hoch zu ihren Brüsten wanderte und sie sanft anfing zu massieren. ,,Dir wirds gleich besser gehen, Ginny", flüsterte er sanft. ,,Ich werd ab jetzt nur noch sehr sanft zu dir sein.." Seine Stimme klang grausam vertraut; ein Beben was er verzweifelt zu kontrollieren versuchte, indem er probierte, so zu ihr zu sprechen, wie Percy damals als sie acht Jahre alt war... ,,Ron..", flüsterte Ginny panisch und ihre Stimme brach, als sie spürte wie extrem hart er unter seiner Pyjamahose war. Als hätte Ron ihre Gedanken gelesen, presste er sie fester an sich und ein kurzes, angestrengtes Keuchen verließ seinen Mund, als er Ginnys Brüste aus dem weissen BH hob und fest ihre Nippel zwischen seinen Fingern zusammendrückte. Ginny spürte, wie hitzig seine nackte Haut unter ihrem Körper war und sie fühlte sich, als würden tausende Dämonen auf einmal ihren Körper stürmen wollen, wie eine Festung; sie waren beissend, erregt, wollten Blut sehen, wollten Ginny blutend sehen, wollten sie unter Ron sehen, ohne ängstlichen und gleichzeitig bitteren Gesichtsausdruck. Sie wollten Ginny, wie sie sich in Rons Rücken krallte, die Beine breit machte und ,,JAAA! JAA...JAA!", schrie, während Rons Penis in ihre enge, nasse, geile Spalte reinhämmerte...Ginny spürte wie sie sich in ihre Gedärme fraßen und sie zwingen wollten, es mit ihren Brüdern zu treiben, dass sie WOLLTE...in ihrem Kopf herrschte nur noch lautes Gekreische, während Ron mit der einen Hand, lustvoll seufzend, von ihrer Brust zu ihrer Spalte herunterfuhr und ihr den Slip so zwischen die Schamlippen zog, dass er an ihrem Kitzler rieb. Ginny erschrak, als sie spürte wie sie gegen ihren Willen feucht wurde; Ron zog ihr den weissen Slip immer schneller durch die Spalte, aus der nun deutlich Saft hervortrat und seine Finger massierten ihre Schamlippen, während seine andere Hand ihre Brüste immer schneller knetete...

Ginny überfiel ein unheimliches Gefühl aus kalter Abneigung, Ekel, Furcht und heftiger sexueller Erregung, die sie sich nicht erklären konnte; sie spürte Rons nasse Küsse auf ihrem Nacken, seine Zunge zerschnitt ihre Haut wie mit einem scharfen Messer und in Ginnys Kopf schrillten alle Alarmglocken, als sie spürte wie er seine Hände unbeholfen unter ihrem Hintern schob und seine Pyjamahose runterzog. ,,Jaaa...!" Er stieß ein lautes, unbefangenes Stöhnen aus, als sein Penis hervorschnellte und zwischen ihre Schenkel rutschte- er war ganz glitschig und die Eichel ragte rot und prall hervor, während Ron sich vor und zurückschob, seinen Penis schnell zwischen ihren Schenkeln hin und herrieb...sie spürte seine heftigen und erregten Atemzüge auf ihrem zarten Nacken und Übelkeit von so ungeheurem Maße überfiel sie, dass sie würgen musste. Fast dachte sie, dass sie sich gleich in ihren eigenen Schoß übergeben würde, doch sie drängte die Übelkeit in dem Moment entschieden zurück, als sie spürte, wie Ron ihren Hintern leicht anhob und versuchte in sie einzudringen. Ginny wurde aschgrau und sie presste die Augen fest zusammen; sie grub ihre Fingernägel plötzlich und heftig in seine Knie und er stieß einen überraschten Schmerzensschrei aus.

,,Verdammt...!" Ginny richtete sich auf Rons Schoß auf; ihr Körper war angespannt und sie versteifte ihre Haltung noch mehr, als Ron sie wieder näher zu sich ziehen wollte.

Ron stieß einen äußerst genervten Seufzer aus, als er merkte, dass seine erneuten Annäherungsversuche nicht klappten. ,,Ginny, du musst dich entspannen...du hilfst mir nicht grade...", sagte er ungelduldig und sah sie mit verdrossenem Blick an. Seine Hände ruhten immer noch auf ihren Hüften. ,,Ron, ich will das nicht-", sagte Ginny leise, doch ihre Stimme schien in der Stille ohrenbetäubend. Sie drehte sich um und blickte Ron an, der sie wie vom Donner gerührt und ungläubig anstarrte.

Er sah sie an wie eine Fremde und Ginny blickte bekümmert und gebrochen zurück. Ron öffnete den Mund als wolle er etwas sagen, doch er überlegte es sich scheinbar im letzten Moment anders. Stattdessen stieß er einen kleinen Seufzer aus und lehnte sich lässig zurück. ,,Ginny, du musst nicht denken dass das was Schlimmes ist. Niemand von uns will dich verletzen", sagte er mit ernster Stimme und lächelte sie schief an. ,,Sieh mal...wenn du einfach mitmachst, dann leidest du auch nicht mehr..." Die letzten Worte sprach er leise in ihr Ohr und sie hörten sich auf grausame Art und Weise so vertrauenserweckend an, dass Ginny eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken kroch. ,,Ich will doch meine kleine Schwester nicht verletzen..."

Die Stille kehrte zurück und die Worte von Ron wollten in Ginnys Kopf keinen Sinn ergeben und keine Gestalt annehmen. Sie verstand es nicht- was war für ihn denn ,,verletzen"? Er hatte immer auf sie aufgepasst, selbst damals als sie in Hogwarts mit Michael Corner oder Dean Thomas zusammen war, doch was war das was er hier mit ihr tat? Er wollte nie das irgendjemand sie verletzte- warum tat er es jetzt?

So rasten die Gedanken in ihrem Kopf umher, während sie hier auf seinem Schoß saß und seine Hände geistesabwesend ihre Brüste und ihre Innenschenkel streichelten. Ganz sanft tat er es, nur mit den Fingerspitzen und Ginny spürte widerwillig, wie sich ihr Körper entspannte und sie sich langsam wieder nach hinten auf seinen Schoß senken ließ. Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie so da saßen, bis sie auf einmal einen nassen Fleck an ihrem Hintern spürte. In Nullkommanichts hatte Ron sie von sich heruntergeschoben. Seine Wangen röteten sich vor Scham als er sich den weissen großen Fleck auf seiner kastanienbraunen Pyjamahose besah. ,,Verdammt!", rief er und ohne ein weiteres Wort rannte er ins Badezimmer und ließ sie auf dem Sofa zurück. Kurz darauf hörte man im großen Bad der Weaslys die Dusche rauschen.

Und Ginny wurde auf schmerzliche Weise bewusst, dass sie Ron liebte- trotz der Dinge die er ihr angetan hatte- dass sie ihn immer noch liebte, einfach weil er ihr Bruder war und sie sank erschöpft in sich zusammen.


	10. Gartenparty

**Gartenparty**

Ginny war tot. Sie spürte wie ihr letzter Wille gebrochen war und sie schlich, wie ein geschlagener Kämpfer mechanisch nach oben in ihr Zimmer und setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch, doch es war unmöglich für sie einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Tränen liefen ihr heiss übers Gesicht; ihre Wunden schmerzten, ihr Gesicht schmerzte, alles schmerzte..sie schien nur noch aus Schmerzen zu bestehen. Ihr Haar hing ihr noch in feuchten Strähnen über die Augen, doch Ginny strich sie nicht weg- es war einer der wenigen Wege, ein kläglicher Versuch sich zu verstecken- vor allem vor sich selbst. Ginny schluchzte heftig auf und presste ihre Faust in den Mund, um ihre lauten Schluchzer zu ersticken, die sie so heftig schüttelten, dass sie sie von ihrem Schreibtischstuhl hinunter auf den Boden schlugen. Und da blieb sie liegen; zitternd, schluchzend, umgeben von einer unsichtbaren Mauer, undurchsichtig für die noch Lebenden um sie herum.

Nach drei Stunden, als der Nachmittag Einzug hielt und Ginnys Zimmer in einen goldenen Schein tauchte, stand sie schwerfällig auf. Es ist manchmal erstaunlich, dass es hilft viel zu weinen; egal was einem passiert ist. Ginnys Kopf war leer aber merkwürdig klar. Sie setzte sich auf ihren Schreibtischstuhl, umklammerte ihre Knie und wog sich langsam vor und zurück. Ginny wusste nicht was heute war, was morgen war, ob es morgen George, Fred oder Ron sein würde, oder vielleicht sogar Bill, falls er wieder zu Besuch kam. Sie würde es nicht aushalten wenn Bill...sie schüttelte den Gedanken ab wie ein störendes Insekt. Nein, Bill würde so etwas niemals tun- er war doch im Orden, er kümmerte sich um sie und gab ihr ein Gefühl der Sicherheit und Geborgenheit. IHM konnte sie vertrauen, da war sie sich ganz sicher...

Als ob sie es sich selbst nochmal mit Nachdruck versichern müsste, krallte sich Ginny nochmal so fest in ihrem Schreibtisch fest, dass ihre Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten. Dann stand sie schwerfällig auf und ging hinunter in die Küche. Das erste was sie sah, war Ron der auf dem Sofa saß- er war eingeschlafen und schnarchte. ,,Hey Ginny!" Ginny blickte zum Treppengeländer und stieß einen überraschten Schrei aus, als sie Bill sah. ,,Bill, was ist passiert?" ,,Oh, die Gründe sind kompliziert, ich kann auf jeden Fall erst morgen wieder arbeiten-!", fing er an zu erklären aber kurz darauf kam die keuchende Mrs. Weasly zur Tür herein, beladen mit drei Einkaufstüten von Flourish & Blotts, einer kleinen Tüte aus Eeylops Eulenkaufhaus und einem großen Päckchen wo in imposanten Lettern der Name einer berühmten Konditorei abgedruckt war. ,,So!", rief sie und ließ die Einkäufe vor sich auf den Boden fallen. ,,Ich hab eure neuen Hogwarts-Bücher besorgt, Ginny, und dir ein neues Festkleid gekauft. Und Siruptorte hab ich auch für uns alle mitgebracht!"

Molly Weasly wirkte erschöpft aber zufrieden mit sich und während sie ihren Zauberstab schwang und die Einkäufe von selbst die Treppen hochschwebten, pfiff sie vergüngt vor sich hin und wandte sich danach Ron zu, der sich blinzelnd und verschlafen aufsetzte. ,,Ronald Weasly, es ist MITTAGSZEIT- würdest du dich jetzt bitte anständig anziehen und danach dein Schlafzimmer aufräumen, ich bin hier nämlich nicht eure Putzfrau!"

Ron setzte sich auf und ging murrend nach oben, leise Verwünschungen vor sich hinmurmelnd die Mrs. Weasly glücklicherweise nicht hören konnte. Kurz darauf gab es einen lauten Knall und Fred und George erschienen in im Wohnzimmer der Weaslys. Molly zuckte heftig zusammen und funkelte die Zwillinge böse an, dann aber wurde ihr Blick sanfter. ,,Habt ihr was gekauft?", fragte sie und blickte fragend auf die leeren Hände der beiden Zwillingsbrüder. Fred und George schüttelten gleichzeitig die Köpfe. ,,Nein, Mum- der neue Scherzartikelladen, den wir besuchen wollten, öffnet erst in der Wintersaison", erklärte Fred ihr und warf nebenbei einen verstohlenen Blick auf Ginny, die sich an die Wand drückte, als wolle sie sich unsichtbar machen. ,,Na, umso besser", sagte Molly erleichtert und dann drehte sie sich um und erblickte Bill, der am Treppengeländer stand. Sie kreischte entzückt auf. ,,Bill, ich dachte du wärst bei Gringotts!" Und sie ging hin und umarmte ihren ältesten Sohn vor Freude. ,,Jaa, es ist alles etwas kompliziert, Mum-" Und Bill schilderte Mrs. Weasly die Umstände. Ginny achtete nicht auf ihre Mutter und Bill die sich nun über ihr Lieblingsthema, seinen Haarschnitt, ausließ; sie lehnte sich an die Wand und wünschte sich sehnlichst, sie würde sie verschlucken. Sie beobachtete die Zwillinge, die sich gegenseitig angrinsten und dann wissend mit den Köpfen zu Rons Schlafzimmer deuteten. Ginny traf die Erkenntnis; und trotz dem dass sie es geahnt hatte, war es wie ein Sprung ins Eiswasser und ihr Magen drohte wieder gegen sie zu rebellieren. Natürlich waren Fred & George nicht mitgekommen um sich den Scherzartikelladen in der Diagon Alley anzusehen; sie waren mitgekommen damit Ron mit ihr allein sein konnte...

Ginny würgte, rannte nach oben in ihr kleines Badezimmer und schaffte es grade noch, sich herzhaft in ihre Toilette zu übergeben- es schien Stunden zu dauern und kalter Schweiß klebte ihr an der Stirn, als es vorbei war. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf die Klobrille und atmete schwer, ein, aus, ein aus und es wiederhallte in dem kleinen Bad als würden die Wände selbst anfangen zu atmen.

Zwei Stunden später hatte Mrs. Weasly ein leckeres Mittagessen gekocht und Bill, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Mr. und Mrs. Weasly saßen im Garten um den großen Tisch herum in der warmen Herbstsonne und ließen sich Flammkuchen mit Speck, Kartoffelsuppe und Zwiebelbrot schmecken. Ginny beteiligte sich nicht am Gespräch, sondern aß langsam ihre Kartoffelsuppe, während sie angestrengt versuchte, nicht Fred oder George anzusehen, die ihr gegenübersaßen.

Sie fing Gesprächsfetzen zwischen ihrer Mutter und ihrem Vater auf. ,,Tonks und Lupin kommen nachher zum Abendessen", sagte Arthur Weasly. Er sah müde aus, wirkte aber entspannt und zufrieden. ,,Eventuell bringen sie auch Kingsley mit, aber er weiß noch nicht ob er im Ministerium freibekommt-" Bill beteiligte sich heiter am Gespräch und fragte Mr. Weasly über den Orden des Phönix aus und wie es den Mitgliedern mittlerweile ergehen würde. Die Sonne schien warm vom goldenen Himmel herab und der milde Wind strich warm über Ginnys Gesicht und ließ ihre Haare in ihrem ganzen Kupferton erstrahlen. Es war ein kleiner Moment, der alle Anspannung von ihr wegnahm und sie sog den würzigen Duft der Herbstluft ein und beobachtete die Gartengnome, die hinter den großen Hecken hevorlugten, und ihre hässlichen Nasen in die Luft recken um nach dem Essen zu schnuppern. Dann fiel Ginnys Blick auf George, der sie verschlagen anblickte und sie wandte sich hastig wieder ihrem Essen zu. Sie rang das Gefühl der aufkommenden Schwere mit aller Anstrengung nieder, dass sich wieder über ihrem Brustkorb ausbreiten wollte.


	11. Ginnys Hoffnung

**Ginnys Hoffnung**

Der restliche Tag verlief sehr ruhig und für Ginny fast schön; nach dem Mittagessen ging sie nach oben, erledigte einen Teil ihrer Verwandlungshausaufgaben und las danach in einem Band ihrer Muggel-Lieblingbuchreihe ,,Das Lied von Eis und Feuer" , was sie zumindest für mehr als zweieinhalb Stunden ablenkte. Abends kamen zur Freude aller Tonks und Lupin zum Abendessen vorbei und Ginny war das erste Mal seit Tagen vollkommen von ihren eigenen Problemen abgelenkt, während Tonks, deren Haar heute lang und golden schimmerte, alte Geschichten über Hogwarts zum Besten gab und Ginny laut lachte, als Tonks ihr erzählte, ihr erster Freund den sie mit 15 hatte, wäre Zander Flint aus Slytherin gewesen und hätte ausgesehen wie eine Vettel mit Trollblut in den Adern. Lupin und Arthur sprachen währenddessen über Arthurs Arbeit im Ministerium, über den Orden und Dumbledore während Molly allen noch einen dritten Nachschlag Schokoladentorte auf die Teller lud. Als Lupin und Tonks spätabends aufbrachen, fühlte sich Ginny erschöpft und müde. Ihrer Mutter blieb dies nicht verborgen. ,,Abmarsch ins Bett jetzt alle!", rief sie und sogar das Gefühl der Angst blieb aus, als Ginny nach oben in ihr Zimmer schlich und sich erschöpft in ihr Bett fallen ließ.

Nachts erwachte Ginny plötzlich und ihr Magen sog sich mit Panik voll, bis sie bemerkte dass sie allein in ihrem Zimmer war, kein Fred an der Wand stand und kein Ron neben ihr im Bett lag. Sie vernahm stöhnende Geräusche aus dem Zimmer von Fred und George und Ginny schluckte hart. Natürlich, sie hatte fast vergessen, dass die beiden es auch OHNE sie miteinander taten...

Sie stand auf und goss sich an ihrem Fenster ein Glas Wasser aus der roten Kanne ein, die bei ihr auf dem Fensterbrett stand.

Ginny liebte die Stille der Nacht und als sie nach draußen sah, wie der Vollmond in den Obstgarten schien und ihn in ein gespenstisches Licht hüllte, traute sie sich den Gedanken zu; dass Fred und Ron zumindest vielleicht erstmal genug von ihr hatten. Sie hatten sie jetzt fast alle einmal gehabt; also musste es für sie doch genug sein oder? Nun ja außer George... vielleicht musste sie auch einfach nur mal so tun, als ob sie es wollte, damit sie aufhörten? Ginny seufzte verzweifelt und legte sich wieder in ihr Bett; länger kam sie nicht zum Nachdenken denn der Schlaf übermannte sie und trug sie in eine andere Welt weit weg von ihrem Zuhause, wo sie sich jetzt so schutzlos und einsam vorkam.

Am nächsten Morgen fand sie zu ihrer Überraschung nur Bill am Frühstückstisch vor, der den Tagespropheten in der Hand hielt und eine Tasse Kaffee trank. ,,Wo sind die anderen?", fragte sie, während sie sich hinsetzte und sich einen Ingwer-Schoko-Pfannkuchen auf den Teller lud. ,,Mum ist mit Dad im Hautpquartier des Phönixordens, sie müssen da irgendwelche Sachen erledigen. Ron trifft sich mit Harry und Hermine in der Winkelgasse und Fred ist mit Lee Jordan unterwegs." Ginny blickte ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. ,,Nur Fred?!" ,,George ist noch hier", antwortete ihr Bill und grinste ihr zu. ,,Mum hat ihn dazu verdonnert, den Garten zu entgnomen." ,,Oh..." Über Ginnys Gesicht huschte ein Schatten. Bill rückte mit dem Stuhl so nahe zu ihr heran, bis sein Gesicht nur noch Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt war und sah ihr prüfend in die Augen. ,,Wie gehts dir, Ginny?" Sie blickte ihn verwirrt an, ihre dunkelgrünen Augen schienen seltsam feucht zu funkeln. ,,Wie...was?" Bill runzelte die Stirn. ,,Weil du krank warst- fühlst du dich jetzt besser?" ,,Oh", sagte Ginny und versuchte heiter auszusehen. ,,Das ist kein Problem mehr-" ,,Echt nicht?" Bill sah misstrauisch aus. ,,Nein", sagte Ginny rasch und schüttelte den Kopf obwohl sie am liebsten nicken und ,,Ja! Ja!" schreien würde. Sie schüttete sich zuviel Honig auf ihren Pfannkuchen. Klebrig und golden tropfte er von ihrem Tellerand hinunter auf ihr blaues T-Shirt. Plötzlich ekelte sich Ginny vor ihrem Essen und eine neue Welle von Übelkeit überkam sie. Bill sprang auf und sah sie besorgt an. ,,Hey! Ist alles in Ordnung? Ginny?!"

Kreidebleich und mit wackeligen Knien stand Ginny vom Tisch auf. Bill kam näher und hielt seine Hände ausgestreckt, bereit sie aufzufangen und blickte sie ernst an. ,,Ich bin nicht wegen Gringotts hergekommen, das weißt du oder? Ich bin wiedergekommen weil ich mir Sorgen um dich gemacht hab.." Sie sah ihn nicht an, sie spürte nur wie ihre Wangen sich in ihrer Blässe röteten und sie innerlicher Frost überkam. ,,O-okay", hörte sie sich sagen und dann sog sie die ganze Schwärze, die sie so mühsam zudrückgedrängt hatte sie ein und sie spürte nur noch wie sie mit dem Kopf auf den harten Holzboden schlug und in die Tiefe abglitt, mühelos und schwebend.

Als sie aufwachte, lag sie immer noch auf dem Holzboden und ihre Mutter kniete neben ihr, heftiger Kummer stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. ,,Ginny! Was ist passiert? Wir müssen dich zur Untersuchung ins St. Mungo bringen-" Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. Er pochte an der Stelle wo sie aufgeschlagen war. ,,Ich mach mir Sorgen", sagte Mrs. Weasly. ,,Dann werde ich zumindest Ed Derwent einen Patronus schicken, dass er herkommen und sich das ansehen soll! Du siehst grauenvoll aus!" Ginny stand unter den Argusaugen von Bill langsam auf und sah in den Spiegel, der an der Wand neben der Küche hing. Ihr Gesicht war weiss, unter ihren Augen lagen tiefe schwarze Schatten und auf ihrem T-Shirt zeichneten sich Honigspuren ab. Sie fand sich plötzlich selbst ekelhaft, so sehr dass sie kurz davor war sich wieder zu übergeben. Ginny krümmte sich und hielt sich stöhnend den Magen. Sie protestierte nicht mal als Mrs. Weasly sie in heller Aufregung ins Bett schickte und sich dann um einen Heiler kümmerte.

Derwent kam eine Stunde, nachdem Mrs. Weasly ihn gerufen hatte. Er war ein großer, schlanker Mann, hatte graues, lockiges Haar und trug, wie Mr. Weasly, eine Hornbrille. Er lächelte freundlich als er in Ginnys Zimmer trat und Mrs. Weasly schlich ihm mit bangem Blick hinterher. Sein limonengrüner Kittel, den die Heiler aus dem St. Mungo trugen, wirkte unwirklich grell in Ginnys Augen. Er kramte in seiner kleinen Ledertasche, untersuchte Ginny kurz und richtete sich nach einiger Zeit auf. ,,Sie hat Kreislaufprobleme, höchstwahrscheinlich von zu wenigem Trinken und Essen", sagte er sachlich, stand auf und wandte sich Mrs. Weasly zu. ,,Sie muss sich schonen. Jeden Tag zweimal statt einmal den Aufpäppel-Trank, viel frische Luft und dreimal täglich eine ordentliche Mahlzeit- dann dürfte sich das Problem innerhalb von vier Tagen erledigt haben!" Er lächelte ihr freundlich zu und verabschiedete sich danach mit einem Händedruck von Molly Weasly, die Feuer und Flamme ganz in ihrem Element war. ,,Ginny, ich bring dir gleich ein Tablett mit Kartoffelsuppe, Aufpäppeltrank und eine große Kanne Zimt-Ingwertee hoch! Und wenn ich danach wiederkomme ist ALLES aufgegessen Wir bekommen dich bis Hogwarts wieder gesund, du wirst sehen!" Und sie schnippte energisch mit dem Zauberstab und Ginnys Fenster öffnete sich einen Spalt. Kühle Herbstluft wehte herein und Ginny kuschelte sich tiefer in ihr Bett und schloss die Augen, nur um sie danach gleich wieder zu öffnen. Sie konnte hier doch nicht liegen bleiben- was ist (und kalte Angst packte sie wieder) wenn Fred, George oder Ron wieder hier hinaufkommen würden und es ausnutzen würden, dass sie so krank war? Wenn sie diesmal schlimmere Dinge mit ihr anstellten... Derwent sagte, sie brauche frische Luft dann könnte sie aus dem Fuchsbau verschwinden und zu Luna gehen! Und vielleicht sogar bei ihr übernachten..? Ginny fasste einen Plan.

Als Mrs. Weasly eine halbe Stunde später mit einem Tablett hereinkam, saß Ginny kerzengrade im Bett und lächelte sie angestrengt an. ,,Hey Mum.." ,,Ginny? Gehts dir etwa schon besser?" Mrs. Weasly blickte prüfend und gleichzeitig überrascht auf ihre Tochter hinab. ,,Ja, ich bin am Verhungern!" Und sie nahm das Tablett auf ihre Knie und fing an sich die dampfende Kartoffelsuppe hineinzuschaufeln. Ginny fühlte, dass ihre Kehle Blasen schlug als ihr die köstliche aber brühend heisse Suppe den Hals herunterliefund dennoch machte sie den Teller in Sekundenschnelle her, inclusive dem selbstgebackenem Zwiebelbrot.

Mrs. Weasly sah zufrieden aus. ,,Wenn du fertig bist und es dir ein wenig besser geht, dann kannst du aufstehen und ein wenig in den Garten gehen- aber trink erst noch den Tee ganz aus!"

Nach einer Dreiviertelstunde stand Ginny, frisch geduscht, mit einem vollen Magen und sauberen Klamotten unten in der Küche und half ihrer Mutter, die Küche sauberzumachen. Molly schien erleichtert dass es Ginny besser ging; und selbst Ginny dachte, dass der Heiler zu einem kleinen Teil Recht hatte; mit gefülltem Magen ließ sich alles einigermaßen besser ertragen, so unglaublich es auch, im Angesicht der Geschehnisse der letzten Tage im Fuchsbau, klingen mochte. Molly warf ein rosa Geschirrhandtuch beiseite und streckte sich. ,,So, Ginny, wollen wir uns ein wenig in den Garten setzen?" ,,Mum", sagte Ginny und versuchte dabei fröhlich und möglichst gesund zu wirken. ,,Kann ich nicht Luna besuchen gehen? Wir haben uns die ganzen Ferien nicht gesehen und hier ist mir so langweilig..." Mrs. Weaslys Gesicht fiel ein wenig ein; die Vorstellung davon Ginny in ihrem Zustand allein durch den Wald und über den Hügel zu den Lovegoods gehen zu lassen, behagte ihr überhaupt nicht. Schließlich nickte sie seufzend. ,,Du darfst, aber ich wünsche dass George dich dorthin begleitet.." ,,Nein", sagte Ginny hastig und schüttelte den Kopf. ,,Bitte, Mum. Ich kann allein gehen, es geht mir viel besser. George hat sicher überhaupt keine Lust und..." Mrs. Weasly blickte Ginny skeptisch an und stieß nochmal einen klagenden Seufzer aus. ,,Na schön, in Ordnung! Aber ich werde Xenophilius Lovegood Bescheid sagen und wenn du in einer halben Stunde nicht dort bist, schicke ich George hinterher!" Ginny nickte eifrig- sie wollte aus dem Fuchsbau weg, wollte ihn zumindest für einen Tag hinter sich lassen, wollte sich ganz allein auf der Welt fühlen und sich in der Sicherheit der Freiheit wiegen- und vor allem wollte sie nicht an ihre Brüder denken, die hinterher zuhause auf sie warteten.

Es war für einen Herbsttag ungewöhnlich warm, dennoch trug Ginny einen großen grauen Kapuzenpulli über kurzen Jeansschorts. Ihre Haut zeichnete sich angesichts des kräftigen Grün des Grases unter ihren Füßen unnatürlich geisterhaft ab. Die Sonne schien gleißend hell und sie musste ihre Augen abschirmen um zu dem Wald von St. Ottery Catchpole hinüberblicken zu können. Trotz der tiefen Traurigkeit, die in ihr festsaß wie ein Blutegel an einer Fleischwunde, durchströmte sie Freude bei dem Gedanken daran gleich ihre beste Freundin sehen zu können. Sie merkte nicht einmal, wie ihre Gedanken unbewusst immer wieder zu Ron zurückkehrten, auf dessen Schoß sie gesessen hatte, der sich an ihr gerieben hatte oder zu Fred, wie er sie nachts in ihrem Zimmer vergewaltigt und von hinten genommen hatte wie ein wütender Stier, oder an den schrecklichen Nachmittag im Fuchsbau, wie sie sie zu dritt entjungfert, missbraucht und sich in allen erdenklichen Art und Weisen an ihr vergangen hatten. Oder daran wie Bill sie an seinem vermeintlich letzten Abend angesehen hatte... Ginny beschleunigte ihre Schritte, sie rannte nun fast und ihre ausgelatschten Sneakers rutschten leicht auf dem sandigen Pfad, der hinunter in den Wald führte. Stille Bäche von Tränen rannen ihr an den blassen Wangen hinunter und die Sonne schien sie auszulachen; ihre Freude bei dem Gedanken an Luna Lovegood war nur eine Hülle, unter der schreckliche Trauer, Angst und Verzweiflung wüteten. Ginny rannte jetzt, presste die Augen dabei fest zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf, als könne sie die ganzen Gefühle abschütteln die sich ihres Körpers bemächtigt hatten


	12. Im Wald

**Im Wald**

Im Wald war es schattig und kühl; Ginny hörte auf zu rennen, keuchte vor Erschöpfung und lehnte sich gegen einen dicken Baumstamm. Ihr Herz hämmerte gegen ihre Brust und ihr Hals tat weh. Doch die Stille hier drin, der Geruch nach getrocknetem Oktoberregen, Blättern und warmer Spätsommerluft beruhigten sie und sie sog die Luft so tief in sich ein, als würde sie drohen sonst zu ersticken. Vögel zwitscherten in den Bäumen und hopsten auf den Ästen umher, pickten nach Insekten. Überall hörte man es knistern und knacken. Ein Specht hämmerte irgendwo gegen einen Baum. Ginny schloss die Augen. Wamer Wind strich ihr übers Gesicht und sie fühlte, wie die Tränen auf ihren Wangen trockneten und wie ihre Halsschmerzen nachließen. So verharrte sie ca. 20 Minuten lang, mit geschlossenen Augen, an einen Baum gelehnt und den Geräuschen des Waldes lauschend, als sie plötzlich leise Schritte hörte. Sie riss die Augen auf und zuckte heftig zusammen; trotz der Wärme die über ihren Körper strich wurde ihr eiskalt und sie griff nach dem Ast neben sich wie nach einem Rettungsanker. Ginny spürte wie ihr Blut den Arm hinunterlief; sie hatte den Ast zu fest gepackt und sich dabei kleine Splitter in die Hand gerammt. Zweige und Blätter knackten, die Schritte kamen immer näher. Ginny presste die Augen fest zusammen; sie wollte sie nicht öffnen...wie konnte sie nur so dumm sein, zu glauben sie wäre hier sicher? Eine schwere Last legte sich auf ihr pochendes Herz und ihr Gesicht wurde kalt, viel kälter als der Rest ihres Körpers. Die Stille im Wald war jetzt unnatürlich und überhaupt nicht mehr beruhigend. Ginnys Herz schlug so laut und schmerzhaft gegen ihre Rippe, dass sie dachte, es müsste laut von den Bäumen widerhallen. Vielleicht war sie nur eingeschlafen und es war ein Alptraum...aber innerlich wusste sie in einer schrecklichen Gewissheit nur zu gut was passiert war; ihre Mutter hatte in einem Anfall von Sorge nun doch George hinterhergeschickt, damit er auf sie aufpasste...

Ginny trat einen Schritt nach vorne und Zweige knackten unter ihren Schuhsohlen. Ihr Körper gehorchte, ohne dass sie wusste was er tat; und ehe sie genauer drüber nachdenken konnte, rannte Ginny durch den Wald von St. Ottery Catchpole, sprang über Stöcker, Steine und dicke Baumstämme, den kalten Angstschweiß im Nacken und sich panisch umdrehend, in der Hoffnung dass sie es sich nur eingebildet hatte. Als das Ende des Waldes in Sicht kam, blieb Ginny gekrümmt stehen, die Hände auf den Knien und mit den schmerzhaftetesten Seitenstechen, die sie je gehabt hatte. Sie hatte ein merkwürdiges Klingeln in den Ohren und ihre Lunge war ausgetrocknet. ,,Du musst weiterlaufen!", befahl ihr ihre innere Stimme. ,,Luna wohnt gleich hinter dem Hügel; es ist nicht mehr weit.." Doch Ginnys Körper war zu geschwächt und plötzlich spürte sie einen heissen Atemzug im Nacken. Sie konnte nicht sagen wer es war und doch wusste sie es mit einer kalten Gewissheit, die sich fast gleichgültig anhörte, als sie ihr sagte dass es natürlich George sei. Und so war es.

Grinsend kam er auf sie zu, die Hände locker in den Hosentaschen seiner dunklen Jeans und etwas außer Atem, da er ihr vermutlich durch den Wald gefolgt (sie gejagt...) hatte. ,,Ginny, warum läufst du vor mir weg?!", rief er und außer (Ginny schluckte ungläubig) scheinbar echter Besorgnis lag noch etwas anderes in seiner Stimme (böses Temperament...) und sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, senkte den Kopf und machte die Augen zu. George kam näher, stand jetzt hinter ihr und sie spürte wie er ihr seine Arme um die Schultern legte.

Er begann ihre Wangen zu küssen, ihren Hals und Ginny fing an zu weinen, ein Opfer ihrer eigenen Unfähigkeit überhaupt irgendetwas zu tun. Gedanken rasten in ihrem Kopf; sollte sie fortlaufen? Schreien? Wo sollte sie hingehen, wo er ihr nicht hinfolgte? Lief sie ihm jetzt weg, würde er auf sie im Fuchsbau warten, dass war ihr klar... Und die Hoffnungslosigkeit trohnte über ihr, wie eine schwarze Gewitterwolke. Am besten sie würde einfach nachgeben...

In dem Moment packte ihr Bruder sie plötzlich fest im Nacken und zog sie sanft zu sich runter auf den Waldboden. Ginny und er ließ sich schwerfällig auf das Gras fallen und George lehnte sich über sie und packte sie so fest bei den Schultern, dass sie sich nirgendwo hindrehen geschweige denn aufstehen konnte. Ginny fühlte sich schwach und unsichtbar, George war stärker als sie. Sie konnte nicht sprechen als er sich mit einem herzhaften Stöhnen auf sie fallen ließ- sie konnte nur die Augen zumachen und darauf warten, dass es vorbei war. George stemmte sich an ihren Armen hoch und blickte sie mit einer Mischung aus Verschlagenheit, Lust und Zuneigung an. Er kniete sich über Ginny, zog sein T-Shirt aus und zog ihr mit einer schnellen Bewegung ihren Kapuzenpulli über den Kopf. Dann stieß er kurz auf und legte sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf Ginny, rieb sich an ihr und saugte sich mit seinem Mund nass an ihrem Hals fest Sie konnte nicht denken, sie wollte nicht; Ginny zog sich in sich zurück, betrachtete sich von außen; eine kleine rothaarige Hexe, dessen rotes Haar wie ein Fächer um sie ausgebreitet auf dem grünen Waldboden lag während ihr ebenso rothaariger Bruder sie penitrierte, als wäre sie ein Stück Dreck...

Sie spürte seine fahrigen Hände zwischen ihren Beinen und mit einem Ruck zog er ihr die Jeanshose runter, über ihren Po. Ihre Hände zuckten; ihr erster Reflex war es die Beine zusammenzudrücken, ihre Hose hochzuziehen und fort zu laufen, egal wohin, nur weit weg von ihm und seinem breiten Grinsen, doch die Schwäche lag genau wie George auf ihr, wie ein schwerer Felsbrocken, den sie nicht stemmen konnte. Sie fühlte wie kleine Zweige ihr in die Schenkel stachen, während George sanft in ihren Hals biss und dabei ihre Wange streichelte. Seine Hände fuhren überall an ihrem Körper entlang und er machte dabei die ganze Zeit kein einziges Geräusch. Es war nur das laute Schmatzen seines Mundes in der Stille des Waldes zu hören, wie er jeden einzelnen Zentimeter ihrer Haut in sich aufsog, ihren Geruch, den blumigen Duft der von ihr ausging. Ginny dachte plötzlich an Ron und eine kleine Hoffnung keimte in ihr auf. Ron hatte aufgehört, sie hatte ihn mit zwei kleinen Worten zum Aufhören bringen können...

,,George", sagte sie mit dünner Stimme und machte einen kläglichen Versuch sich aufzusetzen. ,,George, ich will das nicht-"

Doch George schien Ginny nicht zu hören und sagte auch nichts, sondern presste Ginnys Brüste zusammen und fing an sie auf und abzuwogen. Seine Nase war nur Zentimeter von ihnen entfernt als er ihren BH zur Seite schob und seine Zungenspitze über ihre Nippel glitt, um ihren Warzenhof leckte und seine Hand verkrallte sich in ihrem Hinterkopf und er zuckte. Ginnys Hoffnung starb entgültig; diesmal wirkten Worte nicht- George war grade einfach zu sehr in seinem (Und Ginny dachte mit leisem Spott: ,,Bösem Temperament") als dass er überhaupt irgendetwas aus der Umgebung mitbekam. Er packte sie fester an ihrem Hinterkopf und ein tiefes Stöhnen drang aus seiner Kehle, als er seinen Mund auf ihren drückte und sie spürte, wie er mit seiner Zunge an ihrer Zunge sog. Seine Hände schnellten von ihren Brüsten hoch zu ihrem Gesicht und er packte fest ihren Kiefer, damit sie den Kopf nicht wegdrehen konnte. Seine Erektion konnte sie spüren; hart und steif rieb sich sein Penis zwischen ihren Schenkeln und sie fühlte eine deutliche Nässe durch seine Hose. Als ob er ihre Gedanken gelesen hatte, zog sich George ungeduldig die Hose runter ohne von Ginny abzulassen und nun konnte sie seinen Penis in seiner ganzen Größe spüren wie er sich an ihren Schamlippen rieb. Ginny schluckte und fühlte einen bitteren Geschmack im Mund, als George sich über sie lehnte und sich auf sie legte, so dass sie das Gefühl hatte, als wäre sie unter ihm begraben. Sie wusste was kommen würde und ihr ganzer Körper schien in Tränen zu schwimmen, verkrampfte sich fast automatisch als George stöhnte und plötzlich in sie hineinstieß, ohne Vorwarnung und sie sog zischend die Luft ein vor Schmerz. George richtete sich halb auf, heller Wahnsinn stand in einem Gesicht geschrieben und er packte mit beiden Händen ihre Hüften und knetete von der Seite ihren Hintern. Sie konnte ihren Herzschlag in Georges Unterleib spüren, als er sie heftig immmer und immer wieder nahm, sein Unterleib krachte gegen ihre Hüften und ihre Spalte brannte wie Feuer als er laut anfing zu stöhnen, und immer tiefer in sie eindrang. Zwischendurch wurde er langsamer um sie den Moment voll auskosten zu lassen, dass er über ihr lag und in ihr war, sie unterdrückte und sein Penis tief in ihrer nassen Spalte vergraben war- kalter Saft rann über seinen Schaft und dann kam er, nach drei heftigen Stößen mit einem lauten Schrei und Ginny spürte wie er sie mit heissem, klebrigem Saft füllte. George zog ihn mit einem lauten Keuchen raus, setzte sich auf und zog sich die Hosen hoch.

Ginny setzte sich langsam auf; sie zitterte, neigte den Kopf zur Seite und erbrach über den Waldboden die Kartoffelsuppe, die sie vor kurzem gegessen hatte. Tränen strömten ihr dabei die Wangen hinab und sie bedeckte ihren Körper mit ihren Kleidern, während ihr kalter Schweiß übers Gesicht lief. Sie blutete zwischen ihren Beinen; ein dünnes und rotes Rinnsal sickerte aus ihrer Spalte hinein in die Erde des Waldbodens und ihr Unterleib schien unter ihren Knochen zu zerbarsten. Sie konnte ihren Angstschweiss riechen, Georges Schweiss, der an ihrem Bauch hinuntertröpfelte; die Erde und den Gestank ihres Erbrochenen. George drehte sich um; er sah sie besorgt an und kniete sich nieder. Ginny rückte von ihm ab und er runzelte die Stirn. ,,Hey, bin ich ansteckend oder was? Tut dir irgendwas weh?" Ginny blickte ihn mit einer Mischung aus Ungläubigkeit und Zorn an. Wie konnte er sie das fragen? George kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. ,,Naja, die erste Zeit tut es eben weh, weil es blutet- und dann machst du es nochmal und nochmal dann tut es nicht mehr weh-" Ginny konnte nicht glauben was sie da hörte. Sie blickte George an, mit tiefer Trauer und Verachtung in den Augen und wandte sich dann von ihm ab.

Sie wusste nicht, wie sie es geschafft hatte, sich anzuziehen und ihn ohne ein weiteres Wort im Wald zurückzulassen. Sie hatte Angst dass er ihr folgte, jedoch unterdrückte sie es; sie wollte in den Fuchsbau, in ihr Bett kriechen und in Ruhe leiden... Heftige Schluchzer schüttelten sie den ganzen Weg über, als sie zurück in den Fuchsbau ging- Tränen rannen ihr wie Sturzbäche übers Gesicht und ihr Unterleib schmerzte so sehr, dass sie nur langsam gehen konnte. Weit hinter sich sah sie eine Gestalt aus dem Wald kommen, und sie wusste dass es George war; Panik machte sich in ihr breit und sie versuchte schneller zu gehen, doch ihr Unterleib lag ihr wie ein heisser Backstein im Körper und sie fiel hin, als sie versuchte in einen schnelleren Schritt zu verfallen.


	13. Große Sorge um Ginny

**Große Sorge um Ginny**

Als sie nach weit mehr als einer halben Stunde im Fuchsbau ankam, war glücklicherweise niemand draußen; sie würde sich eine gute Ausrede einfallen lassen müssen, sollte ihre Mutter sie so sehen, wie sie hier ankam; verschwitzt, dreckig, blutverschmiert und mit beiden Händen auf ihren Unterleib gepresst. Doch in dem Moment als sie zur Hintertür hereinkam, stand niemand anderes als Mrs. Weasly vor ihr, in einem orangen Hauskleid und mit einem Besen in der Hand. Ihre Augen weiteten sich als sie Ginny erblickte; sie warf den Besen beiseite und kam auf sie zugerannt. ,,Schatz! Was ist mit dir passiert?!" ,,Was?!" Ginny gab vor überrascht zu sein und sah an sich herunter- ihre Klamotten waren voller Dreck und Blut. ,,Ich- ich bin den Hügel hinuntergefallen..." Ihre Mutter sah sie voller Besorgnis an. ,,Xeno Lovegood hat gesagt, du wärst nicht bei ihnen angekommen. Ich hab George hinterhergeschickt, ich hab mir zu große Sorgen gemacht-" Plötzlich brach ihre Stimme ab und sie sah Ginny prüfend an. ,,Er hat dir doch nichts getan, oder? Dich vom Hügel geschubst oder sonst etwas?", fragte sie mit strenger Stimme. Ginny sah ihre Mutter nicht an, versuchte nicht ertappt zu wirken, als sie den Kopf schüttelte. ,,Mum, ich nehme ein Bad...", murmelte sie und lief die Treppen hoch, während ihr Mrs. Weasly mit besorgtem Gesicht nachsah.

Der frische Duft von Granatäpfeln, Ingwer und verschiedenen Kräutern erfüllte die Luft und Dampf beschlug den riesigen Spiegel, der im Badezimmer der Weaslys hing. Die Sonne schien durch das kleine Badezimmerfenster herein und zauberte goldene Muster auf den Holzfußboden- es hätte wunderschön ausgesehen, wenn nicht grade ein roter Fluss aus dunklem Blut unaufhaltsam und dick vom Badewannenrand hinabströmen würde, worauf Ginny Weasly über brühend heissen Wasser saß und ihren Körper so heftig mit der Nagelbürste abschrubbte, dass ihre krebsrote Haut aufplatzte und breite Blutstriemen auf ihren Armen erschienen. Ginny biss angestrengt auf die Lippen; sie umklammerte die Nagelbürste so fest, dass ihre Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten und als die Herbstsonne über ihr Gesicht wanderte, konnte man die verkrusteten Tränenspuren auf ihren Wangen erkennen. Dass Ginny überhaupt noch weinen konnte, war ein Wunder; es war ein Wunder dass sie überhaupt noch Tränen genug für dass hatte, was sie in den letzten Wochen durchlebt hatte. Doch jetzt fühlte sie sich wie betäubt; ihre kranke und gebrochene Seele hatte sich in den Schutzpanzer ihrer Herzkammer zurückgezogen und pochte dort nun wie ein wildgewordener Horkrux vor sich hin, während ihr Körper, trotz seiner Kraftlosigkeit, nur noch funktionierte. Ginny stieß einen kurzen Schmerzensschrei aus, bei dem sie sich heftig auf die Unterlippe biss, als sie die harten Borsten in eine ihrer frischen Wunden hineinrammte. Sie holte einen tiefen Atemzug und hielt inne. Unverwandt starrte sie auf die roten Blutstropfen, die von ihren Armen den Badewannenrand hinabliefen und am Boden einen kleinen See bildeten. Dann hielt sie sich am Badewannenrand fest und tauchte tief in das brühend heisse Badewasser ein, dass sich über ihren Körper wie ein Sargdeckel zusammenschloss. Das heisse Pfefferminzwasser biss in ihre frischen Wunden, doch trotzdem tauchte sie mit dem Kopf ganz unter und schloss die Augen; sie wollte sich reinigen, wollte alles abwaschen was Fred, Ron und George getan hatten. Die reale Welt vor ihren Augen verschwamm; plötzlich sah sie große, grüne Augen vor sich, umrahmt von einer runden Brille. Freundliche liebevolle Augen und sie wusste genau wem sie gehörten. Harry Potter, der ihr damals in der Kammer des Schreckens das Leben gerettet hatte und ihr Herz tat einen schmerzhaften Hüpfer, als sie sich irgendwo weit weg in ihrem Kopf daran erinnerte, dass Harry nun scheinbar mit Cho Chang ging und sie wahrscheinlich niemals so mögen würde, wie sie ihn. Diesmal sah sie ein anderes Bild vor sich; der Junge, der ihr gegenüberstand hatte auch dunkles Haar wie Harry, aber er war größer, sehr gutaussehend und trug ein Vertrauensschüler-Abzeichen auf der Brust. Tom Riddle lächelte Ginny an und sein Lächeln war wie das eines Wahnsinnigen; wie das eines wildgewordenen Tieres; Und nun stand Tom Riddle über der Badewanne, grinste sie an und streckte seine weisse Hand nach ihr aus...

Mit einem erschrockenen Keuchen und einem heftigen Platschen schoss Ginnys Kopf aus dem Wasser und sie brauchte einen Moment um zu realisieren, dass sie grade einen schrecklichen Tagtraum gehabt hatte. Das Pfefferminzöl brannte in ihren Augen und es schien ihr die Haut wegzuätzen. Ein heftiges Klopfen an der Badezimmertür riss sie aus ihren Gedanken und kurz darauf hörte man die ängstliche Stimme von Molly Weasly: ,,Ginny?! Du bist schon seit anderthalb Stunden darin, es gibt gleich Essen..komm bitte heraus!"

Ginny stieg resigniert aus der hölzernen Badewanne und zog sich saubere Sachen an, ein weißes Shirt und kurze graue Jogginghosen. Danach nahm sie ihren dreckigen Kapuzenpulli und ihre blutige Jeans von der Fensterbank und versuchte sie verbissen unter dem Wasserhahn im Waschbecken sauber zu waschen; nichts sollte sie mehr an dieses Erlebnis im Wald erinnern, nicht mal der Schmutz auf ihren Sachen...

Und doch hatte George seine Säfte in sie gespritzt, sie blubberten und brannten in ihr wie ein übelriechender und misslungener Zaubertrank-; und während Ginny spürte, wie das Kräuterelixier, mit dem sie ihre dreckigen Sachen wusch ihr die Nagelhaut verätzte, sie immer heftiger schrubbte, redete ihr ihre tiefe Verzweiflung die sie umgab, dass ein, was sie von sich selbst schon wusste; dass sie in Wirklichkeit nie wieder richtig sauber sein würde, denn sie selbst war nun der große, dreckige Schmutzfleck in ihrem eigenen Leben geworden. Ginny riss die Hände vors Gesicht; und sie spürte wie das Kräuteröl in ihren Augen brannte, als sie zu schreien anfing.

Beim Mittagessen saßen wie üblich alle an dem großen, gemütlichen Holztisch in der schäbigen Wohnküche; es gab Kartoffeln mit Frikadellen und Blumenkohl in einer cremigen Sahnesoße und zum Nachtisch Granatapfel-Ingwer-Kompott. Ginny saß matt zwischen Ron und ihrem Vater und aß mit geringem Appetit. Mittelpunkt waren die Zwillinge und Mrs. Weasly die sich ein lautes Streitgespräch lieferten. Mrs. Weaslys Gesicht war rot und sie hatte die Lippen geschürzt als sie mit scharfer Stimme sagte: ,,Nein, Fred, ich will das nicht! Aus euch soll was Vernünftiges werden und deswegen wäre es besser ihr geht ins Zaubereiminsterium und tretet in die Fußstapfen von-"

,,Von wem?!", rief Fred aufgebracht und fuchtelte mit seiner Gabel herum. Ein Stück Fleisch traf Ron, und er blickte finster auf. ,,Von PERCY vielleicht? Kapier es endlich, Mum, wir sind keine Schleimscheisser..!"

,,FRED!", rief Mr. Weasly erzürnt. ,,Ich will so etwas hier im Tisch nicht hören!"

,,Tut mir Leid, Dad aber..."

Mrs. Weasly schnitt ihm das Wort ab. ,,Und wer soll diesen ganzen Wahnsinn bezahlen?", rief sie. ,,Hast du dir darüber mal Gedanken gemacht, junger Mann? Es ist nicht grade so, dass wir in einer Goldgrube baden...!"

,,Wir haben schon einen Raum gemietet", sagte Fred gelassen. ,,Wir haben das Gold."

Mrs. und Mr. Weasly blickten die Zwillinge wie vom Donner gerührt an. Mrs. Weasly schwoll an wie ein Ochenfrosch und Mr. Weasly sperrte den Mund auf.

,,Und woher...?", Mrs. Weaslys Stimme zitterte und bebte bei jedem Wort vor Entrüstung. ,,Habt ihr das Geld, wenn ich fragen darf?"

,,Das spielt keine Rolle", sagte George lässig. ,,Sobald es nach Hogwarts geht, eröffnen wir den Laden. Die Leute werden uns die Bude einrennen, Mum!"

Mrs. Weasly war zu überrascht um sich zu beschweren; ihr wütender Gesichtsausdruck fiel urplötzlich in sich zusammen und sie ließ sich ermattet auf den Stuhl fallen von dem sie sich kurzzeitig erhoben hatte. Mr. Weasly zog die Augenbrauen so hoch, dass seine Hornbrille auf seine Nasenspitze rutschte und sagte dann leise zu seiner Frau gewandt: ,,Molly, Liebling...sie haben das Gold...einen Raum in der Winkelgasse...vielleicht sollten wir ihnen eine Chance geben..." Mrs. Weasly holte tief Luft; dann nickte sie. ,,Ja, ja...natürlich es ist nur so..." ,,Überraschend, ja", grinste Fred und zwinkerte George fröhlich zu.

Das war eine riesige Überraschung und Ginnys Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer. Fred und George würden weggehen und ihren eigenen Scherzartikelladen eröffnen? Sie wusste nicht, wie sie sich fühlen sollte; unendliche Erleichterung durchströmte sie und dennoch tat es ihr weh; es waren ihre Brüder, sie hatte jahrelang mit ihnen zusammengelebt. Und nun würden sie fortgehen und ihr eigenes Leben leben. In dem kleinen Moment war ihr egal, wass sie ihr angetan hatten; selbst wenn sie die letzten Tage im Fuchsbau an nichts anderes mehr denken konnte, wenn sich ihre Blicke mit ihren eigenen kreuzten. Ron blieb, was diese Neuigkeit betraf, ungewöhnlich still und stocherte in seiner Frikadelle.

Bill lächelte, beglückwünschte die Zwillinge mit einem Handschlag und lachte über die Witze, die sie machten. Er fragte sie nach der Adresse in der Winkelgasse und versprach ebenfalls vorbeizukommen. Fred erzählte die ganze Zeit begeistert von den Scherzartikeln, die sie auf den Markt bringen wollten und schwärmte von den Galleonen die sie damit verdienen würden; George hielt sich eher im Hintergrund und ergänzte nur, wenn Fred etwas sagte. Ab und an starrte er Ginny unverwandt an, so als versuche er abzuschätzen, in was für einer Verfassung sie sich befand und Ginny drehte den Kopf weg und versuchte sich aufs Essen zu konzentrieren. Sie konnte jedoch nicht verhindern, dass ihre Hände zitterten und sie spürte wie sich eine Gänsehaut in ihrem Nacken breit machte.

Gegen Abend fühlte sich Ginny miserabel; ihr war schlecht, ihr Unterleib schmerzte und sie überkam eine unerklärliche Angst und Panik, die sie sich nicht erklären konnte. Ihr Körper fühlte sich hitzig und heiß an und es schien wahrscheinlich, dass sie Fieber hatte.

Sie fühlte sich kraftlos, erschöpft und dennoch merkwürdig aufgewühlt. Trotzdem und um den Schein zu wahren, und sie keine peinlichen Fragen beantworten musste, schleppte sie sich zu ihren Eltern und Bill ins Wohnzimmer, ließ sich erschöpft in einem der plüschigen, alten Sessel fallen und hörte Bill zu, während er versuchte, seine Mutter ein wenig zu beruhigen, die immer noch fassungslos war. ,,Mum, Fred und George sind ehrgeiziger als du glaubst", sagte er mit seiner tiefen, rauen Stimme und sah Mrs. Weasly freundlich an. Sein Drachenzahn-Ohrring reflektierte das Sonnenlicht, was durchs Fenster fiel.

,,Aber...aber...so plötzlich und was ist wenn es nicht klappt...?", sagte Mrs. Weasly mit zitternder Stimme und lehnte sich an die Schulter ihres Mannes der ihr den Rücken streichelte. ,,Aber Molly, stell dir doch mal vor, wie toll es wird, WENN es klappt...", redete ihr Arthur Weasly gut zu und warf dabei immer wieder besorgte Blicke zu Bill; Molly Weaslys Wutausbrüche waren genügend bekannt, dass Bill und sein Vater hier noch mindestens zwei Stunden zubringen würden, wenn es sein musste.

Doch Ginny schaltete völlig ab. Die Hitze in ihrem Kopf tauchte ihren Verstand in Nebel und ihr träger, umherschweifender Blick fiel auf Fred und George, die in der Küche standen und leise flüsterten. Als sie merkten, dass sie sie beobachtete, hörten sie auf und wandten sich ihr zu. Fred kratzte sich am Hinterkopf grinste Ginny zu; George zwinkerte ihr zu und spitzte die Lippen. Ginny wandte schnell den Kopf ab und sah auf ihre Schnürsenkel. George und Fred sahen sich anzüglich grinsend an, kicherten und machten Anstalten ins Wohnzimmer zu kommen, als Ginny plötzlich aufsprang. ,,Ich geh dann nach oben, ich hab noch Verwandlungs-Hausaufgaben, Professor McGonagall..." sprudelte es viel zu schnell aus ihr hervor und ein plötzlicher Schwindel erfasste sie und sie stolperte über das Tischbein. Arthur und Bill sprangen besorgt auf; Bill fing sie auf und Mrs. Weasly, sowieso schon nervlich am Ende machte einen Satz, sprang auf und blickte Ginny besorgt und aufgebracht an.

,,Ginevra, ich möchte jetzt sofort wissen, was hier los ist!", brach es aus ihr heraus und ihre Stimme zitterte. Dass ihre Wangen dieselbe kastanienrote Farbe annahmen, wie bei Ron wenn er wütend war oder etwas ausgefressen hatte, machte die Situation nicht unbedingt besser. Mr. Weasly blickte sie ebenfalls ernst und prüfend durch seine Hornbrillengläser an. Ginny starrte immer noch auf ihre Schuhe und dann schüttelte sie schwach den Kopf. ,,Es ist nichts..." sagte sie mit leise. Ihre Stimme klang heiser und fremd in ihren Ohren. ,,Ich bin nur...ich..." ,,Oh, Arthur" Mrs. Weasly wandte sich nun hilfsuchend ihrem Mann zu. ,,Hab ich dir erzählt, dass Ginny heute morgen zu den Lovegoods unterwegs war und dann von dem Hügel gefallen ist?! Von dem riesigen Hügel von St. Ottery Catchpole, stell dir vor, -!" Arthur Weasly stand auf, trat zu Ginny heran, ging in die Knie und legte ihr seine Hände auf die Schulter. ,,Ginny, hast du dir wehgetan? Gibt es da jemanden der dir wehtut oder dir zumindest wehtun will?" Ginny hob den Kopf und blickte ihren Vater an; ihre Augen schwammen in Tränen und trotz des heissen Steins der sich wie gerufen in ihrem Unterleib meldete, schüttelte sie langsam den Kopf. ,,N-nein, Dad, ich bin einfach gestolpert und..es war ein Unfall.." erklärte sie. Arthur Weasly schüttelte ungeduldig den Kopf und seine Augen verrieten wie tief er besorgt war. ,,Ginny, du kannst uns die Wahrheit sagen! Dir MUSS jemand etwas getan haben, sonst würdest du doch nicht so dolle weinen!" Hilflos strich er seiner Tochter übers Haar. ,,Ja, Ginny, du kannst es ruhig erzählen", ertönte plötzlich eine andere Stimme vom Türrahmen her und das Blut wich Ginny nun entgültig aus dem Gesicht, als sie Fred, George und Ron dort stehen sah, die sie alle drei merkwürdig anblickten. ,,Wir sind deine Familie!", sagte Ron und grinste sie schief an. Ihre Eltern und Bill bemerkten nicht, wie Ginny zurückwich; Mr. Weasly nickte ihr nur ermutigend zu, während ihre Mutter ihre Arme um sie legte. Ihren Eltern die Wahrheit zu sagen, war einfach unmöglich, dachte Ginny verzweifelt. Sie würden es niemals verkraften. Und so drehte sie sich um und sah schweren Herzens ihre Mutter an. ,,Mum, glaub mir. Es ist wirklich nichts...ich bin einfach im Stress und habe ein wenig Angst vor der Schule..ich hab das Arbeitspensum noch nicht geschafft und in vier Tagen geht es zurück nach Hogwarts..." Ginny versuchte soviel Ehrlichkeit und Aufrichtigkeit in ihr ,,Geständnis" zu legen wie möglich. Und es funktionierte..

,,Ich schreibe sofort an Dumbeldore", sagte Mr. Weasly eifrig. ,,Er wird Verständnis dafür haben, dass du krank bist und keine Hausaufgaben machen kannst!" Und mit diesen Worten stand er auf, um einen Brief an Dumbledore zu verfassen, glücklich darüber dass er etwas für seine Tochter tun konnte. Doch Mrs. Weasly gab sich mit ihrer Antwort nicht zufrieden. ,, Ich halte es trotzdem für eine gute Idee, dich nochmal ins St. Mungo zu bringen! Es ist nicht nur das Arbeitspensum, es ist...es ist irgendetwas anderes! Ich spüre es!" Und sie drückte Ginny fest an sich. Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. Ihr war ganz elend. Nun belog sie auch noch ihre eigene Mutter...und trotzdem kamen die Worte, als hätte sie ihr jemand in den Mund gelegt. ,,Nein, Mum. Ich komme klar, ich hab nur heute meinen Trank nicht genommen.." ,,Ginny!", sagte Mrs. Weasly ungläubig. ,,Du MUSST deinen Trank nehmen, von alleine kann es auch nicht besser werden! Jetzt geh erstmal nach oben und leg dich in dein Bett- es reicht für heute! Ich komme gleich nach und bringe dir noch eine Kanne Tee! Ich möchte nicht, dass du noch einmal ohne jemanden von uns irgendwo allein hingehst!" Mrs. Weasly wartete, bis Ginny sicher oben angekommen war, dann ging sie in die Küche und bereitete Tee mit drei Schüssen Aufpäppel-Trank zu.

Ginny lag in ihrer hellblauen Bettwäsche und hörte die Stimme ihrer Mutter nur von Weitem, als sie ihr eine Kanne Tee brachte und erzählte, sie solle ihren Trank jetzt regelmässig nehmen, sie selbst wäre einmal fast von Hogwarts Atronomieturm gefallen, weil ihr so schwindelig gewesen sei.

Doch Ginny hörte sie nicht richtig. Müde dachte sie drüber nach ob sie ihren Eltern einfach die Wahrheit erzählen sollte, sie konnten dem Treiben als Einzige Einhalt gebieten- doch ihre Angst überwog, ihr Kummer war zu groß, viel zu groß und sie wäre nicht gewappnet für eine Konfrontation dieser Art, sie war schwach, viel zu schwach. Als ihre Mutter hinausging, nicht ohne sie vorher noch einmal richtig zugedeckt zu haben , fielen Ginny die Augen zu und sie schlief fest ein.

Als sie aufwachte war es früher Abend. In ihrem Zimmer roch es würzig nach Herbstluft und sie hörte die Gnome im Gras vor ihrem Fenster wispern und kichern. Der Himmel war dunkelblau und das Mondlicht tauchte ihr Zimmer in ein gespenstisches blasses Licht. Ginny setzte sich langsam auf und gähnte; sie fühlte sich körperlich besser doch ihre Kehle war wie ausgedörrt. Sie setzte sich richtig in ihrem Bett auf und trank einen Schluck lauwarmen Tee- er schmeckte nach Zimt, Ingwer und scharf nach Pfefferminz- das war der Aufpäppel-Trank. Ginny stand auf- sie war, trotz dem, dass ihr weder schlecht noch schwindelig war, noch schwach auf den Beinen und stolperte fast über den Comic-Stapel, der am Boden neben ihrem Bett aufragte. Die Sachen, die sie anhatte, waren feucht und rochen nach Fieberschweiß und (Säften?) weissem Moschus- ihrem Parfüm, was sie auflegte. Mit bangem Blick sah sie sich in ihrem Zimmer um und zu ihrer Badezimmertür hin. Angestrengt versuchte sie nach draußen und drinnen zu lauschen; waren Ron, Fred und George schon in ihren Zimmern? Sie atmete schnell ein und aus und presste ein Ohr gegen die Wand an ihrem Bett; in dem Zimmer ihrer Zwillingsbrüder war es still. Sie schlafen, redete sie sich ein, während sie endlich aufstand und in ihr kleines Badezimmer tapste, sich nervös an einem Zipfel ihres Schlafshirts festhaltend, als könne es sie vor dem Schreck bewahren, von dem sie sicher war, dass er sie gleich ereilen würde, sobald sie unter der Dusche stand.

Der warme Strahl aus der schon leicht angerosteten Dusche war eine einzige Wohltat für Ginnys fiebrig heisses Gesicht und für den Rest ihres Körpers. Er prickelte auf ihrer Haut, schien sie zu umarmen und sie zu trösten, schien die einzige Flucht für Ginny aus dem grausamen Martyrium, in dem sie sich befand. Sie fing an sich sanft zu waschen und der Duft von Orangenöl und Sandelholz umhüllte sie, als sie aus der Dusche stieg und sich abtrocknete. Sie zündete sich eine Kerze an, die sie zurück in ihr Zimmer führen sollte (Es gab keine Elektrizität in ihrem Bade-und Schlafzimmer) und sie presste ihr rotes Badehandtuch angespannt an ihre Brüste, als sie mit dem Fuß vorsichtig die Badezimmertür aufstieß, um zu prüfen ob sich jemand dahinter verbarg. Die Tür ging mit einem leisen Quietschen ein Stück auf; doch Ginny sah nur ihr kleines Bett mit der rotschwarz-karierten Bettwäsche, was noch genauso da lag wie sie es verlassen hatte. Ginny holte tief Luft und versuchte die Paranoia, die sie ergriffen hatte, unter Kontrolle zu halten. Sie schlafen alle, sagte sie sich nervös, während sie nackt und mit brennender Kerze in ihr Zimmer schlich. Das erste was sie hörte war ein scharfer Atemzug und ein Schatten, der an ihrem alten viktorianischen Kleiderschrank lehnte. Das Herz sank ihr hinab in den Unterleib und der plötzliche Schmerz bildete den Frost der sie überkam und sich in ihr hinabschlängelte; sie drehte sich um und blickte zu Ron, der neben ihrem Kleiderschrank in der Ecke ihres Zimmers stand.


	14. Wichtige Nachricht an meine Leser!

BENACHRICHTIGUNG

Hallo an meine treuen Leser,

Ich muss euch hiermit leider mitteilen, dass ich nicht mehr auf posten werde, sondern nur noch auf Archive Of Our Own und auf . Meine Geschichte geht auf Archive Of Our Own weiter- mein Name dort ist ebenfalls SleepyVampire, auch der Name meiner Fanfiction ist der Gleiche. Ich poste hier nochmal den Link:


End file.
